


Beast Wars: Revolution

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Beast Wars: Eri Saga [5]
Category: Beast Wars AU, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 84,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri's story is far from over as she continues her journey with the Maximals. But things aren't always simple, especially when it comes to the Predacons and some new faces. Will she be able to stay strong and face what the world has in store for her? How will her decisions affect everyone's fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Eri.

_"When it is dark enough, you can see the stars." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_

~*~

Eri had been living with the Maximals for a full month. A couple of weeks had passed since the pyramid incident and there had been no sign of the Preds. But that didn't mean they weren't out there. Everyone knew it, especially her. But the bots had described a rock formation they had dubbed the 'standing stones' and it had peeked Eri's interest. What if they had been made by the same beings that had brought her there? So when they said they were all going to check the place out she convinced them to let her go too. It hadn't been easy but after much pleading and a 'puppy dog' face they, mainly Optimus, relented.

She road Rhinox there and couldn't believe it when she saw it. They reminded her of Stonehedge. But that was back on earth, did this planet simply have one that matched it? If so, what where they for? This just made her wonder all the more.

"This isn't a natural stone formation," Rhinox said as Optimus scanned the area. "Somebody somehow built this thing."

"Yeah, well uh," Rattrap began. "Excuse my error message but I thought this planet was uninhabited."

"Maybe those voices built this place too," Eri suggested.

"If that's true then shouldn't we leave?" the rat asked.

"Something else is odd," Primal spoke up. "I'm getting an energon reading. It's under this pile of rocks."

"Just like bait in a mousetrap," Rattrap added and shuddered. "This place alternates my currents."

Eri noticed Dinobot move toward the pile of rocks. She jumped off of Rhinox to go join him. "Ya know," the rhino said. "The energon on this planet doesn't fit with its geology. Hard to believe it could've formed naturally."

The raptor moved a large rock off the pile and Eri would've grabbed one to help but she couldn't reach them. "However it got here we must remove it," Dinobot urgently stated. "Before the Predacons do."

"Ah Dinobot," and they turned to see Megatron came out from behind a nearby rock. "That Predacon chip still ticks inside your traitorous hide." Dinobot moved in front of Eri to block her from the Preds. "And I think we will take it, yessss. No energon crystal too small I always say."

"Waspinator, Terrorize," the wasp appeared followed closely by the other flyer. "Terrorsaur, Terrorize." And the Preds opened fire on them. All of them dodged and were forced to split up once the spider joined in. Optimus, Rhinox, and Cheetor ran one way while Eri, Rattrap, and Dinobot hid behind a nearby rock. Eri stood in the middle of the two.

"Man," the rat said. "Your old friends don't miss a beat, do they?"

"Dinobot, Maximize," and Rattrap transformed as well.

"Guard Eri and keep them away from the crystal," Optimus shouted at them.

"Oh yeah sure give us the dirty work," Rattrap replied as he stepped out and began opening fire on Scorponok. Eri saw Cheetor do a roll and take the scorpion out.

"Scratch one," the cat stated but was cut off by the evil laughter of the spider. But before he could attack he got shot right in the chestplate by Rattrap. Cheetor gave him a thumbs up.

"Flyers incoming," Rhinox said.

"They're mine," Primal flew into the sky after them. He fired and managed to hit Waspinator but missed Terrorsaur. Who then turned his own weapon on the stones forcing everyone, including Eri, to run for it. Eri went flying and heard Rhinox not to far from her as he yelled out and landed harshly on the ground. She landed miraculously on her butt and got back up to check on the others. She noticed a strange almost humming sound coming from the crystals as they glowed on and off.

"Terrorsaur you fool!" Megatron scolded. "You've released the crystal's energy. It is useless to us now. Back to base, beast mode." Just like that all of the Predacons took off as fast as they could.

The Maximals and Eri collected together and saw them leave. "Beast mode Maximals," Optimus ordered. "And prepare for energon waves." The ground began to shack as they transformed and Eri hoped onto Rhinox. They bolted for all they were worth and ducked behind some nearby boulders. They all crouched down and covered their heads as a light similar to that at the pyramid emanated from the energon and shot off into space. Once it did that the stones returned to being normal instead of glowing an eerie white and the crystals disintegrated.

The group chanced peering over the rocks. "Like I said," Rhinox was the first to speak. "Those stones aren't natural."

"What in the galaxy was that?" Cheetor asked.

"Looks kinda like a signal but to whom?" Rhinox countered.

"Well perhaps we'll learn the answer," Optimus offered. "Someday."

~*~

Sometime later.

A golden pod came flying out of a wormhole and headed for the planet. The first to see it was Optimus as he sat outside the base going over some files.

At the Predacon base Megatron noticed it too. "Flyer incoming stasis pod," he informed Waspinator. "Plot vector to crash point."

At the Maximal base Rhinox was doing just that. Eri watched with Optimus as they read the computer readouts on the screen. "Wrong profile for a stasis pod," the rhino informed them. "But it isn't a meteor either."

"Prime," Primal said. "Where's it headed?"

"Right for the standing stones," Rhinox answered.

Only a minute later it was decided Optimus and Dinobot would go and see what this was while everyone else held down the fort. Eri told them to be careful and Optimus smiled and said they would be. But Eri still had a bad feeling about this entire thing.

~*~

At the standing stones.

Optimus and Dinobot came upon a golden floating pod in the middle of the stone structure. "Yes, it looks like somebody answered that signal," Primal stated. "But who?" Not a moment later he was shot by a missile right in the chest and was thrown back.

Waspinator landed while Megatron walked up to the pod. "Whatever this fascinating device is we Predacons claim it as our own. Yessss," Megatron stated. Dinobot let out a snarl at that as Megatron transformed. Dinobot did the same while Optimus regained his senses.

But before anyone could make a move the pod started to glow and let out a humming sound, like it was powering up for something. It glowed a bright white as Optimus managed to get to his feet. Just in time for the pod to send out electric impulses that coursed harshly through all of their systems. It then shot out a beam of light which hit Optimus. He barely had time to yell out as he vanished with the light. Leaving Dinobot barely conscious as the pod continued to glow. "Optimus," he managed to get out before he powered down.

~*~

Later.

Eri knew her gut was trying to tell her something. They found Dinobot unconscious outside the base, alone. They quickly put him in the CR chamber hoping to find out what happened to him and their leader. Finally, repairs were done and the chamber door opened. They all stood outside of it waiting for him to wake up.

Dinobot onlined his optics and groggily saw three Maximals and a human staring at him. In his foggy mind he viewed them as a threat. "Maximal torture chamber!" he yelled out before basically hoping onto Rattrap who went to the floor under the weight. He then bolted to the other side of the room and growled at them.

"You ok Rattrap?" Eri helped the rat up as Cheetor tried to calm the raptor down. "Wow, hea powerdown. You're on our side remember?"

"Affirmative," Dinobot corrected himself and Eri immediately went to his side to make sure he was alright.

"And Maximals don't have torture chambers," Rattrap explained. "Although, ya know I could get behind that idea."

Eri held onto one of Dinobot's arms as he swayed back and forth a bit. "How… How did I get here?"

"We found ya dumped in front of the command base hatch," Rhinox told him. "Scraped down and _alone_."

"Aww, just like an innocent orphan in a B movie," the rat had to put in. Eri gave him a look but concentrated on keeping the raptor steady on his feet.

"Optimus," Dinobot finally said.

"Yeah we were hopin' that maybe the innocent orphan baby could tell us what happened to Optimus," Rattrap approached him.

"You're not helping," Eri lightly scolded.

The rat shrugged. "What I do?"

"Optimus Primal," Dinobot got out of her grip and turned away from them. "Was terminated." Eri heard Cheetor let out a gasp and none of the others could believe it. "An alien probe has landed at the standing stones," Dinobot went on. "It emitted an energy burst during Optimus's transformation. He vanished."

"Wait a minute," Rhinox said. "Why was he transforming?"

"Predacon attack," Dinobot explained turning back to face them. "We have no time for further analysis now. We must make another attempt to secure the probe from the Predacons. Rattrap, come with me."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow," the rat wasn't having it. "Wait, standby here. Who died and made you prime, scaleface?"

"Optimus is certainly scrap," Dinobot countered. "And I, as the most powerful of the group, shall replace him. Anyone who disagrees may challenge me now. Dinobot, Maximize." He transformed and pulled out his weapons but Rattrap wasn't intimidated.

"You're messin' with the wrong mouse, Chopperface," the rat told him as he put a gun under Dinobot's chin. I can't believe this!

Luckily Rhinox stepped in. "Wait, we're not Predacons here," he forced the two apart. "We'll settle the chain of command in traditional Maximal fashion. By secret ballot." Eri preferred that to all-out war. But that also meant she had to choose who she wanted to lead. Oh crap.

~*~

At the Pred base.

Megatron and Waspinator grumbled as they were lifted up out of their CR baths. "Megatron back! Megatron back!" Scorponok said excitedly. "Scorponok alone with Tarantulas and Terrorsaur, very bad."

"You and Waspinator were returned to us badly damaged," the spider told him.

"Yes I remember now," Megatron said. "Optimus. Optimus Primal, terminated." The others actually hung their heads for a moment, as if in reverence. "Quickly, Scorponok you and Waspinator get back to the standing stones and guard that alien probe." They both went off to do as he commanded.

"As for us," Megatron told the other two as they excited the base. "This is a perfect opportunity. Yesss. I know just how the weakling Maximals will respond to their leader's death. Confusion, bickering, recriminations. The perfect opportunity for a surprise attack."

~*~

Back at the Maximal base.

It was early morning by now as Rhinox read off the votes. "One vote for Rattrap," and the rat smirked. "One vote for Dinobot," though the raptor didn't seem very enthused. "One more vote for Rattrap. And one more vote for Dinobot."

"Hea, what?" the rat seemed outraged. "Which one of you traitors voted for the Predacon? Oh," he looked to Eri. "Except for you little lady," he patted her head. "You're the only one I could forgive."

"It's a secret ballet," Rhinox reminded him. "No one has to say who they voted for. Now," he let out an enormous sigh. "And one vote for me. So, it's a tie." _Shit, I deadlocked it. But I really thought Rhinox would be better than those two. No offense to them though._

Dinobot let out a harsh laugh. "Great system your democracy. No mechanism to break a tie."

"Some powerplay, leatherlips," Rattrap told him. "I'm startin' to wonder if that alien probe had anything to do with Optimus's disappearin'."

"Rattrap," Eri wasn't having it and apparently neither was Dinobot as he flipped over the table and growled in rage. "I've heard enough from this scrawny thief! I will break the tie and be your leader. By force if necessary," and he shot Rattrap across the room with his lasar eyes. Eri let out a small surprised cry but rushed over to the rat as the other two took defensive positions against Dinobot. "What the heck, Dinobot?!"

But right before it could get ugly there was static over the radio and a familiar voice. "Maximals," Optimus said. "Come in. Are you receiving? Maximal command base, this is Optimus."

All of them crowed around the receiver. "Optimus," Rhinox spoke into it. "Optimus this is Rhinox, where are you?"

"Hard to say," the ape replied. "As near as I can figure I have no body. My consciousness is intact but my physical molecular structure is being stored and scanned inside the alien probe."

Rattrap pushed his way to the receiver. "We'll come and get ya. Just keep static."

"Just beware of a Predacon attack," Primal warned. "They'll be after you now that I'm gone. Rattrap, you're in charge. I'm sure you worked out the chain of command peacefully." Rhinox patted him on the back while Dinobot had a stare off with him. Though it was interrupted as shots were fired, the base shook, and the alarms went off.

"You're right about one thing anyway," the cat said. "We're under Predacon attack!"

"Well commander?" Dinobot asked him as the base continued to be hammered. "What are your orders?"

It seemed like the rat had to think a second about it. "Uh uh. We're we we're scrapped if we sit inside. Prepare for assorti!"

"A frontal attack?" Dinobot questioned. "Pure madness."

"No," Rhinox spoke up. "Rattrap's right, we'll be buried in here. Let's go." Cheetor and Dinobot went to face the enemy but Rattrap stopped Rhinox and Eri.

"No Rhinox, Eri you two get to work," he ordered them. "We need to extract Optimus from that probe." He just doesn't want me in the battlefield.

She looked to Rhinox as he sighed and said, "Oh no."

"Don't worry," she patted his arm. "I'll help."

"Good cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get," he went to go grab some tools.

~*~

Outside the base the battle raged on. The Maximal's charged out of the base right at the Predacons firing away the entire time. "Aw, they've come to meet their death, face to face," Megatron charged them. Dinobot led the charge and snarled when he saw Megatron. So he did an epic flying sidekick right to the tyrants face and he went down. Meanwhile, the rat and cat kept going and finally took some cover behind a rock.

Inside Rhinox and Eri sat around a tiny work table as Rhinox attempted to piece together a machine. "Make a device to extract physical molecular structure from an alien probe," he told her. "Man, I've gotta be a miracle worker." Just then another shot hit the ship and caused the table to fall over. Eri managed to catch the machine before it hit the floor but Rhinox lost some of his tools. "Oh no," he facepalmed.

Back with the others, Dinobot and Megatron were facing off. Dinobot really began to kick his butt as the other two focused their attacks more on the Maximal shield. Rattrap happened to look over at a control panel on the elevator and saw the readings going red. "Oh no," he said and really fired at the spider and flyer. The spider ducked behind a rock while Terrorsaur took off for the ship.

"Dinobot, the shield circuitry's hit, get it back online," the rat ordered.

"I am currently engaged," the raptor fought with Megatron's T-rex hand.

"That's an order!" Rattrap stated. "One more hit and our shields are gone for good." Unfortunately it appeared to go on deaf ears as the raptor and T-rex kept at it. "Come on, please," the rat begged. He saw he was going to have to do it himself so he ran for the ship. "Not this time," he said as he did a flip, shot at the flyer, and managed to flip up to his pedes again to fix the shield before the blasts could destroy it. Terrorsaur went falling out of the sky as the shot hit him.

Dinobot had had enough of Megatron and blasted him with his eye lasers. Sending him back about twenty feet to where the spider was hiding. "I suggest we withdraw Megatron," Tarantulas offered. "The true prize and reinforcements await us at the standing stones."

"Yes. The alien probe, withdraw at once." The Maximals kept firing at the Predacon's retreating forms until they were out of range. Then energon started messing with them.

"We've been in robot mode too long," Rattrap told them. "Beast mode."

They transformed and the cat had to comment. "Like we needed ya to point that out."

The rat let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least they're gone."

"You were selfless in putting that shield back online," the raptor said. "I ought to have followed your command. I am dishonored."

"Eh, next time," Rattrap told him.

~*~

A short time later.

All of them were back at the standing stones with the machine Rhinox and Eri had pulled together to get Optimus out. All of them transformed and Rhinox held the machine. When Eri looked at the probe she wasn't sure why but it gave her an uneasy feeling. Maybe it was made by whoever those voices were.

"I don't know if this thing's going to work," the rhino admitted. "But it's as ready as it's ever going to be."

Rattrap sniffed the air and Eri could tell he was on edge. "Eh, too quiet around here. I thought for sure the Predacons would be makin' for the probe."

"Ha," they turned to see Megatron and the other Preds behind them. "Excellent prediction, commander Rattrap. Let's see how you fair in the battlefield." The Preds opened fire at once. The Maximals returned fire as they were forced to hide behind the probe.

"Rhinox," the rat called. "Get Optimus out of that probe."

"Optimus can you hear me?" Rhinox asked.

"Loud and clear, big guy," came his voice from the probe.

"I'm going to try and extract you."

Everyone fought on as Megatron motioned for Waspinator to go around back. "Aw!" Rhinox let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not working." Meanwhile, the wasp made his way right behind the rhino and human.

"Try a different frequency?" Eri offered.

"This whole area is full of stable energon radiation from the probe," he said. "It's like this whole place is a single device." They both happened to see Waspinator's form reflected from the probe as he made his way toward them. Two seconds later Rhinox opened fire on him and Eri was forced to cover her ears. She felt a bit sorry for the wasp as pieces of him broke off, including an arm. He started having energon problems and happened to lean up against one of the rocks.

The rock began to glow white and so did all of the others. "Hea," Rhinox figured it out. "This whole place is a single device." White beams came off of the rock and went directly to the probe. Which slowly opened and revealed some strange looking machinery. Then a beam of light came out of the top and a figure appeared. "Optimus!" Eri called excitedly.

"Look who's back," he said. "And feeling Prime." He shot at every Predacon and knocked them off their feet. The other Maximals joined him when he landed and Eri stood right behind them.

"Way to go Optimus," Cheetor stated. "Welcome back."

"The day and the probe is yours Optimus," Megatron admitted getting up. "Yessss. Just beware, not all aliens are beneficent after all." The Predacons retreated and Optimus turned to Rattrap.

"Rattrap, you commanded well in my absence," he praised him.

"Eh, commands a pain in the tail. Especially with this pack of hyenas. You can keep 'em," he lightly grabbed Eri's shoulders. "Except for our little angel here." She smiled at him and let out an embarrassed giggle before giving his shoulder at light punch.

"Well, I'm more concerned with this probe right now," the ape said. But not a second later a strange sound came from it and it literally disappeared into thin air.

"What the spotted heck was that all about?" the cat questioned.

"I don't know," Optimus answered. "I suppose they found out everything they needed to know about us."

"Yeah," Rhinox added. "They know we have destructive capabilities and reasoning power."

"Hm. But why would they want to know?" Dinobot spoke up. "And, more importantly, who are they? Friends, enemies, or something more?"

"Good question," the ape said. "I wonder when we'll find out the answer." _I wonder what will happen when we do._


	2. Lost in the Dark: Part I

Eri lounged in her room before seeing what the others were up to. The past few days had been a little stuffy seeing as it had been storming outside and she hadn't had the chance to even go out to stretch her legs. But today seemed more promising as she headed toward the command room. She found Optimus, Cheetor, and Rattrap were already there.

"Yeah, yeah," Rattrap told their leader. "Just let me finish this hand," he gestured to the holographic screen in front of him. "I'm in to this stinkin' 'puter for half a million."

"We need you to scout for energon with Cheetor," the ape countered shutting off the game.

"Aw," the rat groaned. "Optimus."

"I'll do it," Eri offered. "I mean, if Rattrap doesn't want to."

"Thank you, little lady," Rattrap told her resuming the game. "I'll catch up to your record yet."

"Rattrap," Optimus started but was cut off.

"I don't mind, Optimus," Eri stated. "I could use the fresh air."

"Yeah, and she'll be faster than a grumbling rat," the cat patted her shoulders. "Come on, Big-bot."

He seemed to be considering it for a moment before their combined 'sad faces' got to him. "Very well, but be careful and stay alert."

"Yes!" the cat said doing the equivalent of a fist pump. She merely smiled as they headed for the elevator before she got an idea. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she took all of two seconds to grab her backpack and yo-yo. This world had taught her better safe than sorry.

~*~

An hour later.

She held a device that detected energon while Cheetor had a pack type thing strapped to his back. "Found some," she said indicating two large energon crystals.

"Good job, Eri," he said as she used a large tong like object to put the crystals in the pack. "A few more and we'll be able to head back to the ship." He paused a moment before he went on. "Unless you don't want too…" Unfortunately, his train of thought was cut off when the device in her hands went off and they looked around for the source.

Eri took around ten steps forward before she came to the mouth of a cave. Inside were numerous energon crystals. Some even hung from the ceiling. "Wow," both of them said heading a little into the cave. "Guess the guys will be happy about this," Eri smiled. This amount of energon could go a long way for the Maximals.

"Not so fast fleshy," a screechy voice said behind them. Oh shit. They turned around in time to see Terrorsaur and Scorponok at the opening. "Terrorsaur, Terrorize," the flyer basically screamed. "Scorponok, Terrorize."

"Cheetor, Maximize," the cat transformed and put the pack aside as they ducked behind some rocks.

"We're sitting ducks here," Eri said. "If they hit the energon."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," the cat opened fire and forced the two back. "Besides, they wouldn't risk it at such a close range. The blast would get them too." That didn't exactly instill the best confidence in Eri. Thinking fast she picked up a small rock and hurled it at the Preds. It smacked off the scorpions helm and really ticked him off, but he didn't fire. Maybe Cheetor's right.

"Is that all you got pussycat?" the flyer taunted.

"It's more than enough for a flyin' chicken like you," the cat countered.

"I'll show you and that meat-bag chicken!" _Then again this guy doesn't have the best track record when it comes to shit like this! ___The scorpion attempted to stop the flyer but what could he do with his comrade ten feet in the air above him? Sure enough, Terrorsuar shot a missile at the Maximal.

"Cheetor, look out!" Eri acted fast and pushed him out of the way before jumping backwards herself. Two seconds later the shot hit the rock they had been behind and shook the entire cave. She looked up and saw all of the energon crystals swaying back and forth on the ceiling. One came crashing down and she barely got up and dodged it in time.

"Eri!" the cat stretched his servo out to her. She tried to grab it but they both had to pull back as the crystals continued to fall.

"Terrorsuar, you…" the scorpion started but was cut off as a crystal next to him exploded and sent him flying. The flyer attempted to dodge the falling pieces of energy but a piece of the ceiling got him instead and he plummeted under it to the hard cave floor. Dust kicked up everywhere as the crystals fell and/or exploded and the cave crumbled around the occupants.

~*~

Outside rocks collided and finally came to a stop as the cave semi settled. Bits of rock and dirt flew about and the energon disintegrated. A few of the rocks moved aside as a head pocked out and the scorpion attempted to dislodged the dust out of his systems. "That idiot," the Predacon said freeing himself and transforming as a few sparks flew out of his systems. He turned around and studied the cave in. "That fool, Maximal, and human must be scrap," he moved back a bit as the rocks shifted. "The other Maximals won't be too far off and I must tell Megatron," he said taking off for his base. He didn't even bother trying to search for the flyer.

If he had bothered to stick around another few seconds he would've seen the rocks move as another figure managed to climb their way out. "Oh," the cat groaned. "ERI!" he shouted the next second and tried to move some rocks. Only for those to fall over and cause the larger ones above it to nearly come down on him. "Eri," he called into the pile. "If you can hear me hold on. I'm gonna come get you." He then activated his comm link. "But I'm going to need some backup."

~*~

On the other side of the rocks.

Eri coughed as she peered around and got her bearings. It was so dark she could barely see except for a ray of light somewhere behind her. She stood up and dusted some of the dirt off of herself as she turned around. "Oh Kami," she whispered as she took in the sight of the large boulders and rocks blocking the cave entrance. The only opening was the small crack where the light came through at the very top.

She heard a noise like a grunt and noticed some rocks moving in front of her. "Cheetor?" she asked. Luck didn't seem to be on her side as a familiar, although dirtier and slightly dented, face came into view. "Not you." The flyer looked up at the sound of her voice and sneered at her. "Fleshy."

This was not good. The flyer moved a bit more but seemed to be stuck as he struggled to get out. She glanced past him to the one beam of light and knew she had to get out of there. Carefully, she stepped to the side of him and began climbing the pile. "This is your fault!" he yelled at her. "I'll rip you apart for this." She ignored him seeing as he desperately tried and failed to reach her. Eri noticed the rocks shifted a little as she kept going. She slipped and nearly went tumbling down before she grabbed one of the larger rocks for balance.

The next second the entire cave seemed to shake and the remaining stalagmites threatened to come down along with the pile of boulders she was climbing on. She half slid down half jumped off the pile as the rocks came crashing down and the hole basically became nonexistent. Eri happened to glance down and saw the flyer desperately trying to free himself as the pile moved to crush him completely. She stood back and meant to get further away. "Wait!" a desperate voice called out to her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "You can't leave me here!" he told her and he sounded genuinely terrified. _Why should I help him? He's tried to kill me and my friends how many times? If I was in that position he would just sit back and enjoy the show._ Still, Eri turned around and found herself looking into his frightened face as his optics pleaded with her. _Oh I'm gonna regret this. Damn me and my empathy!_

"Hold on," she grumbled running back over and fought to uncover him. Between the two of them they barely managed to get him out in time as the rocks toppled and the rest of the ceiling came down. Eri coughed as dirt got in her lungs and the world went completely black. But this time it was not because she passed out.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

"Are you sure the pussycat and human are offline?" Megatron grilled him.

"I'm sure Megatron. I saw the cave come down on them and Terrorsaur with my own optics."

"If that's the case the fool gets what he deserves but that still leaves us one short," he nearly growled the last part. "Tarantulas! Waspinator! Get to those coordinates and make sure the Maximal and human are obliterated! If we have in fact lost that idiot than I would at least like the playing field to be evened out."

No one really noticed the saddened look on Waspinator's face. "Terror-bot offline?" he quietly asked. Could his wing-mate really be dead?

~*~

At the cave.

"Stargirl, can ya hear me?" the rat called through the rocks. He attempted to move one but when he did two more fell down from the top in its place. "Ah!" he was frustrated. "This is gettin' us nowhere."

"It's too unstable to try and dig any further," Prime told them.

"But Eri might be in there somewhere," the cat countered. "What if she's hurt?"

"It won't do her or us any good if we offline trying to get to her," the leader quickly answered and they had to jump out of the way as the rocks settled again.

"Not to mention it could be making things worse on her side," the rhino added.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Dinobot inquired. "Leave her to the mercy of an unstable cave and Predacon?"

"How do you know one of them is in there with her?" the rat asked.

"There are only one set of tracks leading out of here vermin," the raptor answered.

"Yeah, but Terrorsaur can fly, Lizardlips."

"Yes but if he was caught in the blast as Cheetor described he would not be flying anywhere." The raptor looked to the pile of rocks with a sneer. "And he is far too resilient to be offlined by a mere cave in, I will give him that."

"So that twisted freak is in there with Eri," Cheetor sounded as alarmed as the rest of them looked.

"Well," Rattrap started and the others prepared for one of his less than optimistic comments, only to be a bit surprised. "We can't sell the little lady short. She's as tough as they come too. And if there's anyone who can outwit the flying turkey it's her." He pulled out his weapon and held it in his servos for the next bit. "And if he so much as looks at her wrong, I'll do more than just blast his wings off."


	3. Lost in the Dark: Part II

Eri slowly opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she regained her senses. This time she was surrounded by complete darkness. She got up and felt for her backpack still on her. Once she got it around she fished inside for something in it until she found it. Eri pulled out a mini flashlight and turned it on. _Good thing I came prepared._ She peered around the space and landed the beam on a familiar figure. Terrorsaur laid there unmoving. He didn't look good coated in dirt, dust, and small rocks. He looked as great as she felt as she noticed his plating was dented in various places.

Gingerly, Eri got to her feet and knew she was going to be sore for a while. She turned the light toward the cave entrance and her heart sunk. Giant boulders laid between her and freedom and dust seemed to refuse to settle completely as tiny pebbles kept coming down. There was no conceivable way to get out that she could see. That pile of rubble looked way too unstable to dig through or try to climb through now. She let out a disgusted sigh. _I'm only stuck here because of him._ She peered down at the unconscious flyer. _He's done nothing but try and kill me. The smart thing to do would've been to have left him there and ran. But… It wouldn't have been the right thing to do. Damn conscious. Now, I'm not only stuck in a cave but now I have to deal with an insane Predacon. Joy._ "Kami, what did I do to deserve this?"

At that moment the flyer let out a grumble and made her jump. Oh great. He leaned himself up coughed out some dirt. "Uh," he groaned and held his dented helm. Eri knew this was bad if he got to his feet and she felt in her pocket for the yo-yo in case. "My aching helm." He choose that second to look up at the source of the light and saw her standing there. "You," he growled and attempted to get to his pedes. "I'll rip you…" he seemed to have trouble getting up and stumbled back down to his knee joints. "Just you w-wait fleshy." He finally got to his pedes but teetered back and forth very unstable. "As soon as the ground stops shaking. You'll be sorry you ever meet the fearsome, Terrorsaur," and with that he took a step forward and went careening back to the floor. Eri simply stood there and watched the scene as he didn't exactly look all there. "Um," she was sort of at a loss to do about this. "Are you ok?"

~*~

Outside a short time later.

"Does spider-bot think Terror-bot, cat-bot, and female fleshy-bot offlined?" the wasp asked.

"Perhaps, but we need proof. If they are indeed scraped I wonder if Megatron would let me keep the human's remains," he contemplated. They both heard talking and peered over some rocks to see the Maximals outside the cave entrance.

"This should shoot a high pitched frequency through the rock and allow us to see the inside of the cave," Rhinox explained holding up a device.

"Should?" the rat asked.

"Well I haven't had the chance to test it out yet. And it could be risky. The frequency should act a sort of sonar and allow us to see inside. But…"

"Go on," Optimus prompted.

"It could also act as a catalyst for the unstable landscape and actually make the disruptions worse."

"What if you bring the roof down right on top of her?" the cat spoke up.

"It's a chance we'll have to take if we wish to see inside," the raptor added.

~*~

"It seems as though the fur-ball is still functional," the spider said from their position.

"Then Terror-bot could still be online?" the wasp hopefully asked.

"I wouldn't put it past that fool, but Megatron will not be pleased. The only comforting news is that the human is apparently trapped inside," the wasp didn't particularly care for how the spider went into maniacal laughter after making that statement.

~*~

Back in the cave.

Eri watched the injured flyer as he kind of rolled around on the floor of the cave for a bit. It was like he was a turtle who was flipped upside down. Under less extreme circumstances Eri may have found it funny. Right now, it was merely disconcerting and off-putting. To her it seemed like he just couldn't seem to get his bearings enough to even flip over. Let alone get to his feet again. "This day just got a whole lot weirder."

Of course he grumbled the whole time and let out a stream of cybertronian curses that would've made Rattrap blush. Eri took a step back and assessed the situation seeing as Terrorsuar wasn't the biggest threat in the world. "How the hell am I going to get out of here?" She pointed her beam of light toward the cave entrance but doubted that way was going to yield anything productive. She wasn't going to risk climbing it again and being crushed. And if the boys tried to dig her out it would just crush her from this end and probably kill them as well. So, that left her with one option. Find another way out of the cave.

"Ah," she grumbled thinking back to all those cave movies she'd seen. "Nothing good ever happens in caves." As if to illustrate the point the flyer managed to finally flip over and get to his servos and knees.

"As soon as I catch you I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh forget it," he held his dented helm and looked ready to collapse again. "My helm's killing me" Right at that moment the rocks and entire cave almost seemed to vibrate. "What the hell?!" the flyer cried out in alarm. "Not again!" Eri screamed getting ready to run. It looked like everything was ready to come down on the both of them. Eri whirled around and started bolting for it when she heard another sound behind her.

The flyer let out a high pitched squawking noise that tugged at her heart. She actually glanced back to see him barely get his pedes under him and swayed horrendously back and forth. He even banged off the walls and appeared seconds away from collapsing. "WHY ME?!" Eri yelled at whatever higher being obviously hated her as she ran back to him. She got under one of his arms and supported his weight while trying to keep him balanced. "What are you doing?" he growled at her as they practically stumbled forward. "I don't need your help."

"Would you just shut up?" she countered trying to keep them from being crushed by everything.

~*~

Outside.

"Shut it off Rhinox!" Cheetor cried out in alarm as more boulders on their side came flying right at them. They could only imagine what was happening on the other side. They all had to get twenty feet back for their own safety. It took about a full minute for the earth to stop moving and they all stood there in horror. "ERI!" Cheetor unhelpfully yelled at the pile.

"Don't worry spots," the rat attempted to tell himself as well as the cat. "It'll take more than a few rocks to take Stargirl down."

"Did you get anything?" Primal inquired.

Rhinox looked at the readouts. "It looks like the cave is actually part of a system that goes on for miles. I couldn't get a complete readout but with a system like this there's bound to be more than one entrance."

"That's what I like to here! All we have to do is find one of 'em and boom! We find the little lady," the rat said.

Unfortunately the rhino shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have no idea where any possible opening could be. For all we know an opening may not even be in Maximal territory. And there were two distinct energy signatures in there."

"We can't leave Eri alone with Terrorsuar," the cat growled. "He may try something or in the best case try to take her hostage."

"If I recall Eri left the base prepared," Primal stated. "I believe she'll be able to handle the situation, including Terrorsuar, until we are able to get her out. But we can't risk using the scanner again. Rhinox, do you think you can rig up some sort of probe or some other type of scanning device?"

"I might but it'll take a while."

"Well, that's just Prime."

~*~

"Lord Megatron, it appears that the pussycat, human, and moron are functional. However, Terrorsuar and the girl are currently trapped in the cave," the spider commend their leader.

There was an angry growl on the other end and it wasn't hard to picture the scorpion running for cover. "Very well, you and Waspinator remain where you are and we will be there shortly. We'll give the Maximals a little distraction from losing their friend. Yesssss."

~*~

Inside the cave.

Eri coughed a little as she practically drug the flyer through the cave. After bolting for about a full minute the cave seemed to stop trying to crush them and she let him go to get a reasonable distance from him. Injured or not he was still the enemy and she needed to stay leery around him. Both of them leaned against opposing walls, she caught her breath and he tried to keep from falling back to the floor. Then, energon started messing with him. "Beast mode," he managed to get out. There were a few sparks and grinding sounds but he managed to transform and stood there with a little less trouble. But he definitely didn't look any better. "Ow," he groaned as a couple more sparks flew out of his helm. They lit up fairly well in the darkness of the cave. The only other source of light was from her tiny flashlight she still had in her hand. _What am I going to do now? ___

Eri finally got her wind back and started heading deeper into the cave, listening carefully to make sure he wasn't following her. "Where are you going?" he said behind her. She sighed but didn't turn around. "Hopefully, t-to get out of h-here." She heard a noise and turned around to see him attempting to hop after her. In her free time she had kind of wondered how he would get around if he wasn't flying. He answered her question but it still looked like he was struggling not to fall over. And now that she was really paying attention she noticed one of his wings looked fried all to hell. Most likely from an exploding energon crystal. "How do you know the way?"

"I d-don't," she truthfully answered.

"Then how do you know if there even is a way out?" his voice got higher and she could almost feel the anxiety in his tone. "What if there's not and we're stuck in here?!" he started hopping up and down in a panic. "I need to get out of here! There's no light! I need air! HELP! HELP!" Eri suddenly understood why the flyer had all those extra lights in his room. He was afraid of the dark, and claustrophobic. _Great. Terrific, this is exactly what I need._

He started laughing insanely and kept hopping about. Though his laughter died down into hysterical distress noises and Eri feared he was about to start bouncing off the walls. Her brain said the smart thing would be to simply leave him to have his breakdown and get the hell out of there. But… "Terrorsuar," she tried but he didn't seem to hear her. "Terrorsuar," she attempted louder and waving her arms but it still did nothing. Deciding the dramatical approach may be better she grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face. "Terrorsuar! You need to calm down, panicking won't help. I need you to stop jumping around and help me find a way out of here. Can you do that?"

He looked at her in shock for a moment before the gravity of her words seeped into his processor. "O-ok," he stuttered and stopped jumping.

Seeing as he appeared to be getting his wits back she decided to use this opportunity. "Alright, now I need to save the batteries in this flashlight. Do you have anything on you that could make a light?"

"No."

"Hold on a second then," she put her backpack on the cave floor for a second and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. _Too bad I have to use these._ She pulled out a couple of glowsticks, one in the form of a necklace. She cracked a few of them and the light started emitting off of them. In all she had three regular sticks, one necklace, and four bracelets. She put the necklace on Terrorsaur to keep him calm and put the bracelets on herself before placing the rest in her pack and turning the flashlight off. Thankfully, the necklace and bracelets were pretty bright and lit up the area around them. She could hear him intake air through his vents at a fast pace and she decided to put a stop to it. "Don't worry, these last up to eight hours and I plan on being out of here before we use all of them."

This seemed to calm him a bit before he looked into her face. "Why are you doing this? Why bother helping me at all? You know if things were different I would offline you on sight. So, why help me now when I'm slagged and you could just leave me? Not that I want you to but still. Oh, and why did you hit me?"

"Y-you wouldn't understand," she said. "You might be a jerk, and d-don't deny it. We may be e-e-enemies and all but you're still hurt. You were in danger and as-asked me for he-help. My conscious wouldn't just l…let me lea-leave you th-there. I might be stu-stupid for doing so. Heck, when th-this is over you mi…might even kill me. But at least I d-d-did what I fel-felt was right. And I didn't hit you, I slapped you to ca-calm you down."

"You're as softsparked as the Maximals," he grumbled. "But you might have a point in us sticking together. You scratch my back I scratch yours?" She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. But she wouldn't leave him there in the darkness to lose his mind and die. "Sure," she mumbled.


	4. Lost in the Dark: Part III

They walked for what must've been hours. Eri couldn't keep track of time in the darkness. They were mostly silent except for the few times Eri had to stop to take care of personal matters. He would give her some distance but she noticed he wouldn't get too far ahead of her. Finally, she found herself exhausted and it was clear he wouldn't be able to hop much further either. "M-maybe we should st-stop for the n-night," she suggested. She expected him to complain but instead he practically collapsed where he was and said, "About time."

She took her pack off her shoulders and used it as a pillow. There was no way for her to light a fire and it had gotten considerably colder. Eri didn't know if that was a sign they were close to an opening or not. Although she would have preferred to have been out of there by now. She made sure to lay so she was facing him. _I'm sympathetic but not stupid. I wish I was back at base with the others. And my own bed._ With any luck they would find a way out tomorrow and they could go their separate ways.

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

"How's it going Rhinox?" Primal asked.

"As good as could be expected," was his answer. "I'm almost done with making a makeshift probe to inspect the caves. It should travel the entire length of the systems and find a way out. Along with Eri."

Just then the alarm sounded. "Great!" Rattrap said pulling out his weapon. "Just what we need. The Preds are up to somthin'."

"They are trying to distract us from the caves," Dinobot stated.

"Mighty known they'd pull somethin' like this."

"It doesn't matter," Optimus said. "Rhinox, stay here and finish the probe. Everyone else lock and load."

~*~

Outside.

"Yesss," Megatron growled unloading everything he had on the Maximal shield. "The longer we keep them here the longer that human is at the mercy of the elements. She won't last long, noooooo."

"What about Terror-bot?" Waspinator asked.

"That fool gets what he deserves. With any luck he'll take care of that human for us and then offline." The wasp didn't say anything but had a saddened expression and stopped shooting for a few seconds.

~*~

Somewhere inside the caves.

"Fleshy." Eri mumbled something in her sleep but didn't stir. "Hea, meat-bag." She turned over this time but still didn't open her eyes. "Human! Wake up!" She jolted awake and desperately peered around in the dark. "Huh? W-what?" Her eyes finally managed to focus in the darkness and saw Terrorsaur, still in his beast mode, glaring at her. Though he seemed on the verge of panic. His optics were larger than normal.

"These light sticks are going out!" he yelled at her.

"You mean g-glowsticks," she corrected and saw he was right. They were almost out and she rummaged in her bag and found the normal ones. "Hold on, I h-have a c…couple more." She cracked them and went over to him. She took the necklace off and put two on the normal ones on his neck instead using the strings. She took off her bracelets and used the last one for herself. "What happens when these go out?" he questioned her as they headed off again.

"I st-still have the flashlight. B…but I don't wan-want to use it unless I h-have to. Thankfully, I have ba-ba-batteries for it. So it'll l-last a good while." She turned to smile reassuringly at him. "We'll b-be out of here by th-then."

"How can you do that?"

"D-do what?"

"Be so enthusiastic about all of this! We're lost in a dark cave system. You're separated from all of your little Maximal friends and trapped with a Predacon who would offline you if the situation was different. But you still give me some of your stuff and try to keep me calm. How can you do it?"

She paused and though over it. "W-well I don't really know how e-else to act. I could have left you b-back t…there but it wouldn't have been r-right. Plus, you s-said so yourself that we sh…should work together to g-g-get out of here. I could b-be sad or sc-scared that I'm here with y-you." _Truth be told I kind of am._ "B-but sitting around wa-waiting to be rescued wouldn't do m-me or the Maximals any good. I kn-know they're looking for me. But I h-h-have to help them out too. So, I try to think po-positively. I h-heard the key to survival is ha-having a good attitude. W…who knows? It couldn't hurt."

They kept moving and didn't talk much after that. Until Eri's stomach rumbled. "What was that?" he asked. "My stomach," she answered and put her pack down so she could rummage in it. She found what she was looking for and pulled it out. "You h-hungry?" she inquired. She'd been around the Maximals long enough to know they not only consumed energon but could live off of organic matter.

"Depends. What you got?" he looked at the bag suspiciously.

"Jerky," she answered taking a bite. He looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about so she elaborated. "It's meat," she held out a piece to him and he still looked at it. "C-come on," she urged. "I wouldn't b-be eating it if it was poison," she took another bite. He sighed but took it from her and gobbled it down. "Got any more?" he asked after savoring it a second.

"Y-yeah, but we'd better save some of it f-for later," she split a couple more pieces with him and then put it away. "What was in that stuff?" he asked looking like he was parched. "H-here," she handed him her water bottle. "B-but remember to save s-some."

"W-what did you think?" she asked as they walked on. "Did y-you like it?"

"It's not fresh-meat but it wasn't too bad," he finally commented. "Could've done without making me feel like I swallowed an ocean." Eri couldn't help it and let out a small giggle. She contributed it to her being so on edge that she would think the smallest clever comment would be funny. He simply looked at her like she was weird but didn't say anything else.

~*~

A couple hours later.

"So then I grabbed him and threw him right in the garbage bin," Terrorsaur finished. Eri tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Earlier there had nearly been another cave in on them. Course he was about to freak out but she found if she kept him talking it worked as a good distraction. And Primus knew he didn't need an excuse to go on about any accomplishment he may have had. Even if it amounted to some stories Eri believed never happened. Or if they did he exaggerated everything about them.

"Hea," she stopped and noticed something ahead of them. "Is that…"

"Light!" he practically screamed and the two of them picked up the pace. But what they were met with was basically a giant slap to the face. The cave opened up alright. But, only the ceiling. There was a hole five cybertronians could have fit through. But there was no way to get up to it. No rocks, plants, or stalactites. The sun was setting and the light shown as both a beacon and a taunt. Of freedom they couldn't reach. Eri looked over and noticed the cave seemed to end. If they went back there'd be no guarantee there was a split off they had missed. And even if they had there was the risk it would end up like this. A useless dead-end. Not like they could turn back. It would take them another two days to get back to where they had started. The water and batteries would most likely run out.

"Can you fly?" she asked him.

He attempted to transform but stopped when sparks flew and they heard gears grinding. Then he tried flapping his wings. She was a little hopeful when he got two feet off the ground but then he plummeted down and hit the cave floor hard. "Slag," he grumbled. "This is all your fault!" he turned on her.

"Excuse me?" she countered.

"You heard me meat-bag. If you and the pussycat hadn't fired at us then we wouldn't even be here."

 _That does it._ "What fight were you in?" she was pissed off. "You guys threatened us first and you were the one who collapsed the damn cave! Not me or Cheetor! All I've been trying to do since then is get us out of here and help you! Stupid me, I probably should have left you back there to be crushed or lose your bloody processor."

"Just wait until my internal repairs are done fleshy."

"Yeah, yeah," she cut him off. "You'll kill me or worse. Well mister that isn't today now is it? If you try anything now I'll kick your aft and we both know it. So how about we both just go our separate ways and leave it at that?" She walked away from him and sat down on the other side of the ceiling. Eri figured staying there would be her best bet if the Maximals were looking for her. At least, she didn't see any other good option. Maybe she could figure a way out. Besides, even if Terrorsuar could fly she doubted he's take her with him. He'd probably fly by a few times and taunt her before heading off to the Preds. She didn't want to think what might happen if they all found her stuck in a hole. With no way out.

Meanwhile, the flyer grumbled and sat down opposite of her on the other side of the cave roof. He was thinking how this might be his best option. Once he repaired himself he could easily fly out. He just had to be patient and enjoy the fresh air and sunlight. He wasn't sure what she was going to do and he honestly didn't care.

Eventually the light faded and the night air settled in. Eri shuddered but still had nothing to light a fire with. She put her backpack down and held the flashlight to her. The glowsticks having run out a while ago. Though the stars coming through the roof was enough for her to keep an eye on the Predacon. He hadn't made a move or talked to her but she wasn't taking the chance. She doubted she'd be able to sleep at all anyway due to the temperature drop. She thought it was bad before… Now it was ten times worse. It reminded her of the time she was with Dinobot out in the woods. Only difference was she didn't have a nice companion to share body heat with. Suffice it to say it was one of the longest nights of her life.

~*~

The following morning.

Eri felt beyond horrible. Her back hurt and she was so tired she had a headache. She got up stiffly and peered over at the downed flyer. He woke up as sunlight poured into their domain. Only he smirked at her and didn't seem to be lacking in anything. This just ticked her off and renewed her ambition to get the heck out of there on her own.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

The proximity sensor sounded for what must've been the sixth time in over twelve hours. Anytime the Maximals got a moment it seemed they were put on alert by the Preds either attacking or running in and out of their sensors. It wasn't hard to see what they were doing. Keeping the Maximals on their toes and exhausted. Not to mention it was nearly impossible to leave because then they'd be walking into a possible ambush. Rhinox was finished with his probe but unless they could figure a way around the Predacons there was no way for them to use it.

~*~

The cave.

Eri examined every inch of the cave to find some way out. It was on her third pass she found a root sticking out of the dirt near the top. It ran down the side and she was certain she could grab it. When she angled herself just right she could look through the roof and see it was attached to a large tree. _It should hold me. And it has to be better then me sitting around waiting for flyboy to get his wings back._ So she secured her backpack and latched onto the root. She knew this was going to be tricky so she watched where she put her hands and feet.

Terrorsaur watched her as she examined the entire cave. Then he thought it was a bit funny how she believed she could climb out of there on a flimsy root. There was no way it was going to support her weight. "Hea, fleshy. How's the view up there?" he taunted the higher she got.

Eri choose to ignore him in favor or trying to continue climbing. The way the roof was formed she'd have to use her legs and climb horizontally before she reached the top. _Just don't look down. Don't look down._ Her hands stung and the exposed parts of her legs were being scratched but it was working. The key word being 'was'. She was nearly to the rim when the root moved. "Uh, oh." She froze for a moment and definitely felt the root separate from the ceiling. "No, no, no."

Then, to her horror the root separated from the ceiling and went tumbling through the air. It didn't give out completely but suspended her high up in the air. The force of her body weight made it swing back and forth a little bit and she couldn't help but close her eyes and cling to the root. Like that would help. She couldn't help but let out a surprised scream when she first fell down.

At first he thought it was hilarious. Now, he wasn't so sure as she was suspended in the air and hung onto the root for her life. For some reason his spark clenched a little when she let out a surprised cry and she closed her eyes in fear. He knew it was stupid. He was a fearsome Predacon. A ruler of the skies. He shouldn't even be giving a small bag of moving meat a second thought. He should be laughing at her plight. But he wasn't…

Eri chanced opening her eyes and looked down. Bad mistake. She was about twenty feet off the cave floor and she'd seen enough _MythBusters_ episodes to know a fall from this height wouldn't be good. But her heart nearly stopped when she looked up and saw it wasn't going to hold her much longer. "Oh shit." There was no way she'd be able to climb it in time so she did the opposite and slid down the root hoping she could get down before it broke. Unfortunately, this didn't occur.

She was halfway down when it gave out. This time things didn't slow down like the time her and Dinobot went flying off the cliff. If anything time seemed to speed up as she fell and hit the cave floor. Lucky for her the pack took most of the hit but she still managed to bang the back of her head off the floor. Her body throbbed in pain and she saw black fuzz filter across her vision. "Awwww," she moaned.

Something came across her field of vision but she didn't have the ability to comprehend who or what it was. "Haruko?" she asked. "Give me five more minutes." And just like that she was out.

"Hea," Terrorsaur poked her in the shoulder. He didn't like how he smelt blood and her eyes had rolled back. "Meat-bag!" he shook her shoulder. "Maximal lover!" he tried again but got no response. He grabbed both of her shoulders. "Eri!"


	5. Glimmer

The Maximal Base.

The Predacons were still stationed outside the Maximal base and were getting ready to make another move when the Maximals beat them to it. All of them came charging out of their ship heavily armed. "Maximals!" Optimus called out. "You know what to do. Cover Rhinox."

"Predacons, attack!" Megatron countered. It was all out insanity as both sides fired and dodged back and forth. Optimus took to the sky to cover Rhinox. Seeing as they were down a bot, not to mention a flyer, they were at a slight disadvantage. "Go, Rhinox. I'll cover you."

The rhino charged forward carrying something and headed for the ridge that led to the cave system. They others were distracted but Megatron spotted him and fired his purple laser. It hit the rhino square in the back and he fell forward. "I would have thought you knew better than to underestimate me, Primal," Megatron gloated. Whatever had been in the Maximal's servos had been crushed by his own body weight.

To his surprise the Maximal smirked when he turned to glance back at the Predacon leader. "You shouldn't be the one to underestimate us, Megatron," Primal stated. The so called 'item' Rhinox had been carrying had been little more than a couple pieces of metal welded together. Enraged Megatron snarled and looked around at the rest of the Maximals. That's when he noticed one was missing. "Where is that infernal vermin?!"

~*~

Outside the caves.

"Don't worry kiddo," Rattrap said setting up the probe in a gap between the rocks. "Well get ya out." He was forced to jump back as the rocks slid but the probe made it inside, which had been his entire goal to begin with. "Just hold on."

~*~

In the caves.

Eri felt like crap. Plain and simple. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt like she was spinning. It took her a good five minutes to be able to open her eyes without feeling like she was going to vomit. Another three minutes were added when she fought to keep the cave from spinning. But when she managed to focus she found the light had considerably dimmed and she guessed it must've been setting. Though she was a bit thankful because she doubted her senses would be able to handle blinding light.

What she found odd was she was laying on her backpack. But not where she had expected. She remembered falling and landing on her back and smacking her head off the floor. But now her head was propped up on her pack. "Wha?" she managed and propped her elbows up.

"So, you're still alive," she heard Terrorsaur say. She glanced over and saw him eating some of her jerky.

"How?" she stopped when she noticed something. There was a makeshift band-aid on her forehead. _But this was in my emergency kit… How is it on me? Wait, could he have?_ "D-did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Put thi-this on me?" she gingerly sat up but figured that was all she was gonna be able to do.

"What if I did?"

"W-w-why?"

"What's with all these questions?" he half squawked. "Like I said before kid, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Think of it as payback for helping me out earlier."

All Eri could do was gawk at him for a moment. Terrorsaur… A Predacon who hated her guts with a passion had helped her? _Did I hit my head harder than I thought?_ Still, her hallucinating wouldn't explain the wrapping around her head. _But, he could've killed me. And he didn't._ Slowly, a soft smile came to her face. "Thank you Terrorsaur."

He seemed put off that she was smiling at him. "Eh, don't mention it." He took a bite of jerky and swallowed before he spoke again. "I mean it. One word of this to anyone and your dead!"

"Sure," she still smiled and reached for some of her water. It was too far away though and she had to grab her head to fight off dizziness. The next moment the water bottle rolled over and hit her knee. She looked up but he wasn't looking at her. Her smile returned and the two sat in silence for a while. Until she thought of something. "Hea, Terrorsaur?"

"What?"

"Now that you're talking to me again. What happened to that bot you threw in the garbage bin?" She could've sworn she saw him smirk before he answered. "Well…"

~*~

A little later.

Eri sat there freezing her butt off again. Maybe it was her injury but she could've sworn it was colder this night than the previous one. "T-this s-s-sucks," her teeth chattered. _I wish the guys were here. Wonder if they're nearby._ She couldn't help but picture her little room back on the ship. It wasn't much, a metal room with a metal bed. But it had been warm. Not to mention all of her friends had always been nearby. Even if they were ever attacked Eri felt she'd be safe with all of the Maximals practically down the hall. Well, maybe a couple of halls but still. _I miss them._

To distract herself Eri wondered if Terrorsaur felt the same way in that regard. He and Waspinator looked like they were friends to her. But she wondered if he cared about anyone else. From her interactions with him she knew the wasp was probably missing the flyer. But did anyone else? She doubted Megatron did by the way he treated Terrorsuar. She didn't want to think about the spider and scorpion. But did they miss him? To an extent she felt bad for the Predacon thinking that no one but Waspinator might have cared he was gone. It was the complete opposite from her and the Maximals. She had no doubt they were looking for her and worried. But… _Poor Terrorsaur. Never thought I'd actually feel sorry for him. Being a Predacon must suck. No wonder Dinobot left._

"W-why is it s-s-so fr-freaking co-cold?" she whispered shivering. The flyer and Dinobot never seemed bothered by this. She figured it must be nice not having the temperature to really worry about. Eri found she couldn't sleep because she had to keep moving to stay warm. Curling into a tight ball hadn't helped. But the constant moving also wasn't helping her head. _I am so tired._ Apparently, her little nap earlier hadn't helped much.

She stopped for a moment when she heard Terrorsaur stir. At first she thought he was just turning in his sleep but then she heard the telltale hopping he did. Right at her. Eri didn't really know what to think of it. _If he'd wanted to kill me he would've done it earlier. So what's he doing?_

Before she could turn around she felt warmth envelope her as his wings wrapped around her. _What. The. Hell._ "Uh…" she was literally at a loss. "Terrorsaur, wh-what are y-you d…doing?"

"Quiet," he told her. She couldn't turn around in his grip to tell where exactly his head was. "What's it look like?"

"W-well…" she started but was cut off.

"I can't sleep listening to you move around all night. So just shut up and recharge already."

Eri felt a blush on her face. Besides Dinobot she's never been in a situation like this before. But, Dinobot was a friend and Terrorsuar… Was he an enemy at this point? Honestly, she was beginning to have her doubts. He said he was only doing it because she helped him before. But wasn't he always harping about killing her? So, why not just leave her to die or kill her and steal her stuff? At some point he'd be able to fly out of there. Why go to all the trouble helping her? She didn't think he had the same honorable code as Dinobot when it came to the whole paying her back deal.

 _I'm so confused._ Her mind became even fuzzier as she began to feel nice and warm. She yawned and knew she couldn't fight sleep for much longer. But if he did try something it's not like she'd be able to exactly fight him off in her current state. _Maybe I'm overthinking it._ The next moment she fell into blissful dreamland.

~*~

Maximal Base.

"I can't believe the Preds fell for it," Rattrap gloated. "Good thing for us they're a couple sparkplugs short, huh?" Dinobot growled at that but Optimus interrupted them before they could get into it.

"How much of the cave system has it scanned?" he inquired.

"I'd guess about thirty percent, it still has a long way to go. So far it hasn't found any plausible exits Eri could've used."

"Any sign of her?" the cat asked.

"No, it'll alert us if it picks up her or Terrorsaur's signature."

"Think he could be near Stargirl?" Rattrap questioned.

"Knowing him he will not be far from her," Dinobot stated. "Terrorsaur does not do well in enclosed spaces, it will impede his logic circuits. Not to mention he holds a grudge against her. The first opportunity he has he will spring on her."

"Like Eri would let that happen."

"He has done it before has he not?"

"Could you at least try to think on the bright side? Can't believe I'm the one who's sayin' that," Rattrap mumbled the last part. All of the Maximals and ex-Pred fell silent and simply stared at the screen in front of them that relayed all of the ground the probe covered. All they could do now was sit back and wait. And hope Eri was alright.

~*~

Back in the caves.

Eri yawned and got up. Effectively slipping out of the Predacons wings. She tried to be stealthy so she wouldn't wake him but it didn't work. He grumbled before looking and seeing what woke him up. "Where are you going?" he half yawned half grumbled. His optics blinked much like a humans eyes when they were tired or got up too earlier.

"I'll be right back," she answered. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He simply stared a moment more before mumbling something and turning over. Eri went and took care of things but didn't really know what to do when she returned. Should she go back to where he was? Or was that a limited offer? Would he get angry? Luckily he answered her questions.

He turned back and faced her again with a half asleep look on his face. "What are you waiting for?" he asked and opened his wings for her. "Get over here." She did so and laid back down in his wings. Only this time she was facing him. He didn't seem to care and was in recharge within seconds. Feeling exhausted herself Eri snuggled up to him without thinking. She'd worry about him being the enemy in the morning. For now his warmth was lulling her back into a carefree slumber. "G 'night," she barely whispered.


	6. One More Day

The following morning.

Oddly enough it was Terrorsaur who woke up first. This was as much a surprise to him as it would have been to anyone else. He was famous for sleeping in and one of the Preds always had to come into his room yelling at him. Unless it was Waspinator, he usually just persisted until he ticked the other flyer off so much he got up.

He came to awareness gradually. The first thing he noticed was that something warm was pressed up against him. It was nice and soft and without thinking he hugged it to him for a moment. It was certainly better than any pillow type thing he remembered having. Though his foggy circuits reminded him soon enough that he didn't have anything like that.

His optics flashed open to see what in the name of Primus it could be. Only to fall on the human sleeping soundly wrapped up in his wings. For a moment he forgot how she got there… Until events of the previous few days came barreling at him. He relaxed a bit but still couldn't fully comprehend why it was exactly he had helped her out. Those explanations he gave her the other day seemed plausible enough… Didn't they?

As if sensing she was being stared at Eri shifted in her sleep but actually curled up closer to the flayer than turning away. He laid there frozen as she settled back down. She couldn't have been but two inches away from being pressed right into him. And though he would openly deny it to anyone else, even himself at moments, at that time he couldn't argue that he actually liked it.

He knew she was organic so she was bound to be squishy compared to his metal frame. But she was the softest thing he had probably ever felt. Her frame gave a bit under his wings but not like she was mush. The only thing he could compare her to was the warm tender frame he remembered from his carrier. But he didn't even think it came that close. Eri was nice and warm too. Not enough to overheat his systems but enough that he wanted to curl into the warmth.

Though he was a little surprised she had trusted him enough to recharge right next to him. Maybe it was because she had been freezing to death, or because she had been too injured to fight him off. For all he knew it was a mixture of both. But… Looking at her like this was different. He wasn't trying to attack her, she wasn't running away from him or facing off, and none of the Maximals were on his tail. She was still nothing but a human. Although, in recharge she looked innocent and even younger than usual. Two qualities he hadn't seen very much off, even back on Cybertron. It was a pleasant change of pace.

Things were simple like this. They weren't enemies, but he wasn't going to go so far as to call them friends. Waspinator was the closest thing he had in that category and that was only because they were wing-mates. So, he had no clue what to call this. Whatever it was though was enjoyable.

So, he laid there a little longer. Just letting the world turn and the war rage on. All that mattered at that moment was him resting and holding her in his wings. She continued to sleep, oblivious to him occasionally glancing down at her. For once, Terrorsaur got a break.

~*~

A while later.

The bliss couldn't last forever. Eri eventually yawned and began to wake up. She wasn't surprised to wake up in his wings. But she was shocked to see he got up the same time she did. "G' morning," she groggily said getting up to go take care of business. He didn't answer her but watched her walk off.

When she was out of sight he attempted to pump his wings up and down to gage his repairs. Unlike yesterday once he got a few feet in the air he was able to stay up. On the bright side he could now fly out of there and… What exactly? Go back to his ship and get yelled at by Megatron. He doubted Scorponok or Tarantulas would be happy to see him. If anything they'd rub the whole thing in his faceplates. Waspinator would be the best to get a nice welcome from. Only he knew the wasp would practically be up his tailpipe for the next few solar cycles. He appreciated the sentiment but it would get on his nerve circuits.

His thoughts went back to the human. She hadn't yelled at him since their fight. The fleshy would ask him questions but not in a manner that grated on him. And no matter how much he talked it seemed like she was more than willing to listen. But she wasn't rammed up his tailpipe either. Terrorsaur also thought about how nicely she's fit up against him. Having her around wasn't the worst thing.

He landed and not two seconds later she walked back in. One more day wouldn't hurt, right?

~*~

Later that day.

Eri and Terrorsaur sat and ate the last of her jerky when they heard something. Both looked up to notice a ball looking device come flying into where they were. "What is that?" Eri asked standing up. Terrorsaur didn't answer because he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

An alarm sounded and part of the control panel lit up. "Everyone!" Rhinox called hitting a few buttons. The Maximals and ex-Predacon ran in there in record time.

"What is it?!" the cheetah was the first to ask.

"The probe found Eri," he answered typing.

"Where?" Rattrap questioned.

"Hold on," the rhino said recording where she was. "I may be able to bring up a video feed." Sure enough a blue static filled picture of Eri's face filled the screen as she was shocked to see a picture of all the Maximals.

"Wha?"

"Eri!"

"Stargirl!"

"Human!"

"Are you alright?"

"Where are you?"

"We'll come get you immediately."

"Guys!" Eri shouted to be heard over everyone. "I'm fine and I really have no clue where I am right now."

"Don't worry," Rhinox reassured her. "I'll triangulate your location using the probe, just don't move." He hit a couple more keys and looked alarmed. "Eri, I don't mean to alarm you but my readings show Terrorsaur within fifty feet of you."

"Um," she really didn't know how to answer. Not because she was horribly worried about the flyer's threat. But because she'd promised him. Said flyer came up behind her, in robot form, and grabbed her from behind.

"EEP!" she yelled out in surprise. Her first instinct would be to fight but his grip was loose on her.

"Play along," he whispered in her ear. Then he held her up so the Maximals could see the full picture, including him holding his weapon next to her head.

"Terrorsaur!" she heard Rhinox nearly yell over the line.

"Let go of her," Cheetor growled.

"I don't think so pussycat," the flyer taunted. Eri acted like she was struggling and decided to play along. Though she felt bad for deceiving her friends. "Me and this fleshy are gonna have some fun."

"Terrorsaur," Optimus came on all calm and collected. "You have nothing to gain in harming her. Let Eri go and we'll forget this happened."

"Tempting," the flyer faked thinking. "But no," and with that line he shot the probe and destroyed it. After that he let Eri go and converted to beast mode like nothing had happened.

"You know they'll be after you now," she said putting her backpack on. "You coulda just went with their offer."

"What fun would that be?" He flapped his wings and she was stunned to see he could fly. "Now I gotta get out of here before your little friends show up."

"Ok," she said. And Eri couldn't place it but she felt a little sad at seeing the flyer go. Though she couldn't blame for leaving. "Guess I'll see you."

"Remember fleshy this changes nothing. The next time I see you you're fair game."

"Yeah," she sighed and looked down.

"What's with that look?" he internally asked himself. Shouldn't she be happy that her friends were coming to rescue her? And why did he even care what she felt? _Stupid Maximal lover. Her infernal feelings must be rubbing off on me._ But, he had wanted at least one more day. He knew his wish had been obliterated. Although, it didn't have to be destroyed just yet.

Eri was surprised when he landed again and he turned around. "Hop on," he sounded reluctant but Eri couldn't comprehend it.

"What? Why?"

"Why the pit do you think?" he snarled but it didn't seem to hold much anger behind it. "You saved me twice. The least I can do is make sure those stupid Maximals find you. This way we'll be even. Now get on before I change my mind."

She didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitating she put her arms around his neck and he lifted them both up into the air. It was way different for her because she'd never been giving a lift by someone who could fly. She excluded the one time she plowed into him and they both fell out of the sky. They kept going up and up and sure enough they took off out of the hole. She glanced down one more time before he leveled out and she got a great view of the entire landscape beneath them.

She knew it could all be a trick. He could simply be using her to save his own aft. The flyer could be trying to get her comfortable and unsuspecting before he delivered the final blow. Or he could be headed off to hand her over to the Predacons for his own benefit. But… As Eri soared in the sky, her instincts told her he didn't mean her any harm.

"Thanks Terrorsaur," she tried to hide her smile in his neck but failed. He could hear it in the way she spoke. She couldn't see it from her position but the flyer had a small gentle grin of his own.


	7. Power Trip

All the Maximals were literally at a dead run for Eri's last recorded location. Except for Optimus who flew as much as he could before the energon buildup got to him. The others joined him in seeing the destroyed probe and Eri nowhere in sight.

"Do you think the flying turkey snatched Stargirl?" Rattrap asked.

"The evidence doesn't point to much else," Rhinox said.

"We gotta find her!" Cheetor nearly shouted.

"Everyone split up and report if you see anything," Primal ordered. "If you find Eri and Terrorsaur do not engage unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to set him off." And with that the Maximals and Dinobot all spread out in a grid formation to find their missing friend.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"So, what's the plan?" Eri asked.

"I'll drop you off near the boarder and then head to my base," the flyer informed her. "I assume you can find your own way back."

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm sure one of your Maximal friends will find you before that." Something seemed to catch his attention for a moment. He let out a small chuckle before saying, "Watch this." With that he dive-bombed a nearby eagle who just so happened to be flying nearby. The poor bird never saw it coming as Terrorsaur swallowed it whole. "Aw, it's good to be a Predacon," he commented.

Eri made a disgusted face. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well excuse me if I can't live off of a few pieces of meat every day," he started but both of them gasped as he flew up over a nearby ridge and they spotted a floating mountain. Literally, it was suspended in midair. "By the Inferno," he said.

"Holy crap," Eri added.

He flew over to it and into a crack it had in the side of it. They saw huge crystals of energon that sprouted from every corner of it. Some of them Eri could have sworn were as big as skyscrapers. If not larger.

"Power," the way he said it had Eri a little on alert. "This rock's alive with it." He flew into what appeared to be the center where most of the crystals were focused. "Energon. Enough to power an army." Oh no. "I have to chance a scan." He landed and she quickly slid off of his back. "Terrorsaur, Terrorize," he said and transformed.

For a second they both stood there and gazed up at the enormous structures. Then he started having white and blue pulses like the Maiximals had before. "Danger," she overheard Terrorsaur's systems warn him. "Energon surge. Return to beast mode or stasis lock is eminent."

"I must act fast," he stated. "A small sample will do," he started heading toward one of the smaller crystals.

So do I. Eri grabbed onto a different small crystal near her and managed to break it off and shove it into her bag. I need to get this to the guys. She grabbed another, slightly larger one, when she saw Terrorsaur get shocked and sent flying backward. He cried out as he was invisibly held between two of the larger crystals and she saw energon flood his systems. "Terrorsaur!" she broke the piece without thinking and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked when whatever had been holding him there suddenly looked like it let go.

She could tell something was off. Instead of the normal white and blue energon surge pattern it appeared to still be happening but with red and white surges instead. He didn't seem to notice her at first. "The energon's been absorbed directly into my super structure. I've never felt such power. I'm invincible!" he yelled out raising his servos. Eri took a step back and couldn't believe it.

"Te-Terrorsaur?" she lightly asked.

He finally turned to her. "Aw, Eri," he actually said her name. "I see you've been busy," he motioned toward the crystal she held. "Why don't you collect a few more for the road?" he didn't really ask as he grabbed the one out of her hand and shoved it in her bag.

"Wh-what's g-going on with y-you?" she questioned as he packed a few more in and then handed it back to her.

"Just a little upgrade dearie," he then lifted her up off her feet and held her bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she inquired.

"We're going to go pay Megatron a little visit," he simply answered and she didn't care for how he sneered his own leader's name. His thrusters started and it took everything Eri had not to cry out. Unlike earlier which had felt natural and fun, this was fast and harsh. It reminded her of a rollercoaster she couldn't get off. _What am I going to do now?! How can I warn the guys?_

~*~

Nearby.

Cheetor sat on the edge of a ridge and Terrorsaur torpedoing through the air. What was worse, he had Eri in his servos! The cat barely turned his head in time to catch where the flyer was going. "Jumpin gyros! I've never seen Terrorsaur move that fast! But don't worry Eri he won't leave me in the dust!" He let out a small growl and began the chase. But as he was running, "Cheetor to Optimus! Cheetor to Optimus!"

~*~

The Predacon Base.

All of the Predacons stood atop one of the mountains near their base. Except for Waspinator who was hovering as he buzzed. A little yellow box thing floated in the center of them.

"I've programmed this target box with the Maximal's energy signatures," Megatron informed his subordinates. "Now watch." The little thing flew away from them and went past one of their targeting weapons. The gun came online and immediately shot the box to pieces. All of the Predacons chuckled in joy. "Excellent. With a few more of these in place this area will become a deathtrap for the Maximals."

He was interrupted as they heard familiar screeching overhead. They looked up to see Terrorsaur flying in with the human in his servos. "Just the sort of plan a cowardly lizard like yourself would conceive of Megatron," he set Eri down on the ground while he stayed up in the air. "Which is why I am assuming command of the Predacons!" he announced.

"W-what?" Scorponok stuttered.

"I see you're still alive and so is that human," Megatron said. He took a step toward her but Terrorsaur kept himself between the Predacon leader and Eri. "I thought you already learned your lesson about challenging me Terrorsaur?" Megatron got right up in the flyer's face. The others scattered and Eri kept a safe distance from everyone. Though she did hear Waspinator exclaim, "Terror-bot back!" in a happy tone.

Said flyer didn't back down and kept himself suspended in the air so he could be eye level, even a foot above Megatron's helm. "Today I'm the teacher. If you have the courage!" he challenged.

"Very well," Megatron sounded a little pissed. "I could use some amusement. Megatron, Terrorize!" As soon as he transformed he fired four missiles at the flyer. Though the flyer took them well and didn't even seem to have a scratch on him.

"Haha! That was amusing!" he taunted. "Not as funny as this!" He popped out shoulder cannons that looked like they were doubled in size and fired multiple times at the Predacon leader. Megatron was forced to dodge but eventually got one right in his chestplates. It sent him tumbling over the side of the mountain and he hit numerous rocks until he came to a stop on a small plateau. All the others, including Eri, peered over the side.

"Megatron?" Scorponok asked.

The leader got to his pedes while letting out a disgusted growl. "Terrorsaur, you treacherous worm. I'll finish you forever!" he charged at the flyer who'd landed right behind him.

"I don't think so," Terrorsaur stated whipping out another tricked out weapon and fired on him. Eri saw the Predacon leader losing pieces and even an entire arm before he went falling off the side. All of them heard Megatron yell out as he bounced all the way down and was literally torn apart.

"Hehehe!" Terrorsaur chuckled.

"Megatron is destroyed," Scorponok said in utter disbelief.

"Waspinator does not believe it!"

"Terrorsaur has never had that much power," Tarantulas commented.

"Oh crap," Eri whispered. _If he can do that to Megatron then what can he do to all of the Maximals?!_ The flyer flew back up to where they were.

"Megatron is scrap, yesss. I'm your leader now. Does anyone want to argue about it?"

"No," Scorponok said.

"Not me," Waspinator added.

"No no no no," the spider shook his helm.

"Good, now charge yourselves for battle. The Maximals will be the next to taste my power!" Eri looked on horrified but knew there wasn't much she could do. He could catch her before he got super charged, now she wouldn't make it five feet.

"And what about the human Terrorsaur?" Tarantulas asked.

"Predacons," he grabbed her backpack and tugged her over to stand beside him. "Meet my new pet. No one touches her unless I say so got it?" he snarled. They all shook their heads. "Now, Eri, you can stick around to see all your puny Maximals be ripped to shreds!"

Close by.

Cheetor sat on a neighboring mountaintop where he could hear and see everything. "Ultra bad," he was disturbed. "I gotta tell the others!" he raced off to meet up with them.


	8. Power Play

"Here are my orders," Terrorsaur continued. "Waspinator and I…" he cut off midsentence and hunched over seemingly in pain. He grabbed his middle and Eri saw regular energon surges going through his system. _Someone ran out of juice._ "Was-Waspinator and I…" his optics actually twitched.

"Is something wrong Terrorsaur?" Tarantulas asked and she doubted it was because he actually cared.

He turned away from them but Eri was close enough to hear him say, "Diagnostic, my circuits only." He didn't look pleased by whatever information his systems gave him. "I uh must uh," he stalled and grabbed his middle again. "See to something before the attack," he said and latched onto Eri's backpack again. "Come along human," he ordered her and practically dragged her toward the ship. "While I am preoccupied ready yourselves for battle."

The Predacons just stood there for a moment not really knowing what to do. "Hm interesting," the spider said before heading off for the ship himself. Leaving Scorponok and Waspinator there.

"Well?" the wasp asked.

"Well what?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Make ready the restoration module. We will salvage our true leader," the scorpion said and made his way toward the fallen Megatron.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Maximals and Dinobot stood around waiting for the cat to meet up with them. "Incoming," Rhinox was the first to see him. "Looks like he's coming in at top speed."

"Cheetor wouldn't be moving that fast unless he had something urgent to report," Optimus stated.

The cat skidded to a stop in front of them and barely managed without running into them in the process. He was panting like crazy. "Big-bot!" he exclaimed out of breath. "Predacons… Attacking… Megatron scrapped Terrorsaur… Pet Eri… Power source… Mountain floating…" his words came out as gargled gibberish.

"Calm down Cheetor," Optimus said. "Catch your breath first." The cat did what he was told and took a long deep breath. "That's better. Now tell us what happened, slowly."

"Right," the cat replied. "Terrorsaur's leading the Predacons now. He's taken Eri as a pet and is going to attack our base."

Rattrap and Rhinox gasped at that and the others gave him an incredulous look.

"What about Megatron?" the Prime asked.

"Terrorsaur scraped him like he was a-a maintenance bot," the cat explained. "He must have found some monster energon source on that floating mountain after he snatched Eri."

"Floating mountain?" Rhinox inquired.

"I knew it," Rattrap interrupted. "You've got your circuits crossed kiddo. Even on this weird dirtball mountains don't fly."

"Not fly," Cheetor corrected. "Float. It's true Optimus I saw it. Terrorsaur flew away from it faster than I've ever seen him move."

"We'll have to look into it later," the ape replied. "Right now we have to rescue Eri."

"We should strike first before Terrorsaur has time to prepare an assault," Dinobot stated.

"For once Dinobutt's right," the rat agreed. "Let's go get the little lady."

~*~

At the Predacon Base.

Terrorsaur pulled Eri into his room and locked the door behind him. "W-what are you going to d-do now?" she asked. He didn't answer her as he snatched up her backpack. "Y-you can't hi-hide this fo-forever."

"Once I get those pesky Maximals out of the way I won't need to," he answered and grabbed two of the energon crystals he'd previously shoved in her pack. "Good thing I came prepared." Right before her eyes the crystals seemed to be absorbed directly into his systems. Or at least their energy was. The surges coursing through his frame returned to being freakishly red and white. The crystals he held disintegrated right in his servos. "Much better." _He'll run out eventually. I just have to stall until then._

"Now," he turned to her and she didn't care for the smirk on his face. "There's something I've been meaning to do."

~*~

A while later.

It was dark as the Maximals snuck toward the Predacon ship. So far they hadn't encountered any resistance and the Predacons autoweapons hadn't even been on. "I don't like this," the rat whispered holding his weapon close. "It's too easy."

As soon as he said it lights lit up all around them and illuminated the rocks they'd all been hiding behind. "You just had to jinx it," the cat looked at him.

"Maximals!" a voice boomed and they peered toward the ship. "How nice of you to join us," lights lit up a section of the ship and they saw Terrorsaur. He was sitting on what had previously been Megatron's chair. "At least you were considerate enough to save me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Where's Eri?!" Cheetor yelled at him.

"Who?" he played dumb. "Oh, you mean my new pet, right? ERI!" he called in a sickening fashion. "Come her girl," he pulled on a piece of metal that looked like a cable in his servo. Eri was pulled out of the shadows and it was revealed she had a collar like device placed around her neck. Her hands grabbed at the metal but there was no way she'd be able to pry it off on her own.

"Little lady!" the rat called.

"She's a nice edition to my throne don't you think?" the flyer asked pulling her even closer. Eri fought it but was nearly chocked. He pulled her close enough to him so that he could pet her hair. "Let go of me!" she shouted at him. He just ignored her and continued to pet her. "Feisty isn't she?" he asked the Maximals. "But that's what I find most amusing."

To say the Maximals and ex-Predacon were sickened at how she was being treated would be the understatement of the century. "You no good pile of slaggin'!" Rattrap started and Rhinox had to hold him back. Though the rhino looked more pissed off than the others ever remembered seeing him.

Cheetor barely kept his position as he growled out loud. "Let her go or I'll make sure there'll be nothing left of you for the scrapheap!"

"I'll send you to the pit personally!" Dinobot was stopped by Optimus.

"What's wrong?" the flyer taunted. "You know, pet. I think they miss you."

"Terrorsaur," Optimus somehow managed to get out. He appeared the most coherent one but when he spoke everyone could hear a barely controlled rage starting. "Let Eri go and we will leave. We want no confrontation with you." He paused a moment and it seemed like the flyer wasn't going to reply but simply stare at them with a smirk on his faceplates. Seeing this, Primal spoke again. "I can promise you this. If you don't release her now we'll personally make sure you'll never lay a servo on her again."

"Is that a threat Primal?"

"If it has to be."

"Don't let him get to you!" Eri shouted. "Get out while you can! EEP!" the flyer pulled on her collar and they all heard her make a gagging sound.

"Seems my pet needs to learn some manners," Terrorsaur smirked. "Oh well. I guess I'll get to it later. Once I obliterate you!" He loosened the collar and stood up from the chair. He used his thrusters to keep himself airborne. "Predacons! Attack!" he ordered.

The others appeared from various positions around the ship and opened fire on the Maximals. They were all forced to duck behind their cover and return their own fire. The Maximals knew they were outmaneuvered but they had numbers on their side. For a short time Terrorsaur simply hovered in midair and enjoyed the show. But after a few moments it looked like the Maximals were holding their own. "Eh, now it's my turn to have some fun," he said and motioned for Waspinator to come over. "Keep her here," he handed him the leash. "I wouldn't want her to miss the destruction of her little friends," he smirked at her and whipped out his ridiculously large weapon.

He opened fire at the Maximals himself and completely destroyed their cover. "Wha?" Rattrap asked and everyone else was equally stunned. Even after Cheetor's earlier report they weren't expecting this.

"I'll tell you what," the flyer teased. "I'll take you all on myself." He fired his eye lasers at the group and they were forced to scatter.

"Return fire!" Optimus ordered. They each took their own shot and to their shock the flyer didn't even attempt to dodge. But their fire didn't even look like it fazed him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he shot and hit Rhinox square in his chestplate. Sending the rhino back about twenty feet.

"He doesn't have a scratch on 'em!" the rat exclaimed.

"Keep at him!" Optimus said.

Cheetor tried to make his way behind the flyer as Terrorsaur focused his attention elsewhere. Dinobot saw the cat's strategy and at the same moment the cat made his move so did he. He bluntly charged forward but the flyer wasn't worried. He blasted Dinobot once and sent him flying before turning right around and merely tossing the cat thirty feet. Next he used his eye lasers to take out both Rattrap and Optimus.

All of the Maximals were down for the count. And none of them looked like they'd be getting up anytime soon. Terrorsaur laughed as he slowly made his way over to them. "Looks like I did what Megatron couldn't," he announced. "All you pathetic Maximals are completely helpless and at my disposal." The other Preds stayed quiet because they couldn't believe it. Eri watched horrified as her friends all moaned and tried to get up but fell due to their wounds. The flyer got closer and closer to Optimus.

"STOP!" she shouted and yanked her leash out of Waspinator's grasp.

"Fleshy femme!" the wasp called after her.

She ran until she came in between the flyer and the Maximal leader. "Stop it!"

"Eri!" Rhinox exclaimed.

"Foolish girl!" Dinobot added.

"Look out!" the cat warned.

"Stargirl, get away from 'em!"

"Eri," Primal looked up to see her defending him. "Get out of here."

"What was that, pet?" Terrorsaur seemed more amused than anything.

Thinking fast Eri came up with a plan. "W-what I meant was why waste the moment?"

"What?!" most of the Maximals yelled.

"Don't you want to draw it out for as long as possible?" she went on. "Why not let them have a bit of false hope? Kill them tomorrow when you can really savor the torture. It'd be too easy to just offline them now."

The flyer pondered what she said and glanced at the Maximals. Eri knew she had to sweeten the deal. "Please?" she was disgusted how pleading her voice actually sounded. She took a step forward and gently grabbed one of his servos, the one not holding his weapon. "Do this one little thing for me? Lord Terrorsaur?"

"Hmmm," he gazed down at her as she used the 'sad eyes' on him.

"You're not really considering…" the spider started but was cut off.

"Who's the leader here?" the flyer snarled. "Well, Eri you do have a point," he took his servo out of her hands and gave her a pat on the head. "I'll never get this moment back again. Why not enjoy it?" He glanced to all of the Maximals as they managed to get to their pedes. Barely. "Maximals! Consider this a pardon from my beloved pet. I'll give you this night to set your affairs in order. To say goodbye to this world. But come tomorrow you're sparks are mine!" he gestured for them to leave. For a moment they just stood there and gazed at their human friend.

She turned on them and made an angry face. "You heard him!" they were shocked she actually shouted at them. "Leave while you still have the chance! Flee before the mighty Terrorsaur! Furōtingu yama o mitsuke, hakai suru.!" her dialect changed to Japanese in her apparent distress.

"I'd take this last chance Maximals," Terrorsaur said.

They looked to their leader. "Maximals," he said. "Retreat." The others hung their helms and couldn't believe it. Not only had they lost, but they'd also lost Eri.

~*~

A short time later.

Terrosaur was forced to use two more crystals as his energy wore down. _He has two more and then he's done._ She stood in his room with him and was unsure of what to do next. She'd bought the Maximal's time and hoped Rattrap understood her message. Eri hated having to act like that and treat her friends so badly. _Hopefully they'll forgive me when this is all over._

"Eri," the flyer interrupted her thoughts. He laid down on his berth and motioned for her to come over. She hesitated a moment not sure what to do. "Come on. I was even nice enough to allow you're little Maximals to live another night. Maybe I could go and finish them off now…"

"No no no," Eri was quick to cover. "Sorry, Lord Terrorsaur I was just thinking about the glorious victory you're going to have tomorrow."

"Oh? Well, well what do ya know?" She slowly walked over and sat on the edge but he grabbed her and pulled her against him like she was a teddy bear or something. "Tomorrow will be glorious indeed. The Maximals will be finished, the Predacons will swear eternal loyalty to me, and I have a wonderful and appreciative new pet." He gave her hair a pat. She still wore the collar but he'd at least taken the leash off of her. "And to clarify a little point. When we're alone you may simply refer to me as Terrorsaur."

He said the last part seemingly out of nowhere and it caught her off guard. "O-ok. Good night Terrorsuar," she reluctantly snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. His chest rose and fell with his intakes and she could faintly hear his spark pulsing. It was all so different from the previous night. It seemed like an eternity ago already. She hoped she'd dream of better times. And silently prayed to whatever was out there that tomorrow would be the day this nightmare ended.

~*~

Maximal Base.

"I can't believe it," Cheetor said stepping out of the CR chamber. "Eri on the Pred's side?"

"She only did it to save our skins," Rhinox said.

"There is no conceivable way she would join them otherwise," Dinobot actually vouched for her.

"We have to figure out a way to stop him," Primal stated.

"Stargirl not only saved our butts back there but she gave us a clue too," Rattrap spoke up.

"What do you mean?" the rhino questioned.

"Back when she was yelling at us to leave she briefly spoke in Japanese. She knows I'm the only one out of all the Preds and Maximals that can understand her."

"So, what'd she say?" the cat asked.

"She said, 'Find and destroy the floating mountain.'"


	9. Power Surge

The following morning.

Unlike the time in the cave where she woke up gradually this time she shot up as Terrorsaur squawked in pain. He immediately went over to her backpack and got out two more crystals. _Those are the last ones. If he wants anymore he'll have to go get them. I just hope the boys found that mountain._ After he powered up he turned to face her again. "Looks like we're going on a little field trip," he told her and grabbed onto her collar. Fortunately, it wasn't a hard enough of a grip to actually chock her. She wisely didn't say anything and smiled up at him.

"But I think you'll appreciate the fresh air. If I'm going to finish the Maximals for good then I'll need just a few more."

He looked like he wanted her to say something. "Whatever you command, Terrorsaur."

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

All of the Maximals stood around their control panel. "Rhinox," Optimus spoke up. "Intensify the perimeter scan. Now, where did you see this floating mountain?"

A holographic screen of the planet came up and it locked on the location Cheetor pointed at. "Right here."

~*~

At the Pred Base.

Terrorsaur made up another excuse for why they had to leave before the attack. He unwisely left Tarantulas in charge and Eri knew that was a big mistake. But she wasn't going to comment on it as he transformed and she held onto his neck as they flew off.

It left the spider, scorpion, and wasp just waiting there. "What does he mean you command?!" Scorponok was outraged. "I'm second-in-command!"

"So, command," Tarantulas brushed it off and left.

"If you're second-in-command," the wasp spoke up. "What is your command?"

"We finish restoring our leader," he said as they headed back to base to check on Megatron's progress. He couldn't be too bad now. After all, he's been in one of the CR baths all night.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Terrorsaur flew at a rather slow pace and every once and a while let out a squawk of pain as his systems drained. Under any other circumstance Eri would've felt bad for him. But not right then. Especially with the tight collar still around her neck.

Little did the two know they were being stalked down below. Due to the flyer's sluggish pace the spider was easily able to keep up with them. He cackled as he kept an eye on the two. "That's right. Lead me to your secret. Then we'll see who commands who. And who is the one that gets to keep that little human as a pet."

~*~

The Maximal Base.

The scans intensified enough to show some sort of structure up in the air. They also had a red and purple signature up on the screen. "I've got two of 'em," Rhinox announced.

"Patch it into the map grid," Optimus instructed.

The rhino hit a few keys, "Looks like Terrorsaur and…" He was cut off as the screen flickered for a moment. "Huh?"

"Hea," Rattrap said. "What happened?"

"Looks like energon interference," was the answer. "They must be near a large concentration of it."

Primal hit a couple more buttons and made of trajectory of the Pred's paths. Sure enough, a picture of a floating mountain appeared as clear as day. "A mountain of it to be more precise."

"Told ya rat-breath," the cat lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You ask me, you and Optimus both need to be debugged."

"You believed Eri without a second thought!"

"Yeah, well she's different."

"How?"

"Cause I knew she doesn't have a few screws loose."

"You know it's possible," Rhinox interrupted them. "If the energon were unstable and there was a big enough concentration it could lift a mountain off the ground."

"My thought exactly," Primal confirmed. "Rattrap rig for demolition and meet me at the roof hatch in five cycles."

"To do what?"

"Destroy that mountain before the Predacons try to secure it. Rhinox, set the defense grid on maximum."

"It's always somethin'," the rat grumbled.

"And what of Eri?" Dinobot asked. "Are we going to leave her at the mercy of the other Predacons?"

"We don't know if she's with Terrorsaur or at their ship," the Prime answered. "We'll have to be ready for either case. Dinobot, you and Cheetor be ready to move. I want an eye kept on all the other Predacons while we're gone. If she's with Terrorsaur we'll handle the situation."

~*~

At the mountain.

Eri and the flyer finally made it there and not too soon if you asked her. She didn't want him to be on another power trip but he was really out of breath and drooped a lot. Not a great confidence builder when you're in midflight.

~*~

Below them.

"Tarantulas, Terrorize!" Not two seconds after he transformed energon surges course through his systems. "Energon concentration in danger level," his systems warned. "Stasis lock in five cycles."

He just scoffed. "More than enough time," he pulled out his weapon and shot it up at the mountain. It caught and he immediately went back into beast mode. He scurried up the rope rather easily.

~*~

Nearby.

Rattrap, in beast mode, road on top of Optimus as they flew. "Man oh man! If I wanted to fly I would've become a bat not a rat."

"It was the fastest way," Primal countered. "And would you stop wiggling?"

The rat didn't care for how fast the landscape passed underneath them. "Oh. I really really hate this," he complained.

"Calm down, we're here." They looked up to see the floating mountain the cat had described and Eri had mentioned. Rattrap let out a whistle at the size of the thing.

They flew in and landed. Rattrap quickly hopped off the Prime and kissed the ground. Energon surges went through Optimus' frame. "Danger, energon surge," his system announced. "Return to beast mode or stasis lock is eminent." He did so and they traveled further into the structure. "Cheetor was right. This mountain is bristling with energon. We'll have to use our robotic forms sparingly."

"Let's grab the little lady if she's here, blow this joint, and go home," Rattrap said. He made a low hissing sound as they saw Terrorsaur come in for a landing. Eri right on his back. Both hid behind a rock structure so they weren't seen.

"Now to regain my power," the flyer said walking in between two larger energon crystals. "Put some in your pack," he ordered Eri. She nodded and acted like she was as he was distracted.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Terrorsaur cried out as the surges returned to being red and white once more. Eri kept acting busy but knew he probably wouldn't buy it.

"Uh oh," Rattrap said from their position. "This is bad." They ducked back down again. "Now what fearless-leader? That Pred looks like he could eat tironium."

"Look, his circuits can't hold a charge that massive for long. I'll lead him away. You get Eri and set the charges and I'll come back for you both in four cycles."

"And suppose he blasts you to itty-bitty pieces?" the rat countered. "It's a long way down."

"Sure is."

Rattrap let out a sigh. "I hate a wise-bot."

Optimus got out in the open right as the flyer began walking toward Eri. "Optimus Primal, Maximize!"

Terrorsaur turned around. "Optimus, how nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Let's do it," the Maximal leader said and flew off.

"Stay here pet," the flyer told her. "This won't take a cycle." He quickly shot after the Prime.

Optimus was forced to dodge both the floating rocks and Terrorsaur's supercharged missiles as they flew around the mountain. At one point he stopped dead in the air and let the flyer pass him before firing a few rounds himself. They hit the flyer dead on. But besides him letting out a surprised grunt and being thrown back five feet they didn't do much.

"Now you've made me mad!" and then he unleashed a whole new volley of missiles at the Prime.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Little lady!"

"Rattrap! Boy, I'm happy to see you."

"Me too sister but right now I've got a job to do. Man, with all of this energon around I'll have to work fast. Rattrap, Maximize." He did and like all the others energon surges coursed through him. "Danger," Eri heard his systems. "Stasis lock eminent."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the rat said as he walked up to one of the larger crystals. He pulled a bomb out of his left arm and charged it before sticking it right to the energon. He repeated the process with a bomb out of his left arm on a neighboring crystal before transforming back.

"I'm glad you understood my message," she stated.

"That was pretty clever back there, Stargirl. Almost had us goin' for a second. But we can compare notes later. Now, if Optimus can just get back in time."

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Maximal leader was barely able to dodge the missiles that whizzed past him. At one point Terrorsaur got smart and shot a giant floating rock right above him. It crumbled and some of the bits hit Optimus. He could only suspend himself there dazed for a few moments. But that was all the flyer needed.

"You're mine now, Maximal!" he shot lasers out of his eyes and scored direct hits. He harshly laughed as Optimus yelled out and fell onto the mountain.

"Energon surge," the Prime's systems warned. "Stasis lock eminent."

"Have to transform," he managed to get out as the surges racked his frame. "Or I'm finished." He did and glanced up in time to see Terrorsaur making his way toward him.

~*~

Nearby.

Rattrap and Eri were walking around the mountain hoping to find Optimus when she got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. _This can't be good._ Next thing they knew they heard a familiar evil laugh. The spider jumped them both. He knocked Eri out of the way and landed right on the rat. "Surprise!"

Rattrap panicked and followed his instincts. He got up and literally ran with the spider on his back. Luckily there were some rocks he managed to squeeze under and they knocked the spider off. Eri got up in a flash and ran over to her friend. "Sorry bug-bot," the rat sneered. "But we've got no time to play with you."

They started forward again but the spider got up and jumped in front of them. He chuckled evilly. "I'm afraid I insist." He shot web out and caught Eri's foot. Then he went after Rattrap. The rat punched the spider and it was an epic match as Eri pulled her leg free and ran over. She kicked the spider a good one and sent him flying a couple of feet. But he got right back up and hissed at her. "You'll regret that human!"

"Shove it up your tailpipe!" she countered.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Terrorsaur held his new tricked out weapon right in Optimus' face. "Say goodbye Optimus Primal!" But before he could land the finishing shot the energon ran out and pain coursed through his systems. His own annoying systems warned him of energon drain. "No! Not now!" he flew a little and transformed in the air. Then, he casually circled back around to taunt the Prime. "I'll be back for you as soon as I replenish my power."

Primal forced himself to get up and moving. "Got to get to Rattrap and Eri. Not much time."

~*~

At the same time.

The spider managed to tackle Eri to the ground but before he could do anything Rattrap tackled him and they both rolled away from her. "Rattrap!" she yelled and got to her feet.

They both rolled until they were right on the edge of the mountain. At first the rat was on top and kept the spider's fangs at bay. But then the arachnid turned the tides and pinned the rat. He didn't manage to do anything however because the rat kicked him off and sent him flying into the nearby rock face. Eri rejoined the rat as the spider caught himself and faced them.

"You can't win human, vermin!" he told both of them. "I am your superior."

"You know how many of your kind I've squished with a tissue?" Eri countered.

"Stick it in your command module, eight-eyes!" the rat taunted.

Pissed at their responses the spider yelled out in rage and charged them. Thinking fast, the rat picked up some of the dirt and threw it right in Tarantulas' eyes. Then, they both jumped out of the way before the spider got to them. They watched him cry out as he fell down the side of the mountain, blind, and hitting all of the boulders on his way down. Right before landing on his back and making a 'splat' sound.

Both of them laughed. "Guess he didn't learn last time," the rat said. "He should know better than to mess with us." They're little party was short lived as they heard a familiar sound overhead and saw Terrorsaur fly over.

"Oh man, looks like Optimus lost this round. Which means were goners." Eri really didn't know how to reply to that.

"Optimus will show up! I know it."

~*~

Not too far away.

Terrorsaur flew over the crystals. "Must recharge… Must." He stopped when he saw the bombs sticking to the sides of two of the larger ones. "Demolition charges. They'll tear this mountain to pieces!" But before he flew off he noticed something. Eri wasn't there. "Where is she?! I left her right here." He flew up a little to get a better look and saw her not too far away. Standing with the Maximal rat.

Without thinking he flew over and made a panicked squawk as he picked her up. "What the?!" she said in surprise.

"Starigirl!" the rat called unable to grab her as she was being lifted away.

"Rattrap! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Shut up! This whole mountain's gonna blow!" Not two seconds later it did.

The shock was enough to get the spider up and moving again as he used one of his webs to propel to safety.

Rattrap could only stand there helplessly as Eri was flown away and he had no way out. "Well, at least I'm goin' out with a bang."

"The only place we're going is home," Optimus appeared. "Where's Eri?"

"The flyer snagged her, fearless-leader! I thought you were scrapped!"

"Well we'll both be if you don't hurry. On my back, quick." The rat did so eagerly.

"Ok, make like a bird. We can still get the little lady back!"

"I can't," the ape answered. "The energon blast would fry my circuits permanently. Just hold on tight." He started running for the edge.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," the rat couldn't believe it. "Don't tell me you're gonna **jump**!" He screamed the last bit as they leapt off the edge as the mountain blew apart. "AWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled as they fell past the last floating rocks. The mountain itself practically disappeared as they fell toward the tree line. At the last second the Prime managed to grab onto one of the tree branches so they didn't impact the ground.

"We're dead, right?" the rat asked opening his eyes.

"Not this time," his leader managed to get out. "But my arms feel like refried rubber bands. Would you mind taking a little weight off my back?"

Rattrap climbed up to the tree branch and hoisted himself on it. With some effort the Maximal leader did the same. "You do know that was crazy?" the rat asked.

"Eh, sometimes crazy works," the ape countered. "By the way, you did good out there."

"Eh, you weren't so bad yourself. But don't tell anybody I said so."

"Now let's go find Eri," the Prime got back to business.

"I sure hope she's around here," the rat said.

~*~

Nearby.

"Put me down!" she trashed in the flyer's grasp. She'd seen Optimus and Rattrap go falling into the nearby tree line and couldn't wait to go check on them. He flew low enough to the ground and let go of her.

"Blast those Maximals," he sneered. "They destroyed my power."

"I'm glad!" she said.

"What?!"

"You heard me," she tried and failed to get the stupid collar off her neck again. "While we were in those caves you proved you weren't just another afthole, Terrorsaur. But once we got to that mountain you changed. The decent mech I knew went flying out the window and left in his place was a power hungry piece of scrap."

"Oh, yeah? So, I guess you played me just to save your little friends."

"I won't lie I did to an extent. But before we found that stupid energon…" Her voice trailed off and see didn't look at him.

"Well?" he prompted landing in front of her.

"I thought, no I guess I was just stupid."

"Spit it out!" he got feed up.

"I thought we could be friends!" she yelled back at him. "Or if not, then we could at least be less homicidal toward each other. It was nice when you treated me with some decency and not like a pet," she turned away from him.

He simply stood there for a moment digesting what she said. "I don't know what you thought," he stated at last. "I'm a Predacon, this kind of stuff is what we do." She still didn't look at him and she had a sad look on her face. "By the inferno," he whispered. "Come here," he told her.

"Why?"

"Just get over here." She reluctantly did so. He quickly transformed and before she could blink snapped the collar off of her neck. The next second he transformed back into beast mode.

"Huh?"

"Not a word of this to anyone," he grumbled. "I can't promise anything but I'll… _Try_ not to aim at you the next time we meet. And when I take over the Predacons and obliterate the Maximals once and for all I'll take you into some consideration."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of my pet, you can be my second-in-command. And if it's really want you want," he paused for a moment and Eri thought he wasn't going to continue. "I may spare the Maximals if they swear allegiance to me."

If it had been anyone else she would have still felt insulted. But this was Terrorsaur and she read in between the lines. It was probably the closest thing to an apology and promise not to hurt her she was going to get from him. He didn't look at her and she could've sworn he seemed embarrassed. He wasn't swearing much, in fact he might have been lying. But it was a start.

Slowly, a smile came to her face. He had saved her from the energon blasts. And kept her safe from the other Predacons. It didn't make up for him nearly offlining her friends or making her a pet but… At least he was trying. "Thank you Terrorsaur," she smiled at him. "For everything."

He appeared off guard she had actually thanked him but immediately tried to act composed. "Eh, don't mention it. To anyone. Ever."

"Of course," she reassured him. "What will you do now?"

"Go back to my base. At least I took care of Megatron. You can run off and join your precious Maximals for now. They're probably nearby."

"Yeah," as if to emphasize the point they heard both the rat and Optimus call out her name.

"I'd better leave," he was ready to take off.

"Wait!"

"What?" but he didn't get to finish as she ran over and hugged him.

"Whatever happens Terrorsaur, thank you for everything you've done for me. And I hope whatever path you choose makes you happy." The Predacon just stood there as stiff as a board as she gently hugged him. He wouldn't openly admit he liked it. He used one of his wings to quickly pat her back not knowing what else to do.

"Alright, alright," he told her. "Get off." She let go and he started flying off.

"Bye Terrorsaur," she told him as he left. Although he was too far away from her to hear it he said, "See ya around, Eri."

With that she ran off in the direction of the voices and met up with her friends. "Guys!"

"Stargirl!"

"Eri!"

~*~

Meanwhile.

Terrorsaur flew back to the base slowly. He landed and was greeted with the sight of Megatron walking out of the ship. "Well, well," the Predacon leader smirked. "Look who's back."

The flyer paled and let out a strangled, "Help."


	10. Fallen Comrades

It started out a normal enough night. Until one of the pods the Maximals had to eject came falling out of the sky. "Incoming stasis pod," Rhinox told everyone in the control room. "Orbit has decayed over the northern sector."

"Heads up bots," Optimus told them. "Get ready to move."

"Impact in five seconds, four, three, two…"

~*~

Elsewhere.

The pod came crashing down in a snow landscape practically on fire. A white tiger watched it and jumped a little upon impact.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

"Impact!" Terrorsaur announced. "Coordinates six-one-seven by eight-eight-five. One hundred and twenty kilometers north. Shall we go?"

Megatron sat on his chair watching the screen. "No, not yet. The Maximals will surely attempt to dispatch their only flyer to reach the pod first, yesss. Let us insure that he encounters turbulence."

~*~

The Maximal Base.

"Gotta tell ya Big-bot," Cheetor hoped up on the control panel after the Prime told them his plan. "Doesn't sound like such a swift move, splitting up."

"We've got no choice. We're talking a hundred clicks over rough territory. Megatron is sure to launch his own flyers. I have to get their first."

Dinobot and Eri stood in front of him before he was able to reach the elevator. "I am not normally an advocate of caution Optimus Primal," Dinobot said. "But in this case I must register my concern. Megatron does not always behave as one might expect."

"I'm with Dinobot on this one," Eri put in. "Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"He'll want to reach the pod first," Optimus countered. "Same as us. While I appreciate the concern right now it's a race, pure and simple. Optimus Primal, Maximize!"

"None-the-less," Dinobot stood firm. "You will do me the honor of permitting me to exit first. I have suspicions."

"Alright…But hurry."

"Dinobot, Maximize!"

"Be careful, Dinobot," Eri told him as he rode the elevator down. He simply gave her a slight nod.

Outside the base it was rather light out as the stars shown in the sky. The only sounds to be heard were the various insects somewhere in the distance. Dinobot rode the elevator but stopped it right after it left so it was only a few feet out of the base. He crouched there and surveyed the surroundings. His scanners picked up nothing but he still let out a low growl. His instincts told him something, or someone, was out there in the darkness.

He rode the elevator back up. "My scanners detect no hostiles," he reported. "Yet something feels amiss. Permit me to lead a scouting patrol."

Optimus grumbled in frustration. "There isn't time. One of my comrades is out there somewhere and every second counts."

"Your emotion chips are overriding your caution circuits," Dinobot replied. "I insist upon a scouting patrol."

"Maybe you should listen to him Optimus," Eri backed the raptor up. She'd learned from her own run-ins with the Preds to trust her instincts. And if Dinobot's were saying something was up she wasn't just going to ignore that.

"I am in command here," Primal said. "Now stand aside," he walked up to Dinobot and bumped him back far enough so they could both ride the elevator down. Once they did he activated his jets. "Primal jets on," he flew a couple feet and looked back to the raptor. "Have a ground unit follow me as quickly as possible. We have to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a missile seemed to come out of nowhere and hit him in his side. He let out a surprised gasp and was shocked but somehow managed to stay airborne.

"Ambush!" more missiles came flying at the two of them. "As I suspected." One knocked the tail spinning weapon from his hand.

~*~

Nearby.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur ducked back behind their rock cover. The wasp chuckled a bit. "Oooh, Waspinator got him."

Terrorsaur let out a cackle of his own. "Watch this," he instructed pulling out his shoulder cannons. He fired and managed to hit Optimus square in the chest right as the Maximal leader was regaining consciousness. He saw them incoming but couldn't get out of the way in time. He hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop. Dinobot let out an enraged snarl and fired in the direction the missiles had come from with his eye lasers.

~*~

With the flyers.

The beams hit a huge chunk of rock and it landed right on Waspinator flattening him like a pancake. The raptor could hear the crunch even from where he stood. "Yes!"

Terrorsaur fired on the chunk of rock and freed the wasp. Who now had energon buildup coursing through his systems. "Oh-no! Waspinator in trouble!"

"We did our job, now let's go. Back to base," he held out his servo for the wasp to grab. As soon as he did he flew off with his wing-mate back toward their base.

"Cowards!" the raptor yelled after them. "Face me!" he still fired at their retreating forms.

"Maximaize!" Cheetor and Eri had joined them. He transformed and went to their fallen leader along with Eri. "Optimus! Oh, man. Can you hear me, Big-bot?"

"Optimus?" Eri added looking at him.

"Fear not Optimus," Dinobot walked over. "I shall ensure that your funeral is a glorious one. As befitting a warrior who died in battle."

"Dinobot!" Eri was outraged. Especially when she helped Optimus sit up enough to reply.

"Afraid I'll have to miss it Dinobot. I'm not scrap yet."

"Hm. Are you certain? It would be a triumphant passage."

The cat let out a growl. "Would you knock it off? We gotta get ya into the CR chamber Big-bot."

"No, the stasis pod."

"We'll get it," the cat reassured him. "But right now let's worry about you. Give us a hand here," he told Dinobot.

There was no way Cheetor and Eri would be able to take him inside. "Alright," Dinobot said and picked the Prime up with one hand. He looked at him at optic level for a moment before sitting him down on his own pedes.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

"So Optimus Primal was not destroyed," Megatron stated. "You disappoint me Terrorsaur, yess."

"But we knocked him half to scrap. No way he'll be flying anywhere." He looked to the wasp for back-up.

"Yeah," his wing-mate agreed. "We will beat them to the stasis pod easily."

"Yes," their leader admitted. "But they will still make and attempt. Ah, a land party, yessss. Leaving only Optimus, the human, and perhaps one other to guard the base. Waspinator! Terrorsuar!" They stood up straighter. "You will proceed immediately to the location of the stasis pod. And make sure that the protoform robot inside is reprogrammed as a Predacon. Go!" They saluted and transformed before taking off. "As for the rest of you," he indicated the spider and scorpion. "You shall not stand idle, nooo. For with the Maximal base most unguarded this is the perfect time to strike, yesss. Follow me."

~*~

With the Maximals.

Rhinox and Cheetor ran across the landscape as Rattrap rode on the rhino's back. "Man, I just don't think it's a slick plan," Cheetor told them. "Leaving Optimus back at base."

"Yeah," the rat agreed. "Especially with Chopperface as babysitter and the little lady as the peacekeeper."

"Had to do it," Rhinox said. "It would be too dangerous for Eri and Dinobot's weapons were damaged in the battle He's gotta recuperate. And we gotta run. If that pod was cracked in the crash the protoform robot inside will be exposed to the planet's energon fields." Up ahead of them was the beginnings of the snowy landscape.

~*~

At the pod.

The pod itself was missing a few pieces and had become lodged in the ice. A red glow emanated from it as the lid opened. A green robotic hand emerged only for energon buildup to begin coursing through it. A few moments later the hand retreated back into the pod and the lid closed.

~*~

Miles away.

The Maximals gave it all they had as they began running through a snow storm. The flyers managed to do the same in the air.

Shortly after the Maximals came upon a sort of bridge of ice they could use to cross a gap in the ice. Overhead the Predacon flyers noticed them. "Well look at that," Terrorsaur smirked. "We have competitors for the stasis pod, Waspinator."

The wasp laughed a little. "Waspinator not think so."

"Let's, Terrorize!" they transformed in the air.

Rattrap was the first to notice them. "Incoming!" Rhinox stopped dead and the rat went flying off. Shots were fired all around them and snow was kicked up in the process. "Wow! Shred those lousy flyers!"

Cheetor transformed, followed shortly by the others, and opened up on the two. Unfortunately, being in the air gave them an advantage and they were easily able to dodge and circle back around. "No, no, no the bridge!" the rat exclaimed as they headed right for it. The two flew right through it and caused two gaping holes to form. Right before it caused the entire structure to collapse.

"That," Rhinox said. "Was some cold slag." They could hear the flyers laughing as they flew off.

"Ugh," Rattrap sighed hitting his comm link. "Maximal base, this is Rattrap. Hello?" he called after a second of silence. "Little lady? You readin' me Chopperface? We got problems."

Eri hit the button first. "Go ahead Rattrap," she told him.

"The Preds scrapped the bridge. No way across, we're gonna have ta take the scenic-root. Eh. Not a snowball's chance of beatin' em now."

Dinobot was not happy about this. "No excuses you pathetic rodent. Keep moving, Dinobot out."

"And stay safe!" Eri added giving Dinobot a dirty look.

"Heh!" Rattrap yelled through the link. "Stargirl cover your ears! You can just kiss my pink hairless…" Dinobot cut off the communication before the rat could finish.

"What are we going to do now?" Eri asked him as they pondered the situation.

Dinobot thought a moment before he spoke. "Computer, access and activate Optimus Primal's core consciousness."

"Acknowledge," Sentinel replied before the CR chamber appeared to glow a neon blue. An image of Optimus in his beast form in the chamber came on before them with his brain lighting up. "Core consciousness activated."

"On screen." A moment later a picture of Optimus's face came up in front of them. He took and moment and blinked.

"Don't tell me," the hologram spoke. "Let me guess. Problems already."

"Yes," Eri spoke. "The guys are behind the flyers and can't catch them."

"The Predacons will reach the pod first," Dinobot finished. "Have you any thoughts?"

"Is there any way we can contact the pod?" Primal asked.

"The energon fields are too strong," the raptor answered. "Our comm links will not reach."

"How about laser pulse?"

"Impossible, we would need line of sight transmission."

"Isn't there anything we could bounce it off of? A mountain, clouds, anything?"

Eri thought a moment. "How far does that pulse go exactly?"

~*~

Outside the Maximal Base.

Megatron and his followers stood behind a rock formation watching Dinobot rig up a dish for what they had planned. Eri was getting things ready inside. "Aw, as I surmised, yess. The only Maximal besides the human on guard is none other than our own traitorous turncoat. We shall not waste this opportunity, noo." He signaled them to go around back.

Dinobot was getting the dish in position when he heard someone speak. "Aw, Dinobot, yess." He turned to see Megatron below the ship. "Dinobot Maximize!" Eri saw what was happening from cameras in the base. They had to temporarily take the sensors down to rig the dish up and she couldn't turn the guns on without fear of hitting Dinobot. "Oh crap."

"Oh, no, no, no calmness calmness. Please," Megatron said. "I came only to talk, yess. After all, you are mostly alone and in command of the Maximal base. Excellent opportunity is it not? You were a Predacon once, become one again. Turn the base over to me and the Beast Wars will be over. We Predacons will rule the galaxy and you shall be my second-in-command. What do you say?"

The raptor chuckled a moment before replying. "Eat slag!" he yelled and hit the Predacon leader with his laser eyes.

"Vaporize him!" Megatron ordered his minions. Only now did the Predacons come into view of the ships cameras. Eri saw them shoot Dinobot and him go flying off the front of the ship before she could warn him. "Dinobot!" she hit the elevator to go down and she jumped on it.

"Finish him!" Megatron ordered as the other two came to the side and saw the raptor. Dinobot's senses came back to him in time for him to role away and dodge their missiles. He rolled onto the elevator next to Eri. Barely missing running into her in the process.

Now that she knew where Dinobot was she didn't hesitate. "Auto-weapons on!" she ordered holding onto him.

"Acknowledged," came the answer.

On top of the ship the guns were revealed from their previously concealed positions. Scroponok and Tarantulas stood there for a moment looking at them. The spider took a tentative step to the side and got blasted for it. He went sailing back about fifty feet and hit the ground with a thud. The scorpion stood there terrified. But the more anxious he became the more he rattled his teeth and pinchers nervously. The ship recognized him as moving and hit him as well. He went flying through the air and actually knocked into the spider when he landed.

Next, all of the guns honed in on Megatron and he was hit a few times. "Fall back, fall back," he ordered.

Eri helped Dinobot somewhat stand as they rode the elevator back up. Though she knew he was supporting most of his own weight because if he wasn't he would most likely be crushing her. "Now, Optimus," Eri said.

"Laser in position," Dinobot informed him.

~*~

Outside.

Megatron and his two followers ran away from the Maximal base. "Forget the Maximal base, let us secure the pod."

In the base.

"Computer," Optimus' hologram said. "Uploading instructions, now."

The dish outside lit up and fired an orange beam. It bounced off of the larger of the planet's two moons before hitting the pod. The white tiger from earlier stood near the pod as this happened and watched. The following moment the pod sent out a beam of energy to detect any signs of life.

~*~

Nearby.

The Maximals were still running when they what was happening. "Whoa," Rattrap said. "What the shorten' circuit is goin' on?"

"Whatever it is it's too little too late," Cheetor used his optics to focus in ahead of them. "Cause the Preds are gonna beat us to the pod."

~*~

At the pod's location.

Two white tigers growled at the moon as the flyers went overhead. "Ooo," the wasp gushed. "Waspinator sees the pod. Only a few minutes away. Megatron will reward Waspinator."

"Not if I get it first," Terrorsaur flew even faster.

~*~

Not too far off.

Megatron ran with everything he had to the coordinates. "Would that I could trust those flyers to secure the pod alone. Errrr."

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

Dinobot began experiencing energon buildup as he was placed in the CR chamber. "Hang on Dinobot," Optimus told him. "We'll have you restored before you know it. But in the meantime I've gotta fly."

"Don't worry, I'll hold the fort," Eri smiled at him as the door closed.

"Optimus Primal, Maximize!" He transformed and opened a hatch in the roof. "Deactivate the auto-cannons and reactivate in thirty seconds," he told her. She nodded as he called out, "Prime jets on!" and went out the roof into the night. Eri did as she was told and couldn't even sit down. _I hope the guys are alright, along with whoever's in that pod._

~*~

At the pod.

The two tigers stood nearby and watched the flyers attempt to get the pod open. The wasp used his laser eyes to try and unseal it while his wing-mate tried to pry it open. "Hurry!" Terrorsaur told him.

They heard a thump and stopped to look. Up on a nearby ridge stood the cat, rat, and rhino holding their weapons. "Hold it right there!" Cheetor told them.

"Yeah," Rattrap added. "You're messin' with Maximal property ya theiven' Preds."

"We've got a friend in there," Rhinox stated. "And we won't let you turn him into a Predacon."

"You won't stop us Maximals," Terrorsuar and Waspinator held their own weapons. The ground shook and they turned to see Megatron leap over a nearby hill.

"No, they certainly shall not," he stated. "Megatron, Terrorize!" the Maximals trained their weapons on him. "The stasis pod is ours Maximals. For I know your weaknesses, yesss." He turned his T-rex arm to the nearby pair of tigers. He fired at the snow right under them and they went tumbling down put managed to regain their feet. They growled as he kept his weapon on them. "Hahahaha."

"Let them go," Rhinox said. "They're not part of this."

"That's right, just innocent creatures like your beloved human. So surrender yourselves and the stasis pod or they shall be terminated." The tigers continued to growl as the Maximals slowly lowered their weapons.

"You win, ya depraved wad of stinkin' slag," Rattrap threw out.

"Cultivated as always even in defeat. Now, witness my moment of triumph as I reprogram the protoform Maximal within the pod into a Predacon, yesssss." He stalked over to the pod and his followers. "Open the pod." They continued their work and it popped open. But they weren't prepared for what they saw. "What?!" It was completely empty. "It's empty. Where is the Maximal?"

"Right here," a voice said behind him. He turned and found it to be one of the white tigers from earlier. "Tigatron, Maximize!" as soon as he did he growled and shot Megatron who then got thrown back into the other two.

"Wo-ho!" Rattrap cheered. "Alright!"

"Let's do it!" Cheetor exclaimed.

That was the scene Optimus came upon as he saw the situation overhead. He joined all of the Maximals by firing missiles from his own shoulder cannons. "Beast mode. Retreat, retreat," Megatron ordered seeing they were outnumbered. As they were fleeing Tigatron used one of his own arm missiles to fire at Megatron as he stepped over a hill. There was an explosion and Megatron yelled out, "Blast it all!"

Everyone returned to beast mode as Optimus landed and transformed in front of their new arrival. "Greetings, Tigatron. I'm Optimus Primal, Maximal commander. You had us worried for a while. We didn't know if you'd made it."

"Almost didn't," Tigatron replied. "The crash damaged my identity circuits. I didn't know who I really was or which side I was on until… Until I saw you," he indicated the other three. "Willing to risk your lives trying to save us."

"Well," Optimus let out a sigh of relief. "We're just glad you came through. We could use another member of the Maximal force. Our ship, or what's left of it is due south about a hundred clicks. Along with two of our other teammates."

"No, no," Tigatron said and the others were clearly disappointed. "I'm sorry but no. I am still more tiger than Maximal. Until my identity circuits restore themselves I feel my place is here in the wilds with my kind." He looked at the other tiger still nearby. "But you may count on my loyalty."

"Sounds good to me," Rhinox said.

"Yeah," the rat stated. "We could use a scout up here. Ya know, in case the Preds get up to somethin'."

"Then it's settled," Optimus announced. "For now. But I have a feeling we'll meet again Tigatron and soon." He saluted him and joined the others as they headed for their base.

Tigatron watched them walk off. "Let the trails lead where they may," he said. "I will follow," he turned to see his tiger companion up on a hill watching the night sky.


	11. Double Jeopardy

It was yet another day at the Maximal base when another pod crash landed. This time it was up north and Optimus and Dinobot went to retrieve it while everyone else stayed at the ship. Dinobot shivered and looked at the ape. "Cold, my servo fluids are within two degrees of crystallization."

"Basecamp," Optimus commend. "Confirm our position; are we near the stasis pod?"

"Well," Rattrap answered on the other end. "If it was a snake it would bite ya. Should be within a few feet of it," he read the scanners.

The raptor and ape peered around until Optimus saw it. "We're within a few feet of it, horizontally," he said looking up at the pod perched on a cliff. "Vertically is another story."

They heard a cackle and Terrorsaur and Waspinator appeared. "Some intrepid explorers seem to have stumbled into a box canon," the red flyer stated. "Let's close the lid shall we?"

"We are betrayed," Dinobot exclaimed. Two seconds later a missile knocked them into the air and Scorponok was behind them.

"And surrounded," Primal stated as they got up. "Maximize!" They did so as the flyers also transformed and they all opened fire on one another.

"Our strategic disadvantage is considerable," Dinobot said taking a hit to his shoulder.

"Work with it," the prime countered nearly getting hit by a missile himself. Unfortunately, fire from the scorpion and flyers hit the canon behind them and ice tumbled down. It hit both the Maximals and they were basically pinned.

"They're trapped," Terrorsaur sneered. "The pod is my trophy!" Waspinator began to carry the pod back to the Predacon base as Optimus managed to get free and said, "The pod!" as he activated his jets. Dinobot also managed to get out in time to hit the scorpion with his eye lasers before he could blast the prime. "That pod's Maximal property!" he took aim at the wasp but before he could fire the red flyer got him in the back. He went tumbling out of the air and hit the side of the cliff on his way down before smashing into the ground.

"Which the Predacons will gladly steel," Terrorsaur chuckled as they retreated.

All beat up and with his back on fire Optimus managed to get his face out of the snow and commented, "That's just prime."

~*~

Back at the Maximal Base.

Everyone stood around the command center after Dinobot and Optimus were fixed to discuss what had happened. Their leader let out a frustrated sigh and put his servos on the control panel. "This makes three straight operations ambushed."

"Hm," Rhinox pondered. "Sounds mighty suspicious."

"Like some rat's slippin' info," Cheetor said and Eri elbowed him as Rattrap turned around in his chair and said, "Hea!" The cat tried to cover, "Speaking metaphorically that is."

"It was Rattrap who led us into the box canon," Dinobot spoke up. "And nearly to termination."

"What are you tryin' to say ya big lizardhead," Rattrap was outraged.

"Dinobot," Eri sighed.

"That's ridiculous," Rhinox slammed his servos on the panel.

"Rattrap wouldn't do that," the cat added.

"Well I'm not so sure," Primal shocked everyone.

"What?" Rhinox questioned. Eri, Cheetor, and Rhinox looked between each other to confirm their leader had actually said that.

"Rattrap, I wanna have a word with you in private," Optimus stated. Everyone cleared out to give them room. Except for Eri who hung back. She wasn't one to snoop or spy on people, or in this case bots, but she felt something was up. And she wanted to figure out what.

~*~

At the Predacon Base.

The Preds sent out a beacon to detect forms of life for the new protoform. "Tarantulas, have you identified a suitable life form?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I have indeed," he laughed the last part as an image of a spider was on the screen in front of him.

"Then begin scanning and replication."

"Hm, lovely," he commented. "Scanning, replication, and programming complete. The new Predacon form is everything we could desire. Meet Blackarachnia!"

The pod opened and revealed a black widow spider. "Blackarachnia, Terrorize!" she said and transformed.

"Oh, be still my spinnerets," Tarantulas cackled.

"Tarantulas," Megatron interrupted. "I suspect an ulterior motive behind your beast form selection. However, I'm sure that Miss Arachnia will make an excellent Predacon, yesss. Thank you, Maximals for the protoform gift."

~*~

The Maximal Base.

Now Optimus and Rattrap merely stood to the side of the room still talking as the others stood nearby. "You really don't think Rattrap's hackin' with the Predacons do ya?" the cat asked.

"Not a chance," Rhinox answered.

"Get scraped Optimus," the rat spoke up and caught everyone's attention. "You think I was workin' for the Preds… Oh, you got a whole other program to run ya oversized baboon," he hit Optimus in the chest.

The prime brushed him aside to address everyone else. "Maximals, Rattrap's loyalty to us has been brought into serious question."

"Oh, come on Optimus," Rhinox instantly spoke up. "He's no spy."

"The repeated ambush of Maximal operations suggests otherwise. We'll see. Rattrap, I'm ordering you on a solo mission. You're to search for energon in Sector 12."

"The lava pits," Cheetor exclaimed. "That's a death sentence Optimus. 12s one big energon storm."

"And within weapons range of the Predacon ship," Rhinox put out.

"Think of it as a test of loyalty," the ape countered.

"It would put all reasonable doubts to rest," Eri said.

"Eri!" the cat stated.

"You're on Optimus's side?" the rhino questioned.

She simply shrugged and replied, "You have to admit it's a bit too much to all be a coincidence."

"Eh, thanks for nothin' comrades," Rattrap said. "I'm blowin' this taco stand, beast mode." He transformed and walked out as a rat. "See ya around little lady," he passed her and snubbed his nose on the way out.

"I know you're hot about losing the pod," Rhinox said. "But you don't really think…"

"This mission should answer that question. Once and for all."

~*~

Sector 12.

There was lava everywhere and hardly any decent ground left for the rat to stand on. "Maximal command, this is Rattrap," he commend. "My recon mission here indicates nothin' but rock."

"One more sweep Rattrap, then bring it in," Optimus answered.

~*~

In the Pred Base.

They had overheard everything. "Check Sector 12.8 by 122-9."

"Aw, the simple pleasures of code-breaking," Megatron gloated. "Yesss. Terrorsaur, would you pay our Maximal friend a visit?"

~*~

Outside.

Rattrap still stood in his beast mode. "No, activity here. Energon or otherwise," he commend. That was right before Terrorsaur flew up behind him and smashed him into the ground. "Wow, wow! Scrap that last report, engaging Terrorsaur."

"Terorsaur, Terrorize!"

"Rattrap, Maximize!" they transformed and fired at each other.

"His comm links still open," Rhinox said back at the base. "And he's under attack! Told ya he was no Predacon clone," he told the skeptical Dinobot and Eri.

~*~

At the pits.

Rattrap kept firing but couldn't seem to hit the flyer. "Your marksmanship is unimpressive," the flyer taunted firing his laser eyes at the rat. The blast sent him flying backwards and he hit a rock.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed barely avoiding a large rock the flyer nearly toppled on him. The next second he was pinned down by the flyer's foot as a gun was shoved in his face.

"Prepare to terminate, Maximal!"

"Wait!" the rat struggled to no avail. "I beg for mercy."

"What?" Rhinox asked.

"Mercy? At what price?" Terrorsaur questioned.

"You name it," the rat answered. "I got no links with the Maximals anymore. I'm a free agent," he announced getting back up.

"Well, well finally. A Maximal with logic circuits. Very well, I will spare you. In exchange for certain considerations."

"Alright, what have I got to lose? I'll do whatever ya say. I'll even become a Predacon."

"Rattrap? No, he couldn't," the cat was in disbelief.

"Will you still defend your friend?" Dinobot inquired. "Or you see him for what he is? A traitor!"

"You're a fine one to talk," Rhinox countered. "Rattrap wouldn't…" However he couldn't finish the statement in light of what they all had just heard.

~*~

At the lava pits.

The rat changed his insignia to that of the Predacons and transformed back to beast mode. His comm was still open so they all heard the flyer laughing like crazy. "Well, this is the pits," Eri commented as the flyer carried the rodent back to his base and he closed is comm.

~*~

Inside the Pred Base.

All of the Preds hung around as Terrorsaur stood on one of the platforms and the rat was suspended in a cage behind him. "Here me Predacons!" he announced. "I present you with that which will tip the balance of power in the battle against the Maiximals. I present to you, my lieutenant Rattrap!" he moved his wing to show them all the rat who waved. "With the added power of Blackarachnia who was retrieved by my skill and Rattrap, who has sworn personal fealty to me, we will defeat the Maximals!" All the while he gave his little speech the rat was making hand gestures to accompany what he was saying. "But my gifts to you do not come free. In turn I shall become your leader!"

"You sniveling toady," Megatron said. "This Maximal isn't your lieutenant, nooo." He failed to notice the rat swing easily out of the cell with a taser in his servos. "He must be a spy, yesss. He can't be trusted." The next second he fell to the floor after being shocked. The flyer simply laughed and smiled.

"Shouldn't have turned your back, big-mouth," the rat stated. "Now you'll find your servo circuits scraped." He shocked the Predacon leader again for good measure.

"Transformation has been disabled as well," the flyer barely kept his glee in.

"The better to worship your new leader," Rattrap laughed a bit. "And his lieutenant."

"Hehehe," the flyer finished. "Megatron is obsolete! All Predacons will swear fealty to me."

"Not Scorponok," the scorpion said. "Scorponok loyal to Megatron."

"Then you are an even bigger fool then you look," the she-spider stated.

"Direct as well as lovely," Tarantulas complemented. "But we should debate this in private. Not in front of the Maximal."

"Very well," Terrorsaur conceded. "Remove him and the deposed Megatron to the lower chamber."

~*~

The Maximal Base.

"Whaddya mean we go after Rattrap?" the cat questioned. "Like rescue him?"

"Why?" Rhinox sighed. "Let him go."

"He's too dangerous a weapon to fall into Predacon hands," Optimus informed them.

"I agree," Dinobot put in. "He should be neutralized and returned here to answer for his treachery and to be brought to justice."

~*~

The Pred Base.

Rattrap and Megatron were suspended in cages above a lava floor. Even if they escaped there'd be nowhere to go. "A Maximal traitor and a deposed Megatron, yesss," the Predacon leader sneered. "We are an unlikely pair. I will consider your fate after my restoration. Computer, process voice recognition command."

"Megatron confirmed," it answered.

"Open cell, summon platform," and sure enough the computer did just that. "The wise tyrant always ensures his prisons are designed for his personal escape," he stated stepping onto the platform and then flying off into the ship.

"And the wise Maximal traitor always makes sure he'd carrying a handy infiltration kit," the rat said once he was out of sight. "Rattrap, Maximize," he transformed and changed his insignia back to that of Maximal before pulling out a pick looking device from his arm. He managed to get the cell door open and searched for a way out. He found it on his right. A section of the wall with bars wide enough to slip through led into the rest of the ship. Much like the air vents only these were large enough to walk through in case of repairs or simply to get around.

~*~

Elsewhere in the ship.

The Preds were still going at it and at this point the she-spider was actually hissing at the scorpion. It looked like it was going to get physical any second. "You fools!" Terrorsaur interrupted. "With the Maimxal spy and Blackarachnia we can destroy the Maximals once and for all."

~*~

With the rat.

He'd managed to get on top of the cage and used it to jump off to the bars. Once he reached them he used them to pull himself up. Then he carried his weapon as he crept through the maze like tunnels. "I will not follow you!" he was surprised to hear voices and looked above him through a grate in the floor. The scorpion and flyer were still arguing. "Megatron is our true leader."

"Enough! I am your new leader!" The rat stepped back for fear of being seen and had no clue where to go. No wonder Eri had gotten lost while she was being held captive. A regular rat walking past him on the floor caught his optics. It stopped in front of him for a second and oddly motioned with its head as if to say, 'Follow me.' Rattrap was a little confused but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he followed the rat down the hall. Once he reached his destination he motioned thanks to the rodent who nodded in return before continuing on his way.

~*~

Outside the ship.

All of the Maximals and Eri stood ready to strike. They had given her one of the rat's old weapons and allowed her reluctantly to come with them. They were going to be outnumbered enough as it was and having her there couldn't hurt at this point. "Well, what are we waitin' for?" the cat questioned.

"Yes," Dinobot added. "Why do we not attack and draw out the traitor, Rattrap?"

"We attack on my command," was the apes reply.

~*~

With the rat.

He continued down the hall and ended up standing on a grate overlooking Waspinator at a control panel. The computer said, "Scanning Maximal frequencies," a few times before stating, "None detected." Apparently happy with that answer the wasp flew away and Rattrap took the chance to jump down to the panel.

He went over and ripped the top off to reveal the circuits. Once he did he saw a chip with the Maximal insignia on it. "A Maximal chip," he pulled it out and put it in his arm. "No wonder." He glanced around to see how exactly he was going to get back to the cell.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Tarantulas watched the same rat that had helped out Rattrap earlier with interest.

~*~

With the Maximal.

He headed down the hall and unknowingly set off a trap. It was an invisible spider web he couldn't see until he'd walked right into it. "What in the galaxy?"

"Unauthorized access to restricted zone," the computer said and kept repeating as he tried to wriggle out of it.

~*~

Nearby.

The spider held the rat above him and basically licked his lips as he directed it toward his mouth. However he heard the computer saying one of his webs was being messed with. He casually tossed the rat aside with a squeak and went to see what was going on.

Rattrap managed to pull out a blade from his arm and cut the web before the spider got there. But the spider wasn't fooled and went to investigate. He found Rattrap trying to sneak back into his cage. "So, the juicy rat has been running his maze," he scoffed. "But not for long. Tarantulas, Terrori-, " he was cut off because as soon as he transformed the rat blasted through the bars and hit him straight in the chest plates.

Rattrap casually closed the cell door as the spider writhed in pain on the floor. Then he activated something in his shoulder. "Time to join the party, ya big ape."

~*~

Outside.

A red light flashed in Optimus' chest. "Hea, what's that?" the cat inquired.

"We attack now, Maximize!" he ordered and they did so. Then they all opened fire on the enemy ship.

~*~

Inside.

Terrorsaur sat in what used to be Megatron's chair. "Maximal attack!" the wasp informed him at a control panel.

"Why were we not informed by the code breaker? Where is Tarantulas?" the flyer panicked.

"Maximal code breaking deactivated," Waspinator answered. "Shields damaged."

Every time the ship was hit his chair jarred a little and he let out a small squawk in fear. Which then turned to pure terror as Megatron, in his robot form, flew in next to him on a platform. "Well," Megatron said, "leader. How shall we respond?"

"Megatron. You… You will allow me to lead?"

The larger Predacon chuckled darkly, "A wise tyrant always allows a fool to take the lead in a crisis."

Terrorsaur had to think a moment before he issued a command. "Release my lieutenant and prepare to counterattack. Predacons, Terrorize!"

A few moments later all of the Predacons, and Rattrap, stormed out of the ship and fired at the Maximals and human. "We're still outnumbered!" Rhinox reported as they were getting hammered.

"They've transformed the protoMaximal," Optimus stated. "But we have a secret weapon. Fight on!" he ordered and took to the sky. Rhinox was able to effectively blast the scrap out of the wasp and take him out.

Rattrap looked to the flyer for orders as shots rained down around them. "Time to prove your loyalty to the Predacons in battle! Fire on Optimus!" And so the rat did. He even managed to hit the prime and send him plummeting downward.

"Rattrap," Cheetor growled. "It's true."

Optimus landed and the she-spider took the chance. She would've blasted him if the cat hadn't fired on her first and knocked the weapon out of her servos. He ran toward her and kept firing as she casually strolled toward him. He managed to blast all eight of her legs off as Eri and Dinobot took out the scorpion. But she didn't appear phased and kept moving toward him. Right before he reached her she put her leg up and he ran right into a solid sidekick. It knocked him for a good one and he hit the ground. "Another time," she hissed at him and literally walked on his face.

Dinobot managed to grab ahold of Terrorsaur and head-butted him before easily tossing him aside. "I have awaited this meeting traitor," the raptor sneered lifting up the rat and holding him against a rock.

"Dinobot, wait!" Eri ran over.

"Prepare to terminate!" But before he could Megatron grabbed him from behind and smacked Eri out of the way. He held the raptor up with the T-rex arm and Dinobot dropped the rat. "Time for the final test Maximal, yesss. Predacon hero or Maximal spy? Destroy the traitor Dinobot."

The rat raised his weapon but seemed to hesitate. "He is my lieutenant," Terrorsaur managed to get back up. "Destroy him! I command you." The rat fired on the flyer and literally blew his head off. Meanwhile Dinobot took the opportunity to kick out Megatron's knee and then punched and kneed him in the face. The Predacon tyrant spit out one of his teeth and hit the dirt.

"Now!" Optimus ordered. "Get Rattrap out of there."

Rhinox transformed and plowed through the scorpion and wasp. Then he smacked Megatron out of the way as Rattrap and Eri jumped on his back. "Let's go!" he said as they all bolted out of there.

"Mission accomplished!" Optimus announced. "Return to base."

The Predacons somehow managed to pull most of themselves together. "Now," Megatron began. "Which of you glorious victors would still follow this fools lead?" All of them took a step back as the flyer picked up his head and put it back on his shoulders. "Yesss, so I calculated. And so thus ends the glorious reign of Terrorsaur. A lost battle, a missing Blackarachnia, and who knows what damage inflicted by the Maximal spy."

During this tirade the flyer's head popped off again. "Oh, my achnin' head."

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

"Now," Dinobot pulled out his weapons. "I will terminate the traitor myself," he stomped towards the rat.

"No," Optimus stopped him. "Allow me to congratulate him," everyone just looked at each other lost as Eri smiled and hugged him.

"You did it!" she cheered.

"Well done Rattrap," Optimus shook his servo. "You have the chip."

"It's a Maximal decoder," he pulled it out. "They musta recovered it from our wreckage crash."

"No wonder they hacked our communications," Cheetor stated. "They were using our decoder."

"You mean his capture, his betrayal," Dinobot said. "Were all a set up?"

"Eh," the rat answered.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Rhinox inquired.

"Yeah, Eri seemed to know," the cat agreed.

"We had to keep it a secret," Optimus answered. "To keep his cover safe. Especially during the battle. Although you didn't need to make it that believable."

"Hea, what can I say? I was tryin to miss," the rat said.

"I just happened to overhear the plan and they kinda had to clue me in at that point," Eri explained.

"You were pretty convincing," Optimus complemented.

"She's a little actress alright," Rattrap patted her head. "As if the little lady would ever betray me," he hugged her shoulders and there was a light squeaking sound.

"What was that?" Rhinox asked.

"I think it came from you," Eri told the rat.

"What the?" Rattrap started glancing over himself. Then he felt something because he started practically jumping around. "AW! Something's in my back circuits! Get it out! Get it out!"

"Hold still!" Eri tried to help. She was the closest to him and saw something wriggling around. She somehow managed to reach behind him and pluck out whatever was causing him the grief.

"What the?" the cat said what everyone else was thinking. Eri was holding a regular grey rat not unlike a smaller version of what Rattrap turned into.

Eri probably would've freaked out but the rat wasn't struggling or trying to bite her. Rattrap turned to see what it was. "Hea," he looked at him. "This little guy helped me out in the Pred's place."

"Really?" Eri asked holding the rat more gently.

"Guess your beast mode came in handy after all," Cheetor joked.

"Laugh it up fur-ball," Rattrap retorted. "He musta hoped on to me when I was there."

"Can you blame him?" Rhinox stated. "I wouldn't want to stick around that place either."

"Guys?" Eri inquired as she held the rat to her. In his own way he might have been smiling as he cutely cocked his head at her. The Maximals knew instantly what she wanted.

"We can't keep him," Cheetor said. "One rat around here is enough. No offense," he finished.

"The cat is right," the raptor took up. "That little vermin could cause us no end of problems if it climbed into the ship's circuits. No matter it could contaminate our supplies."

"Perhaps we should let him go outside," Optimus offered.

"However," Rhinox spoke up. "If he was clever enough to help Rattrap out and get out of the Pred base we might be able to train him to leave certain parts of the ship alone."

"I'm not just gonna tosh him outside," Rattrap defended the little rat. "He could be picked up by a hawk in two cycles. I gotta do him this solid, rat to rat."

"Come on," they were a little surprised to hear such a cute voice come out of Eri. "Look at this liddle guy. He's so adorable! Yes you are, yes you are!" she cooed and hugged the rat to her. It didn't help he seemed to curl up next to her. It even jumped on her shoulder and snuggled next to her. As if he knew she was his best bet. "How can you say no to a tiny face like that?"

It was then the Maximals and ex-Predacon knew they were done for. They couldn't classify the rat as cute but the way Eri was looking at them was a different matter. She was giving them her famous puppy-dog-eyes. And Primus knew they couldn't resist them. They tried to assure themselves logically it was because she was thrust into this unfair situation and she rarely asked for anything. How could they deny her this one little favor? Of course this was to save their mech pride and they would never admit it was because that look melted their sparks and they couldn't bear the thought of making her cry.

"He did help Rattrap," Optimus was the first to break. "And is a good specimen of this planet."

"And he wouldn't take up that much room," Cheetor assured.

"It would be interesting to see how much we can teach him," Rhinox finished.

"Dinobot?" the human turned her full attention on the raptor. There was no way in the pit he was going to be able to ignore this. Even though he tried to keep his optics from meeting hers. The Maximals could've sworn her eyes got bigger and tears formed in the sides of her eyes. "Please?" even his spark couldn't shut out all the hope she had in that one word. He sighed and finally looked down at her tiny form. Everyone else was staring at him.

"Watcha gonna do Dinobutt," Rattrap leaned partially on Eri's shoulder. "You gonna deny this face?" he pointed at her.

To his credit the raptor held off for a few more seconds before answering. "I do not see the problem if it is your responsibility. But if I catch that rodent in my quarters I will show no mercy!" and with that he started to skulk off.

Eri smiled and let out her own little squeak of excitement. She grabbed the rat off her shoulders and looked at him. "You hear that Mr. Squeakers! You get to stay! You're officially part of the Maximals now!"

"Mr. Squeakers?" Cheetor asked.

"Uh, nuh uh little lady," Rattrap said. "No way am I lettin' you name a little brother of mine that."

"Why not? It's cute like him and he likes it, see?" she held him up and everyone could have sworn the rat actually nodded.

"He doesn't know any better and it's my duty to protect him!"

"Come on Mr. Squeaker!" Eri appeared to ignore him. "You can stay in my room and I'll get you something to eat. I'll also have to make you a water bowl and a little bed. You're gonna love it here."

"Stargirl!" Rattrap followed her.

"You brought this upon yourself, vermin," Dinobot snickered.

"Stifle it, Lizard-lips before I stick my little pal here in your circuits and let him have at ya."


	12. A Better Mousetrap

It was a normal day at the Maximal base. Little did the inhabitants realize that something was happening right under their very ship. Down the cliff the ship rested on was a crack in the rock. Inside was a small cave system and three Predacons. Lights lit up their work area as Waspinator attempted to fit a device into a small crack in the rock wall. He was struggling to get it to fit just right. "Oh, no. Waspinator tired of this," he complained. "Bomb fits hole see?"

"It's not a bomb you bug," Blackarachnia explained. "It's a sonic emitter. And when we've placed it correctly it'll blow a sweet little door right in the bottom of the Maximal base."

"We have to widen the tunnel," Terrorsaur stated.

"So?" she countered. "Widen. I'm soiled enough already just being around you two."

"Spider can dig her own holes," the wasp was feed up and he flew out of the tunnel.

"Megatron said dig," Terrorsaur transformed. "So start digging."

She sighed and transformed also. "I'm the brains of this group," she turned on him with her weapon. "Not the brawn." He gasped and stared at her as she smiled evilly at him. He shook his hands in aggravation before turning his laser eyes on the rock surrounding their device. The gap widened as he kept at it. Meanwhile she stood there and laughed.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

Inside Eri, Rhinox, Rattrap, and Optimus were gathered around the control panel as a 3D image of Megatron stood there. "Tangler guns target intruders with blastin coils," Rhinox explained as the image was wrapped up and unable to move. "That gives the stun guns and cycletron fields time to set up for the knockout punch." The image was blasted a few times and then was down for the count.

"Cool," Eri said.

"Beast or bot," Rattrap chuckled. "Old Sentinel here takes him down."

"You said make the base impregnable," the rhino stated.

Optimus patted the rhino on the back. "Well done. How long before Sentinel's fully operational?"

"Hm. Three or four mega-cycles depending on…" But he was cut off as an alarm sounded.

"Hea Big-bot," Cheetor said from his post. "There's a Pred makin' a scene in sector 19. Looks like Waspinator."

Optimus took the image of Megatron down and brought up the gird for that sector. "That's the third Predacon we've spotted in that sector over the last three days. Cheetor, contact Tigatron. Have him meet me at coordinates 458."

~*~

With the Wasp.

He continued to fly in circles as he talked to himself. "Waspinator sick of taking orders. Waspinator is… Is greatest of Predacons. Waspinator rules."

Below him Tigatron watched from the bushes. He jumped a little when he heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see Optimus in beast mode. "Not many can creep up on me like that."

"You can learn a lot from Rattrap," the ape stated. "If you can stand him." They both looked up to see the wasp still buzzing around in circles talking. "Looks like Waspinator's been on a sugar binge. So, how long has he been doing that?"

"Long enough to make my head spin," the tiger answered. "Shall I bring him down?"

"No. Let me shake him up a little. See where he runs. You follow on the ground in case I lose him." Tigatron nodded and went to get in position. "Optimus Primal, Maximize." He did and took off into the air. The wasp was so out of it he didn't notice anything was up until the Maximal leader knocked him for a loop. Literally. The Predacon looked around confused until Optimus tapped him on the head and he turned around.

"Optimus Primal!" The wasp bolted for all he was worth but the Prime kept up with him. Tigatron ran through the jungle below and watched the two in the sky.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

They had just gotten through explaining the new security system to Dinobot but he didn't look convinced. "Tanglers, stun guns. What sort of defense grid is this?"

"What's gumming your gears?" Rhinox asked.

"Those toys won't stop Predacons in battle mode. Lethal threats demand lethal response." He began heading back down the hallway.

"Oh yeah?" Rattrap asked. "Well respond to this, Chopperface," he typed in a few things and one of the tangler guns activated. Dinobot turned around in time to see the yellow cable wrap around him. He let out a snarl as he fell to the floor hard.

"Dinobot!" Eri called running over to him.

Rattrap simply laughed at the whole thing. "Tanglers work pretty good on old Dinobutt. Maybe Preds aren't as lethal as they think."

"Not funny Rattrap, now turn it off," Eri tried to grab onto the cable but it wouldn't budge. They were interrupted by Dinobot's struggle as he snarled and growled the entire time. He managed to flip over and burst through the cables as he jumped to his feet. "Let's not do anything rash!" But he either didn't hear Eri or ignored her as he pulled out his sword and headed for the rat.

"Wu oh," Rattrap pushed Rhinox, who had ignored all of this up until then, out of the way. "Incoming."

Then he jumped aside and Dinobot ended up stabbing the control panel and being shocked. It was enough to send him flying back into a wall and his head spun around a couple of times. "Oh man!" Eri ran to his side. She tried to fix his head, which now faced the wrong direction, without hurting him.

Meanwhile, his sword was still stuck in the panel. The alarm started blaring a couple of seconds later. "Warning," Sentinel's voice came on. "Intruder alert. Sentinel online, acquiring targets." As he said that images of the Maximals, excluding Eri, came up on the broken panel.

"Show's over Rhinox," Rattrap said. "Shut her down."

"How?" the rhino asked. "The console's junk thanks to you and Dinobot."

Eri managed to get Dinobot's head back into its normal position as the cat ran in. "Hea, what's goin' on?"

"Sentinel thinks we're intruders," Rhinox typed on the panel to no avail. "We've got to get out of here. Help Dinobot."

"Well what about the friend or foe program?" Rattrap questioned.

"That's what I was installing when you pulled this stunt," Rhinox explained poking him.

"Uh opps."

The auto guns came online and pulled down from the ceiling. "Defense grid armed and ready."

"Let's move," Rhinox made for the exit. Eri stopped helping Cheetor move the raptor and looked back to see Rattrap running the other way. Without really thinking she left Dinobot to the cat and ran back past Rhinox to where Rattrap was. Not easy because although the computer wasn't targeting her it was still firing everywhere.

"Rattrap? Eri?" Rhinox stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Helping him, Sentinel's not after me," Eri answered.

"We can't abandon the base," Rattrap held up the panel for the air vents to us as a shield. He ushered her to go in first and she did. "Since I'm the one to turn this thing on, I'm the one who's gotta turn it off. I'll look after Stargirl." He hopped in the vents after her and they started crawling. "Oh man, I'm starting to sound like Optimus-pinhead," the rat commented.

"Eri! Rattrap!" Rhinox called after them before he had to flee or be hit by his own guns.

~*~

Outside the Base.

Optimus and Tigatron, now running along a cliff in the mountainside near the base, were still following the fleeing wasp. "Waspinator must warn others," he said. He dodged in and out of rocks in the cliff side. Optimus attempted to follow but made a wrong turn. He was forced to fly upward or run into the cliff but a piece of rock still managed to clip him and send him flying upward uncontrollably.

"Optimus," Tigatron gasped seeing the whole thing.

The ape managed to right himself and shook his head to clear it. Then he scanned the area but found no sign of the wasp. "No place to hide. So where is he?" Then energon surged through his systems and he was forced to land and transform as the tiger caught up to him. "Did you see him?"

"No but I can still smell him," the tiger answered. "He's here somewhere."

They were interrupted by Optimus getting a transmission from the base. "Maximal alert, intruders have infiltrated base. Sentinel now at level one."

"Sentinel?" Optimus questioned.

"Who is Sentinel?" Tigatron asked.

"Our new defense grid but it shouldn't be online yet."

"It might be wise for you to return. I'll hunt down Waspinator."

"Yes, something is going on in this sector and I wanna know what it is. I'll send backup as soon as I can."

"No," Tigatron said. "I need no help hunting Predacons and I prefer to prowl alone." He passed the ape and continued down the path.

Optimus transformed and his internal systems gave him a warning. "Field dampers at 15 percent. Suggest transformation back to beast mode."

"I'll have to risk it. Jets online. Maximum burn!" he instructed and took off into the air.

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

Rhinox, Cheetor, and Dinobot all ran out of the ship as fast as they could. The alarms still sounded behind them. "Unauthorized personal detected," their computer stated. "Perimeter shield activated."

"Giga-bummer," Cheetor said. "Sentinel's locked us out."

"Rattrap, come in," Rhinox tried to contact him. "Rattrap do you read me?" It didn't work. "Slag, the shield's jamming our comm links."

"Apparently you've built a better mousetrap," Dinobot just had to put out there.

~*~

Inside the Base.

Security cameras searched the halls for any disturbances and focused in on an open vent in the ceiling. Rattrap and Eri looked out of it as light blue liquid flooded the halls. "Tch, zero friction fluid," Rattrap scoffed. "Come on Rhinox that stuff is strictly for amateurs." He then turned to Eri. "You stay here, Stargirl. Things might get hairy down the line."

"But I'm practically invisible to Sentinel," she argued. "Shouldn't I be the one to tell you that?"

"Yeah, but you'll be a movin' target if you stick around my butt. And I'm the only one qualified enough to turn the computer off. So, for now we split up." He grabbed the grate they had opened and tossed it on the fluid before he hopped on it. He then began practically surfing down the hall but before he got back to the regular floor a yellow net appeared. It didn't stop him as he did a few flips and jumped over it to land safely on the other side. "This ain't a security grid it's a gym. Just for spy guys like me."

"Look out!" Eri called as yellow shots from the guns went flying at him.

The rat wasn't too concerned as he ducked down and made moves like this was some sort of aerobics class. "And one and two and stretch. Now bend, now lift, feel the burn! He, he, yeah!"

"Be careful!" she called after him as he ran down the hall. He stopped at a door opening and actually took the time to stop and wave back at her before continuing on his way. "Now, let me see if I can figure out these vents." _If I can get to Sentinel's core I might be able to shut him down on my own and keep Rattrap safe._

~*~

With Tigatron.

He continued searching for the wasp but didn't pick up any physical sign of where he might have gone. "The trail leads here," he followed his noise. "But something's not right," he commented finding only a dead end. The tiger looked at the side of the cliff a little more and put his paw out. Instead of meeting with rock it went right through it. He walked into what appeared to be a cave system and noticed a little machine. "A holo-projector. Hm, clever."

It covered the cave opening perfectly. He continued on his way but stopped and let out a low growl as a light came toward him. However, his fears were set aside as it was nothing more than Tarantulas's little spider robots. They weren't sentient and were preprogramed with orders. This one was merely meant to be a source of light. He looked and saw it was joining some others as they headed further into the cave.

~*~

Outside the Maximal Base.

Dinobot, Cheetor, and Rhinox all opened fire on their own shields hoping they could break them down and get back in. To no avail. Eventually, Rhinox motioned for the others to stop. "Well, we can't blast our way through it."

"Oh, no," Cheetor said as surges of energon started going through their systems. "The energon fields are starting to mess with our circuits."

"Transform and return to beast mode." They did just that in time to see Optimus land near them and transform himself.

"What's going on Rhinox?" he asked. "I got a message from Sentinel about intruders in the base."

"It's talking about Rattrap. He's trapped inside."

"And if we don't figure a way to deactivate Sentinel soon," the cat interrupted. "He's toast."

"Where's Eri? I don't see her out here."

"She stayed behind with Rattrap," Cheetor answered.

"Sentinel won't even register her on his scanners," Rhinox stated. "Being that she's organic. So we don't have to really worry about her."

"Could she somehow deactivate Sentinel?" the ape questioned.

"I don't think so," the rhino replied. "Even if she found the core I didn't teach her how to shut him down. She wouldn't know what to look for."

"Well that's just prime."

~*~

Inside the Base.

Rattrap opened a vent door to what looked like a maintenance shaft with a ladder in it. He jumped over to the ladder and almost fell before managing to grasp it with his paws. "Intruder," Sentinel sounded and a gun appeared above him at the top of the shaft. "You are required to stand down." The gun powered up at the same time a field of electric blue appeared below him and was slowly rising.

"Wow, cryo-fields and disrupter bolts." The gun fired and blew the part of the ladder he had been holding onto apart. He started falling but transformed and then used his legs on either side of the shaft to stop him. "Give it up Sentinel. You don't have a chance because I'm stealth fighter, a master marksman, and a demolitions expert." He pulled a bomb out of his arm, armed it, and threw it up to where the gun was. It exploded two seconds later.

"Resistance persists," Sentinel said. "Upgrading programming." The blue field was still rising as three more guns popped out.

"Oh man. There won't even be enough left of me to fill a teaspoon." He looked at his options and the guns fired. They knocked him off again but on his way down he fired his weapon and destroyed all of them. Before he managed to grab onto the door that opened to one of the vents. He was going to blast the door open before it opened on its own.

"Hello," Eri cheerfully said popping her head out and grabbing him.

"Little lady!" he exclaimed as she pulled him into the vent just as the blue field passed the vents opening.

"Small world, huh?" she smiled and gave him a small hug.

"No kidden'. How about we both get to the core and show this hunk of junk what it means to mess with us," he hugged her shoulders.

"Let's go."

~*~

In the Caves.

Tigatron was still on the prowl when he came across the three Predacons. "No, Waspinator says we must deal with Optimus first," the wasp argued.

"Tigatron Maximize, stealth mode," he whispered and transformed. He moved as quiet as any cat as he advanced toward the conversing enemy. He hid behind some stalagmites as not to be spotted. He peered over one which turned out to be an air vent that startled him and he ducked down. The Predacons looked over for a second but went back to their business when they saw it was just air. The tiger got even closer.

"Optimus will never find us here," Terrorsaur stated.

"And even if he does he'll be too late," the she-spider said fixing her machine. "The emitter is ready. In fifteen cycles we'll be inside the Maximal base."

Tigatron growled and came out from his hiding spot. "The only place you three are going is the slag heap," he fired on them. They were all forced to dodge in their beast modes as he ran and then jumped up to where the device was. He then grabbed it and yanked it out of the wall.

"Ah!" Blackarachnia was outraged. "He's stolen my invention."

"Predacons, Terrorize!" Terrorsaur ordered and they did so. They followed the cat and fired on him as he ran. Tigatron managed to also get a few shots in as he fled and turned a corner. They followed but stopped when they didn't see him.

"Where did he go?" the she-spider questioned.

"Right here, Predacon," they heard above them. They turned to see him supporting himself by his legs near the ceiling and he fired; knocking both the flyers weapons out of their servos.

"You can't win cat," she countered. "The emitter will explode and take you with it."

"In that case allow me to return it," he snarled and threw it into the ground at their pedes.

"No!"

"Let's get out of here!" Terrorsaur exclaimed and he and the wasp literally ran into each other in the air trying to flee. The spider used her weapon to grapple out of there as Tigatron jumped down. He returned to beast mode and started running himself as the emitter went off.

~*~

Outside the Base.

The ground rumbled and seemed to implode and explode at the same time behind the Maximals. The blast threw them all forward and rocks rained down on their ship's shields.

"Jumpin' gyros!" the cat said. "What was that?"

"Let's find out," Optimus stated. "Battle mode." They all transformed and ran toward the now uneven terrain. They noticed some boulders beginning to move and whipped out their weapons. Only to find out it was Tigatron. "Tigatron? What is this?" their leader inquired.

"It's a long and very ugly story," the big cat answered.

"Wanna hear it. As soon as we deal with our other problem."

"Problem?" Tigatron asked.

~*~

Inside the Base.

Sentinel knew Rattrap was nearly at the core. Said rat and Eri had to push a supply box off the grid they used to get into the core room. They looked around and Rattrap told her, "Stay at least five feet behind me kiddo." They went up into the room and peered around. Both of them actually had to climb onto power boxes that were hooked up to the computer to peer over all the stuff in the room.

That's when they saw the core. It was surrounded on all sides by a moat type deal with green electricity fields. There was no way to get across. "Unauthorized access to computer core," Sentinel said.

"Oh crap!" Eri yelled. One of the guns fired and nearly knocked Rattrap into the green field. Instead a piece of metal did and was evaporated in two seconds. He got up and was forced to run around the room as the gun kept firing on him. "Hang on, Rattrap!" she called picking up a pipe. She gave the gun a good whack and disabled it as the rat grabbed a cable and swung across it to the core's platform like he was Tarzan.

Before he could get there another gun appeared and shot through the cable. As a result the rat hit the safety bare feature around the platform with his gut. Before Eri could get to it the gun fired again and hit the bar. Rattrap went falling backwards but was saved by his own tale at the last moment. Eri took out this new gun as the rat righted himself. "Keep at 'em little lady!" he told her. To the computer he said, "Cool your circuits kid. It's just the exterminator here to clear a few bugs out of your system." The rat transformed and messed around with the panel as Eri attempted to take out all the weapons popping up to stop him.

"The full identification codes. Where did Rhinox put 'em?" At that point the rat just hit the keyboard. It opened and out popped a big red button. "Yes!"

"Um, Rattrap?" Eri sounded scared and he saw for good reason.

"Uh oh," he muttered as a large gun like device deployed a few feet from him. "Shatter field online," the computer droned firing.

"Holy shiz on a stick!" Er yelled as the rat ducked under the blast. The computer hit the stuff behind him, right where Eri was standing on one of the boxes in fact. The blast destroyed the box and sent her flying.

"Stargirl!" the rat called putting his own hands over his head as debris landed around him. Including a large beam that had his legs pinned. He struggled to get free as Sentinel stated, "Target locked," and the gun came around at him. Eri had landed and grabbed one of the safety bars and pulled herself up.

Her hair was fried and she saw Rattrap reaching for the button as the gun closed in on her friend. "Preparing to terminate."

"Oh come on," the rat reached as much as he could.

"I don't think so!" Eri charged the weapon as it charged up.

~*~

Outside the Base.

"Hea, the shield went down," Cheetor noted.

"No," Rhinox said.

"What is it Rhinox?" Optimus was concerned at his friend's tone.

"Sentinel wouldn't drop the shield if an intruder was still active," he explained and his head hung.

"Rattrap gone," the cat was at a loss. "No way. Nah I don't believe it."

Optimus patted his back in reassurance. "He was a difficult Maximal to deal with," their leader started. "At times impossible. But I'll remember him with honor."

"I won't disgrace his memory with lies," Dinobot stated. "He was a stinking, omnivorous, pestilence. Still, in some perverse way I will miss him."

"Sure he smelled bad," Rhinox admitted. "He was a rat, but he was my best friend." Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and Tigatron stood beside him as they all mourned.

"What's Eri gonna say?" the cheetah asked. "She was in the ship with him." None of them really knew what was happening with her or how they would get to her in the ship.

They'd all given up hope when the elevator activated. "What?" Rhinox gasped.

Sure enough there stood Rattrap in his beast form next to a charred looking but happy Eri. "Oh boo, boo hoo," the rat acted like he was wiping imaginary tears away with his tale. "Oh, don't stop now. You motor-heads are killen' me."

"It was pretty touching," Eri agreed.

Optimus laughed and Cheetor exclaimed, "Rattrap, Eri."

"How did you?" the rhino started.

"Avoid gettin' scraped?" the rat finished. "Well it was no oil-bath but let's face it there ain't a defense system made that me and my partner in crime can't get around," he put a paw on Eri's shoulder. "Right Sentinel?"

"Acknowledged," the computer stated.

"Eh, you just gotta know how to talk to 'em."

They were all joyed to see both their comrades, especially the rat in this case. Optimus even chuckled a little. "Eri?" Tigatron inquired. "What happened to your hair?"

Sure enough her hair was standing up a bit and was singed at the ends. "A casualty of war I'm afraid," she sighed. "My hair lost the fight but we," she hugged the rat. "Won the war."


	13. Gorilla Warfare

It was a beautiful day outside. Optimus, Dinobot, and Eri were out scouting new specimens to study. "Ah," Optimus saw a type of plant they hadn't encountered before. "Here's a new specimen. Dinobot, come on. You're supposed to be assisting."

The raptor appeared from behind a nearby rock. "Of course! Pardon my lack of enthusiasm for a bunch of worthless weeds. You do realize that we are targets out here. Targets! And still you stop to smell the roses or whatever."

Optimus let out a sigh, Eri rolled her eyes, and to an observer it appeared as if the plant itself sighed. "Dinobot," the leader said. "I signed on for this mission as an explorer. Just because we bumped into Predacons is no reason to stop learning new things."

"Well if we encounter any of Megatron's forces you may learn that it is unwise to dally with plants," the raptor countered. "We should be devising battle strategies."

"Knowledge of the territory can be an advantage in battle," the Prime touched the plant to examine it. "You're a solider you should know that."

"I somehow doubt this plant will be a turning point."

"You never know, Dinobot," Eri kept a safe distance from the plant until they knew what all it could do.

He sighed but ultimately relented. "Very well. If have it you must. Stand aside, I'll blast it out. Dinobot, Maxim-"

Optimus put a hand over the raptor's mouth to stop him. "Hold on, hold on." Optimus looked and saw that all he had to do was move a small rock to move the boulder next to the plant. It worked as simple as that. "You see. It is possible to look for nonviolent solutions first."

"Perhaps, but I think you've lost your battle edge Optimus. In our fight against Megatron there is nothing you can learn from this worthless weed." He ended by hissing right next to it before he turned and started walking away. Right as he did it looked like the plant turned and threw a green spiky looking ball at him. It landed right on his back where he couldn't reach it.

As a result he began panicking and fought to get it off. "Get this thing off me! I can't reach it, get it off!" The last part went from a snarl to near frantic in tone.

Optimus casually walked up next to him. "Hold on, hold on," he urged Dinobot to stand still. He grabbed it and held it in his hand. "Got you right in the one place you can't reach didn't it?" he partially chuckled.

"Pretty good aim for a worthless weed, huh?" Eri covered her mouth as she fought a snicker. Even Dinobot's death glare did little to keep her in check.

The pod thing actually started moving and the prime dropped it. When it hit the ground it opened to reveal a miniature plant. "You see?" Optimus asked. "That's how it spreads its seed. We've learned something."

"Yes. From now on I shoot my dinner salad before I eat it."

"Oh, because a harmless plant is so scary," Eri teased. She shut up though when he lowly snarled at her.

"Hm, we'll need to find another specimen," Optimus turned around and they all gasped.

"How about an arachnid?" Scorponok popped up from behind some rocks on the other side of the river. He opened fire and they all had to jump out of the way. Eri landed beside Dinobot while Optimus was a few feet from them. "Optimus , Maximize!"

"Dinobot, Maximize!" They transformed and hid behind some rocks as all of them, excluding Eri, opened fire.

"Dinobot! Eri!" The prime warned as the scorpion shot a giant boulder behind them on a ledge. It came tumbling down. Before it got to them the raptor pushed Eri out of the way but didn't have time to save himself as it pinned him down. "Dinobot!"

Eri tried to get the rock off her friend but it was too heavy. The scorpion spoke as Optimus went to aid them. "I have a special cyber bee just for you, Optimus Primal," he opened one of his claws to reveal a mechanical bug. "Enjoy!" he fired it and it flew at the Maximal leader.

It attached to him and locked onto his chest. The impact knocked him backwards but he managed to fire on the Predacon. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him back onto a log. Which became unlodged from its previous position. The log floated a few feet down the river and fell off the side of a water fall, taking the screaming scorpion with it.

Dinobot and Eri finally managed to get the boulder off of him and they turned their attention to Optimus. "Optimus," Dinobot said.

"Oh no," Eri ran to his side as he made noises of pain.

~*~

A short time later they'd managed to get him to the Maximal base and into the CR chamber. "You were supposed to be his backup," the cat accused the raptor as they sat around the control panel.

"We were ambushed," the raptor countered. "Don't tell me my duty fur-ball or you shall soon be occupying several recycling bins."

"Wanna try it now, Lizardlips?" the cat growled.

"Hea, hea, hea, hea here," Rattrap interrupted them. "As much as I'd love to see the both of you scrap yourselves save it for my birthday. Right now we've got bigger concerns." They all turned to look at the CR chamber. "Rhinox, what's the sitch?"

"It's like a viral mine. It's fused with his core. He can't transform while the thing's attached."

"Well then let's get it off," Cheetor spoke up. "He took enough energon damage just getting back here."

"Can't be done," Rhinox said. "The mine's rerouted all his life support functions to itself. We yank it he lives for less than a minute."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Gets worse," he pulled up schematics on the computer screen. "Right after that the mine explodes, taking out everyone within sprinting distance."

"Man I don't get it. Why? For what?"

"A viral mine, you say," Dinobot stated. "I know Scorponok's creations. This one is intended to turn our leader into a coward. One who will lead us to defeat. Only Scorponok will have the antivirus."

"There's gotta be a way to put the skids on…" Rhinox was interrupted as there was a loud bang from the CR chamber. "Huh?" They all turned to see dents appearing in it as well as holes as it was shot through.

After a few seconds the door came off and Optimus stepped out with his weapons raised. "Alright, who wants some?" They all made a tentative circle around the leader. Cheetor, Rattrap, and Rhinox on one side. Dinobot and Eri on the other. "Nobody takes it off," he sounded mad and in pain at the same time. Dinobot casually made his way behind him. "Understand? You hear me?" he turned to face the raptor. "I'll blow your slaggin' heads off."

"Optimus!" Eri said.

"No Big-bot," the cat urged him.

Rhinox sprung into action and with his back turned he grabbed Optimus's arms from behind and held them down. "Hold on there."

Of course the leader fought to get free. "Get off of me!"

"Yes," Dinobot stated. "Listen to him."

"I don't fear you. I don't fear any of you!"

"I thought that thing was supposed to turn him into a coward," Rhinox questioned.

"No doubt that was its intention," Dinobot explained. "But Scorponok is notoriously incompetent. I'd say instead that we have a berserker. Interesting."

"Optimus can beat it," Cheetor said. "Come on Big-bot. Fight against it. You can do it, please."

"You're stronger than it is," Eri added.

"It's too much," Optimus stated. "I can't fight it. Disarm my weapons, lock me up."

~*~

At the Predacon Base.

The scorpion was working at a table with various instruments and readouts all over it. He gasped when a T-rex head appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, Scorponok," his leader said. "Yes, I have been waiting for your report."

"Ah, yeah. I stuck it to him, Megatron. And good."

"Hm, excellent. And the antivirus?"

"Just one, like you said. Right behind ya." He pointed to a stick which held a green glowing like charge in it.

His leader chuckled. "By now Optimus Primal has most assuredly exchanged his courage for a nice cowardly yellow stripe. Yesss, but he will not want to stay that way. No. So when he leads his misguided mechanoids on a futile tirade for this antivirus it will be the final battle in the beast wars."

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

Optimus fought against the red bars that held him in his cell. But every time he hit one it severely shocked him. "What do you want?" he basically yelled at the observation window. "Cheetor, Cheetor. I'm sorry. It's hard to control."

"Is there any of the old Optimus left?" he asked.

"Yes, some."

"Don't let it go Big-bot. Don't let this thing tweak ya out of control."

"I don't know if I can control it," he managed to get out. "But I think I can adapt to it. Maybe hold this aggression down. Even use it to our advantage."

"Really? I knew it. You're too tough to be dropped by any techno flu. Let's do it."

~*~

Meanwhile.

Everyone else in the ship sat around the control panel discussing what to do next. "What do you mean use it to our advantage?" Rhinox asked Dinobot.

"Optimus is a war machine. I say we point him in the right direction, give him full armament, and then unleash him upon the Predacons. If we want the antivirus it is the only way to get it."

"Hea, hea, hea," the rat interjected. "Normally I would love to see the Preds get their little scheme thrown straight back at 'em. But your forgettin' just one little thing."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Optimus would get blown to scrap," Rhinox answered. "Big problem."

"Well, that depends on your view point."

"Dinobot," Eri smacked the side of his arm.

"Shut up," the rat told him.

"Actually," Optimus walked in with Cheetor. "That's not a bad idea."

"Cheetor, what have you done?" Rhinox asked him.

"It's gonna be ok," the cat reassured. "Optimus has got it under his thumb. Tell 'em Big-bot."

"Somehow I doubt that," Eri took in his appearance.

"I… I think I can do this. By channeling this new fighting instinct we can storm their base. And with your help obtain the antivirus."

"Yeah, piece of basic programming. We blast our way to Scorponok's lab for the antivirus. All we want is to get Big-bot here back to normal."

"Yeah, and what uh if he goes ape slag on us?" Rattrap inquired.

"Fine by me," Dinobot said.

"Hea, they made me what I am today," Optimus told them. "So I figure it's time to say thank you. Now. Yeah!" he lifted his arms up and shot one of the ship's sensors by accident. It sounded off red lights and alarms. That only seemed to enrage the ape further. "Stupid slagging circuit systems. Shut up!" With that he started firing at the ship randomly and everyone was forced to take cover under the control panel.

"We have to stop him before he hurts himself," Rhinox told Rattrap.

"Him? Try us."

Rhinox looked over the top of the control panel and made his move. He ran right at the ape and tackled him to the floor. He attempted to hold the top half of him down while Cheetor and Rattrap tried to get his legs. "Keep his arm down," the cat said.

"Watch that laser," the rhino warned.

It didn't do a lot of good because he simply threw them all off. "You… You don't understand. It's like Dinobot says." Eri turned and gave the raptor a look but he just shrugged his shoulders. "We gotta hit the Preds the only way they understand. Hard, fast, and right where it hurts." He pulled out his sword and his shoulder cannons. "But if your caution circuits are overriding your courage then smelt you all! I don't need you. I'll handle this myself." He walked over to the elevator and went down it before they could do anything to stop him.

"Optimus!" Eri called.

"Big-bot, no," Cheetor said but he was already gone.

~*~

Shortly.

Cheetor and Eri were down in the armory grabbing all of the weapons they could as Dinobot walked in. "This is not the way."

"We gotta back him up," the cat said.

"I'm just going prepared," Eri stated.

"This is a doomed mission! There is no strategy just blind aggression."

"Maybe that's what we've been needing. A little less brain and a little more guts."

"Can you please not hold a grenade when you say that?" Eri asked him.

"We must try to think what Optimus," Dinobot stated. "The old Optimus would do."

"And that would be?" the cat asked.

"Common sense?" Eri threw out.

"Negotiate," the raptor nearly spit out the word.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

"Got a Maximal tight beam transmission coming in," Terrorsaur told the scorpion and their leader as they stood in front of a panel. "It's a little garbled by the energon fields but…"

"Bring it up, yesss."

"Predacon base come in," Cheetor's voice came over the static.

"Pussy-cat, yesss. State your business."

"Listen up you miswired metal-heads. You botched up your little attitude adjustment on Optimus. He's flamin' toward ya on the red eye express and he's loaded for main frame combat. So what do ya say you fork over that antivirus before ya get vaped?"

"Any renegade Maximal who blunders into our base will not survive, Megatron out." He then turned his attention to Scorponok. "Incompetent bug," he used his foot and hammered him a good one.

~*~

With the Maximals.

"Beast mode," Cheetor transformed and the others soon joined him.

"Eh, well?" Rattrap was the first to ask.

"It didn't work all we did was tip 'em off and now they're gonna be waiting for him. You and your bright ideas," he turned to Dinobot.

"It would appear that only Optimus can truly think like Optimus. For the rest of us we must now think on our own," Dinobot said.

~*~

With Optimus.

He flew top speed at the Predacon ship and fired two missiles into their hull. Then used the gap to get inside.

~*~

With the Predacons.

Blackarachnia was at the controls. "Report," Megatron ordered.

"Three direct hits. Outer hall has been breached."

"Tarantulas, destroy the intruder."

~*~

With the Prime.

He headed down the hall and ignored all the alarms and flashing lights. The spider stood behind him and laughed before firing. However the prime turned around and caught the projectile before it hit him. He wagged his finger like, 'You shouldn't have done that.' He walked toward him and in terror the spider used the guns he had in his legs. But it wasn't even slowing him down. When he reached the spider he lifted him up and planted him on the wall. Before using the spiked end of his own weapon to pin him to the wall.

~*~

With the Preds.

"He's inside," the she-spider reported. "And the other Maximals are coming."

"Take Terrorsaur and defend the perimeter," Megatron ordered. "Waspinator, stop Optimus now."

~*~

With the Wasp.

"Oh, Waspinator get him," he said walking down a hall. He heard a yell that scared him and he pressed himself up against the nearest wall. He heard the ape coming but didn't see him on either side before the footstep stopped. The next second arms came literally through the wall behind him and pulled him through. Before he was smashed through another wall and the prime fired on him.

~*~

Outside the Base.

The Maximals and Eri ran toward the enemy ship and opened fire as Terrorsaur and the she-spider came to greet them.

~*~

Inside.

Optimus kept going down the hall but the mine was taxing his systems along with his new injuries. "Is there any of the old Optimus left?" Cheetor's voice rang through his head. "Don't let it go Big-bot. Don't let this thing tweak ya out of control." "Cheetor, Cheetor."

~*~

Outside.

"Cheetor, now," Rhinox told him. The others then opened up on their enemies who were forced to duck behind rocks as cover. "Beast mode," the cat transformed and ran into the ship.

~*~

Inside.

Optimus managed to find his way to the scorpion's lab. But there was no antivirus to be found and he was forced to his knees. "Looking for this perhaps?" Megatron stepped out of the shadows holding the antivirus in beast mode. "Gorilla warfare suits you. The old Optimus would have never made it this far."

"What is it you want?"

"Your allegiance in exchange for the antivirus, yesss."

"If I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse, no. Not if you want to survive. Join me or perish," he got right in Optimus's face.

"Oh yes, then why not end this here and now Megatron?" the prime ripped the mine off himself.

"Gah, you fool. You'll destroy us all," he started running away.

"Just a little trick I learned from a flower, Megatron," he tossed the mine and it stuck to Megatron right in the one place he wouldn't be able to reach it. He tossed the antivirus up in the air as he ran off yelling, "Scorponok!"

Right before the antivirus fell to the ground the cat ran in, transformed, and managed to catch it. "Spark fading," Optimus got out.

"Hang on Big-bot," Cheetor ran over. "Got the antivirus right here," he injected him with it. The prime shook his head and looked up at him. "Yes, we're online. Let's bail before that thing blows."

~*~

Elsewhere.

Megatron managed to find the scorpion. "Get this thing off of me now."

~*~

Outside.

The two sides still fought as the cat and ape ran out of the ship. "Time to fade heroes," Cheetor told them. Rhinox motioned for the others to fall back and they all got out of there.

~*~

Not too far away.

Scorponok managed to get the mine off of Megatron's back. Right before it went off and took a good chunk out of the Predacon ship.

~*~

The Next Day.

Everything was peaceful at the Maximal base. Optimus rested comfortably on his bed in his room. When he came to he noticed Dinobot keeping watch over him in a nearby chair. Eri rested up against him and appeared to be asleep. "Bedside vigil, Dinobot," Optimus kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Eri up. "Not like you."

"It was my shift," he indicated the tired girl. "Well, it's good to have you back," he gently picked Eri up as he got up and began leaving the room.

"Back home, or back to normal?" the ape asked.

Dinobot stopped with Eri short of the door. "Both," he actually turned and gave him a smile. Optimus didn't say anything in return but smiled back, especially when he saw Eri peek one of her own eyes open and smile at him as well. Optimus turned when he noticed something out of the corner of his optics. It was a plant like the one they'd discovered the other day in a pot. Before he could say anything Dinobot and Eri were already out the door. It closed and he lightly laughed before resting once again.


	14. Sick

Eri knew it was going to be a horrible day as soon as she woke up. She felt stiff, well stiffer than usual seeing as she slept on a metal bed. Her head must have weighed a hundred pounds and she knew she needed a tissue bad. Luckily, she had a few in her bag. She sneezed so loud it woke up Mr. Squeakers and he took off running. "Sorry," she mumbled and even she could tell she sounded miserable.

But she had monitor duty to take care of. Since she was living with the Maximals she tried to help out as much as possible to pull her weight. Which meant she had to sit in front of the monitors for hours on end. She only took a break to go to the restroom. "Great," she sighed. She wasn't about to call in sick.

Feeling unnaturally cold, even though she put on all the layers of clothes she had, she used one of the thermal blankets to wrap herself up. She didn't go get anything to eat because her stomach rumbled in a bad way but went straight to her seat. Eri didn't talk to anyone and only nodded at Dinobot who she was relieving. It was perhaps the one time she was glad he didn't talk much. Although he did give her a look.

So she sat there and didn't converse with anyone as she stared blankly at the screens. This could be boring on a good day, when the Preds weren't up to anything, but she didn't mind it now. If anything she was happy it didn't make her do anything besides sit there and stare at a screen. Though she had to jolt herself awake a few times. Most of the day the Maximals were either too busy to stop and talk or were off doing whatever it was they did off duty.

As soon as Cheetor came to take over she bolted past everyone and went straight to her room. She felt bad ignoring him, he was usually happy to see her and chat for a few minutes, but she needed to rest. Eri knew she should eat something; she hadn't eaten anything all day. But by the way her stomach growled she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

"Oh," she grumbled lying down as Mr. Squeakers came to look her in the face. "How you doing?" she asked. The next moment she was out like a light. She didn't stir or move until someone came to knock on her door.

"Eri?" she heard Optimus on the other side of the door. "Are you alright?" She guessed he was referring to how she wasn't eating with the rest of them. She often grabbed her food, and they their energon, so that they could all get together and eat dinner. The only reason they wouldn't is if they were on shift or there was some emergency. It was like they were a real family and Eri enjoyed it. No wonder they questioned what was up since she wasn't working.

"I'm fine," she got out as best she could. "I'm just really tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night," she finished before he could question her. Her head was throbbing and she didn't feel like playing twenty questions. She heard him walk off and let out a tired sigh. With a little more luck this would be a simple twenty four hours thing and she'd be fine in the morning.

~*~

That was not the case.

The following morning she felt even worse than before. Her head constantly throbbed, her body ached, and her stomach complained at her that she hadn't eaten anything. Plus, she felt exhausted just standing up. "Ohhhhhh, man," she fought to stand up only to lose her balance and fall back onto her bed. "Ow," she complained. The bed was covered in blankets but it was still metal. Mr. Squeakers let out a serious of squeaks and hoped on her. "I know I know. Maybe just five more minutes," she was not looking forward to another day of monitor duty. "I'll get up… In five minutes."

She must've dozed off because the next thing she knew someone was knocking on her door. "Eri," Cheetor whispered through the metal. "Your shift's started. I'm not sure how much longer Rattrap can cover before Dinobot alerts Big-bot."

She shot up and grabbed her head in pain. "Ok, I'll be right there," she looked over and saw her shift had started over an hour ago. Much like the previous day she wore all the clothes she had and grabbed a blanket. "Why is this ship so cold?" she asked meandering down the hall.

When she got to the control room everyone was already there. Rattrap looked like he was up in an angry Dinobot's face while Optimus tried to break it up and the rhino and cheetah stood looking on. "Sorry, I'm late…" she coughed at the end.

"Eri?" Cheetor asked.

"Little lady?" Rattrap pushed the raptor aside to go to her. "You sound like pit."

"And you look it," Optimus stated and she saw concern in all of their optics. Except for the raptor he looked as impassive as ever.

"I feel it," she admitted and sat down.

"You must have some sort of virus," Rhinox said. They all felt somewhat useless, they didn't have any tools that would work on her, much like they couldn't even use the CR chamber to scan her.

"Yeah," she admitted and coughed again.

"Did this start last night?" Optimus put two and two together.

"I thought I could sleep it off," she stopped to take a breath. "Guess I was wrong."

"Well, it's back to the birth for you, Stargirl," Rattrap said. "There's no way we're lettin' you work like this."

"B-but…"

"No buts," Rhinox restated. "You need the rest."

"And you should probably consume something as well but we'll worry about that later," the Prime helped her stand up. "Cheetor, help Eri back to her room."

"No prob, Boss-bot," he gently took hold of her shoulder and placed the blanket back on her where it had been sliding off. "Come on, Eri. And don't worry I'll take your shift."

"Thank you, Cheetor," she coughed again before she finished. "You're a great friend."

"What are we going to do about this, Optimus?" Rhinox spoke what the rest of them were thinking. "We have no idea how to take care of a human virus."

"We'll just have to figure it out as we go. Eri might know how to handle this herself. The best we can do is help her the best we can until she gets over this."

"I hope you're right, ya big ape," Rattrap didn't sound happy about this plan but he, like everyone else, knew there wasn't much else they could do. "With any luck the little lady won't get worse." A heavy silence hung in the room after that seeing as they all knew their side didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to being lucky.


	15. A Conversation

They took turns visiting Eri to see if she needed anything and to check on her status. She wasn't getting better but it was too soon to tell. Optimus made her eat something so she wouldn't starve. Plus they constantly gave her fresh water. It was Cheetor's turn when he saw she was out of her room. He wasn't alarmed at first thinking she'd simply gone to the restroom. But he fidgeted when it took her over ten minutes.

Eventually he caved and went to the door. "Eri?" he called inside. "Are you alright?" He didn't get an answer and heard weird noises. So he slowly opened the door… To see her purging her tanks or what they would later learn was called vomiting.

"Go away," she said and purged again. He didn't say anything but didn't want to leave her. Luckily, she seemed to have finished and he gently led her back to her room.

"You stay here and get some rest," he said. She didn't answer and rolled over.

The others were not happy by this new development when he told them. They didn't really know too much about human anatomy but purging your tanks was never a good sign. "This could be serious," Rhinox stated.

"Poor Stargirl," Rattrap shook his helm. "What are we gonna do?"

"She needs to stay hydrated," Optimus told them. "That's the first priority. We'll let her rest for now but she'll have to try and eat something again. She can't starve."

That's what they did. They kept up shifts to check on her and give her water. All of them waited until that night before they managed to get her to try and eat again. She wasn't too happy about it but did it for their sakes. Rattrap kept a close eye on her and not half an hour later she puked it all up again. He was nice about it though and held her hair back. "Sorry," she apologized gasping for breath.

"Anything for you, little lady."

After that Eri fell asleep and they let her be. None of them liked this. There was no way she'd get better if she didn't have anything in her stomach. Although, she had reassured them humans could go up to a month without eating.

~*~

Things got even worse the following morning.

Eri came stumbling into the control room seemingly in a daze. She hugged the wall and when she looked around it wasn't even like she was looking at them. Her eyes didn't seem to want to focus on anything or one. "Eri?" Optimus asked. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't seem to hear him or care. Instead she stumbled around a little more. "Haha, chichi, otōto? Doko ni imasu ka."

They all looked to Rattrap. "I don't think Stargirl's home right now," he answered. "Come on kiddo," he gently grabbed her. "Let's put you back in bed."

"Watashi wa, gomen gomen yo!" she cried out in alarm.

"Little lady, calm down!" the rat tried to help her but she flawed around uncontrollably. She started crying or screaming they couldn't really tell.

"Son'na ko to iwanaide kudasai!" she struggled as all of them were forced to take action.

"Eri!" Cheetor tried.

"Sore wa Stargirl daijōbudesu," Rattrap told her

"Watashi o kiraide wa arimasen shite kudasai," she seemed to relax a little.

"Watashitachi wa anata o kiraide wa arimasen. Sore ga nezumitoridesu," he went on.

"Nezumitori?" she finally looked at him and he motioned for the others to let go of her.

"Hai," he answered.

"Watashi wa watashi no mama ga hoshī," she started to tear up and she leaned against him.

"Watashi ga shitte iru," he patted her on the head.

"Mama," she cried. He slowly and gently led her back to her room. The others followed at a reasonable distance and looked to him once he'd put her back.

"She was running a temperature," Rhinox said. "I don't believe humans can go above a certain degree. She's fairly close to it."

"It would account for her outburst," Optimus reasoned. "Rattrap? You can understand Japanese. What did she say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it, Boss-monkey," he sighed and it appeared to take a toll on him. "It's pretty personal stuff."

"Very well. Does anyone have any ideas how we're going to handle this? I'm open for suggestions." All of them glanced around but in this case no one had a clue as to help the little human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what went on between Eri and Rattrap.
> 
> **"Mother, father, brother? Where are you?"**
> 
> **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"**
> 
> **"Please don't say that."**
> 
> **"It's ok Stargirl."**
> 
> **"Please don't hate me."**
> 
> **"We don't hate you. It's Rattrap."**
> 
> **"Rattrap?"**
> 
> **"Yes."**
> 
> **"I want my Mommy."**
> 
> **"I know."**
> 
> **"Mommy!"**


	16. Fever

They kept a constant eye on their human friend. She managed to sleep through the night but her fever didn't break. She kept shaking as if she was cold and her breathing became labored. She woke up in the morning and seemed to have regained part of her senses. They tried to get her to eat but she refused and when she had to go to the bathroom they had to help her.

They visited her every hour and made it their mission to get her to eat and drink something when they did. She would drink but still didn't eat anything. As the day went on she seemed to be getting angry at them for not letting her sleep. "Let me sleep for the love of Kami!" she had half yelled and half gasped at Rhinox and had erupted into a coughing fit. But Optimus was animate she needed to eat. Finally Eri had enough. "If I eat will you all leave me alone?" she had asked him.

"Yes."

"Fine then," she more spat out then anything. She did eat but couldn't keep it down more than twenty minutes as she barfed into the toilet. "I hope you're happy," she sneered at him. None of them knew how to deal with a pissed off Eri. They figured it was the illness getting to her and the fact she hadn't been able to eat for days. Rhinox had even told them that when he scanned her she was losing weight at an alarming pace.

They hated being so helpless to assist her. She needed them now more than ever and they couldn't do a thing for her besides bringing her things and moving her around. Tigatron was much the same but they insisted he stay out in the field for now. They needed to keep track of the Predacons even in light of the situation.

~*~

"It's so hot in here!" she complained to Dinobot as it was his turn to check in on her. She threw off her blankets in a huff.

"Did you not say it was best if you were kept warm?" he inquired. Before she got this bad she'd given them a couple of tips for how she usually got over things although her methods usually involved some sort of human medicine.

"I don't care. I'm sweeting up a storm and it's gross." She noticed he brought her food. "I'm not going to eat it. You guys know what happens when I do."

"You should at least try. Rhinox stated you are losing too much weight."

"I can afford to lose some. So you can go tell them to leave me alone about it already," she turned over so she wasn't facing them. "I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"Eri," he sighed fighting his urge to scold her. She wasn't in her right mind and he needed to be considerate. "If you are not going to eat then at least cover yourself up. You've been shaking horribly for the last few hours."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," she faced him.

"You are not well," a snarl made its way into his voice. "Now cover yourself."

"No," she glared back at him. Normally she'd avert her gaze but this time she was challenging him. But by the look in her eyes he could see she was only half there. Plus by the blush on her cheeks he could see she was still fevered and it might have been getting worse. She should be resting, not fighting with him. But he wasn't going to back down.

"Now," he leered at her.

"Make me," she dared. Dinobot had sworn he would never hurt the human and he meant it. But that didn't mean he couldn't intimidate and/or scare her.

"Very well." He came over and wrapped her in the blankets before she could understand what he was doing. She was trapped and couldn't go anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed and thrashed around. "Get off of me!"

"You brought this upon yourself," he held her firmly enough so she couldn't move but not enough to harm her. The blankets made it impossible for her to hit or harm him. "Now calm down."

"Let go!" she still yelled.

"Not until you do as I say," he calmly told her.

"Awwww!" she was so enraged she was at a loss for words. Instead it seemed like she relied on anger alone to help her as she uselessly tried to fight him. This got her nowhere. She wasn't as strong as he was when she was in perfect health, let alone half-starved and fevered. Eri fought with all she had for a few minutes while he patiently waited. He knew her being this upset couldn't be the best thing for her but he needed her to calm herself. She'd eventually get exhausted and it didn't take long.

She gasped for breath and coughed a few times. But she stilled and quit thrashing. Eri realized she couldn't win. She stared off at the far wall but her head hung in defeat.

"Are you done?" he asked her. She didn't answer but he saw her nod. "Then I will release you," he sat her and her blanket cocoon on the bed. She didn't complain as she laid down in the warmth and he let her be. "Get some rest," he said as he collected the uneaten food and empty water bottle. "Optimus will check on you soon."

She didn't look at him and he figured she wasn't going to speak to him. "Dinobot," he heard as he was almost out of her room.

"Yes?" he turned.

"I hate you," she gave him the ugliest look he'd ever seen on her face. He wasn't sure she could even make a face like that. With that statement she turned, slowly since she was still trapped in the blankets, and faced the wall.

Dinobot left the room and went down the hall. He knew she didn't mean it; Eri was what his kind called sweetsparked even though she had no spark. She was normally welcoming and caring. This virus must have been worse than they originally thought if she was saying things like that and behaving in such a manner. His processor told him to ignore what had just occurred and move on. He had other duties to attend to. But… He couldn't help but notice he'd felt a twinge of pain from his spark when she'd said those words.

~*~

It was late in the ship and most of the others were in recharge when Eri woke up. She was hot like normal and threw the blankets off before getting up. The floor felt nice and cool on her bare feet. "I need some air," she mumbled and stumbled to her feet.

She managed to reach the door and open it after a few failed attempts. "Hello?" she called down the hall as she exited her room. "Opps," she half laughed as she fell to the floor and banged her leg. She was too out of it to care and simply laughed as she regained her uneven footing.

Her body went on autopilot as she continued down the hall. Her mind however was elsewhere. Images flashed in front of her. They were sort of foggy and blurred but she could make them out. There was a little figure, a toddler in a small pink onesie. There were the beginnings of brown hair sprouting from the little girl's head and she also had brown eyes.

The toddler sat on a couch but moved around like she didn't like sitting there. Eventually the tiny form became fed up with not being able to go anywhere and started crying. Meanwhile, Eri had made her way to the main control room and was headed for the elevator.

"Aw, it's ok sweetie," a feminine voice stated and came in. Eri couldn't see the woman's face but she was a slender curved woman with long brown hair. "I'm here. Mommy's here." The woman bent down to pick up the smaller figure.

"Mama," Eri cried and took a step onto the elevator.

"Wow there, Stargirl," Rattrap gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the room. "You're in no condition to go outside." She didn't say anything but slumped against him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Little lady?" There was no response. "Eri?" She didn't answer and he scanned her to see what her temperature was. "Oh dear Primus," he exclaimed and picked her up.

~*~

Dinobot went to relieve the rat from his shift when he heard a noise coming from the wash racks. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him and it wouldn't have been any of his business except for the lateness of the hour and he thought he heard a voice. As he got closer he was right and found it to be none other than the rat. He was about to go in and ask why in the Pit he wasn't at his post when he picked up what he was saying.

"Come on kiddo," he'd never heard the rat that desperate before. "Open your eyes. Please."

He opened the door and found a sight. Rattrap sat down in one of the stalls holding a very pale Eri. Her eyes were closed and Dinobot could hear from where he stood how raged her breathing was. The water poured down on the both of them and his sensors told him it was cold. "What in the Inferno…" he started.

"Dinobot," Rattrap looked up and noticeably didn't insult his name. "Boy am I glad to see you," he continued to hold the unconscious girl and gently rocked her back and forth while moving some wet hair out of her face.

"What…"

"No time. I need you to wake up Optimus and Rhinox. The little lady's burning up." He held her to him and it reminded Dinobot of how a concerned parent would hold a sparkling. And by the look of it he couldn't blame the rat.


	17. Recovery

"I did the only thing I could think of," Rattrap told them as he still sat with her in the stall. Dinobot had everyone up and about in record time.

"Eri?" Cheetor tried. "Can you hear me?"

For the past few minutes she'd been unresponsive and all they could hear was her ragged breathing. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around. "Cheetor?" she got out.

"Eri!" he smiled at her.

"Hey Stargirl," Rattrap said. "Good to see you're with us again."

"Rattrap?" she tilted her head up at him. "What's going on here?"

"Rattrap's cooling you off," Optimus answered her. "You have a horrible fever."

"Yeah," she yawned. "That's why I feel this bad."

"Don't you worry kiddo," Rattrap hugged her. "We'll have you feeling better in no time." To everyone else the rat sounded confident but they could pick up on his underlying uncertainty. He looked to the others and while he kept a brave face for her his optics yelled out 'What are we going to do?'

~*~

Dinobot and Rattrap stayed with her in the shower while the others sprang into action. They contacted Tigatron and told him to bring as much ice as he could before it melted to the base while they got everything ready. They were impressed he got there as fast as he did with that much ice. Then again they did tell him Eri's condition and that it was an emergency.

They got a makeshift tub ready and put the ice into it with some water. Tigatron carried Eri in. "Little sister," he started. "We are going to try and help you." Eri glanced up from resting her head on his shoulder to see the tub.

"Ok," she sighed and they could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Tigatron was the one to help her out of her clothes while the others waited out in the hall. They only came back in when she was in the tub and they couldn't see anything. They considered her sense of privacy even now. "T-thank you," she shivered in the cold water. It went clear up to her neck.

"You doin' ok kiddo?" Rattrap asked her.

"Y-yeah," she did feel a little better. "How l-l-long should I stay i-in?" she inquired.

"We'll monitor your body temperature," Rhinox told her. "You can come out when your fever has gone down."

"We don't want your vitals to get too low," Optimus stated.

"S-sorry," she apologized. "F-for a…all of this."

"Don't worry about it," Cheetor said. "You'd do the same for us." They couldn't help but feel a little relieved. If she was apologizing then that meant she was getting back to normal.

~*~

They took turns sitting with her like they had before. To try and take her mind off of things they conversed with her and were happy to see she could for the most part keep up with the conversations. Currently the rat sat with her. "Rattrap?' by now the ice had melted a little but it was still cold water.

"Yes little lady?"

"I… Did some things I'm not proud of," she told him. "I've been pretty mean to you guys, especially Dinobot. I said I hate him." Her head hung in shame.

"Eh it's alright," he shrugged it off. "We know you weren't really home. And Dinobutt can take a couple harsh words. But if it bothers ya that much just apologize to him like you did me. He'll probably just shrug it off and tell ya what I did."

"Thank you Rattrap."

"While we're being open mind if I ask you somethin'?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you remember when you came into the control room and everyone was there?"

She thought a moment before she replied. "Kind of. It's blurry. I just remember walking in there and I was looking for someone… Wait, I spoke in Japanese. I was looking for…" Eri took so long to complete that thought Rattrap didn't think she would. "My biological mom."

"That's what I want ta ask you about," he stated. "You don't have to answer me but do you miss her?" Rattrap roughly knew Eri was adopted by another family at a young age. From what they'd heard she didn't exactly have the best home life. So who was her real mother? They hadn't heard a word about her or why she'd given Eri up. Up until then none of them had approached the subject.

"It's weird," she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't really know anything about her. The Tsukika's never told me what my file had said when they adopted me. They would simply say 'You're a part of our family now so your past doesn't matter' or 'Don't ask such stupid questions.' I'd always planned to look at my file one day when I was older." She ran a hand through her wet hair. "I don't even remember what she looks like. I only have one memory of her and I can't even be sure it's a real memory. For all I know it's a dream but it's all I have." She told him the same images that had come into her mind that night. "I don't know why she gave me up but I'd like to think it was because she loved me and wanted what was best for me." He happened to look over and saw she was on the verge of crying. "I guess I'm a sap that way."

"Stargirl…" he began but was cut off by the alarm sounding. "Scrap. Stay put kiddo. I'll go see what's happenin'."

Eri watched him leave and summoned up all the strength she had to get herself out of the tub and put some of her clothes back on. "They're…" she stopped to catch her breath and gather up her stamina. "Going to need my help."

~*~

Elsewhere.

"Maximals," Optimus ordered as the Predacons hammered the ship. "Defend the ship," they all charged out knowing what they'd be in for. Little did they know two flyers were making their way past a panel in the underside of the ship. They disappeared inside right before the Maximals came out.

Said flyers made their way into the control room. "Well what ya know," Terrorsaur cackled. "We have the run of the place."

"Megatron was right!" Waspinator almost giggled.

"Now all we have to do is hack in and their base will be ours," the red flyer went to the panel and tried to hack his way in.

"What… Are… You two… Doing?" an out of breath voice said behind them. They turned to find Eri standing there, dripping wet, with only a long shirt on and a blanket draped over her. Luckily they couldn't see anything from their angle.

"Female fleshy-bot!" Waspinator exclaimed.

"Explains where you were," the red flyer commented before they really took in her appearance. "Why aren't you wearing all of your armor?!"

"Cover your optics Terror-bot!" Waspinator noticed. "Waspinator not meant to see femme fleshy without her armor!"

"I'm wearing clothes so you don't have to freak out," she got part of her breath back. "They're the least of my… Problems," she coughed a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Terrorsaur got some of his composure back when he figured out she had a point.

"I'm sick," she leaned against the wall.

"A virus?" the wasp asked.

"Yeah," she coughed again. "A bad one."

"Waspinator does not want to catch a virus," he jumped behind his wing-mate.

"It's an organic virus," the red flyer told him. "We can't get it."

"Oh."

"What are you two doing here?" Eri asked.

"What's it look like?" he turned from her to go back to work on the panel. "Or has that virus fried your fleshy brain?"

"You snuck in when everyone went out to fight…" Eri gasped as she slowly made her way over to a chair and sat down. She wrapped the blanket around her so it covered everything. The shirt covered her when walking but not sitting. "So you could take… Over."

"Looks like you're as sharp as ever human."

"Back at you Predacon," she countered and saw how close he was to breaking into Sentinel. She'd learned from his stories back in the caves he was more than decent at his job when it came to Cybertronian technology. Probably why Megatron put up with him and it looked to her like he hadn't simply been bragging. "I'll give you guys one… Chance. I don't feel good so I can't do much. But if you two leave now… I won't hurt you."

They looked between each other and then laughed. "What are you going to do?" Terrorsaur asked her. "Cough on us?"

"Maybe femme fleshy should go lay down?" Waspinator offered her once he stopped giggling.

"Last chance mechs," she glared at them. They didn't budge. "Alright I warned you. You might want to…" She made a swoosh with the blanket like she was opening it. "Cover your optics!"

"No!" Waspinator did in a second. "Waspinator not want to see under femme fleshy's armor!"

"I don't need your organic parts burned into my memory banks!" Terrorsaur covered his.

"Sentinel," Eri used the moment to type in her code on the panel. "Activate code 9-5-4, clearance name Starkid number 5!"

"What?" Terrorsaur squawked and they took their servos off their optics. "You little…"

"Acknowledged," the computer said. "Awaiting instructions."

"Last chance," she offered them. "Sentinel, target intruders."

"Intruders targeted," he trained the inside guns on them.

"Megatron will have our afts," the red flyer seemed conflicted.

"I won't tell if you two don't," she stated. They all shared looks in between one another.

~*~

A few moments later.

"Ahhhh!" Waspinator yelled as he fell out of the elevator shaft.

"Retreat!" Terrorsaur joined him a second later and they transformed into beast mode as they flew off.

"You fools!" Megatron scolded. "How could you fail?"

"The human was guarding the ship!" Terrorsaur answered.

"What?" the Maximals were stunned at the whole incident. They watched the quickly retreating enemies and then all collectively yelled, "Eri!" as they ran into the ship.

They expected the worst but instead found Eri sitting in one of the chairs smiling. "Hi guys," she greeted. Her wet hair clung to her face and the blanket started getting damp. "You all ok?"

"We're fine," Optimus answered.

"Are you alright?" Cheetor asked.

"Peachy."

"You're not fevered anymore," Rhinox felt her forehead.

"Really?"

"How did you?" Tigatron started.

"Drive off our unwanted guests?" she finished. He nodded and they all looked a little confused. "It's a girl thing," she laughed a bit.

"You must be feeling better," the cat became more upbeat at her old attitude shining through.

"You still need to rest," Optimus stated. "You should dry off and go recharge. You've been through a lot today."

"I can't argue with you there," she stated and Rattrap helped her up. "And I think I might try to eat something later. I'm kind of hungry."

~*~

The Maximals kept a close eye on Eri but she seemed to get better over the next couple of days. Tigatron stayed around and helped out which seemed to get her nearly back to normal. Still, they were all a little paranoid and didn't let her do anything. Even when she could eat again and said she felt fine.

It was on the day before Optimus told her she could go back to work she got alone time with the one bot she wanted to the most. Until then he'd gotten shifts when she was sleeping. She'd apologized to all of them and only the robo raptor was left.

"Dinobot?" she began.

"Yes?" He leaned against her door.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was really mean to you and I even said I hated you. It was wrong of me…"

"It is alright," he answered. "You were ill and those words meant nothing."

"Still…"

"You worry too much. If it had been me in the same position would you think any less of me?" he pointed out.

"No."

"Then you know how I feel."

"I'm glad. I didn't want something stupid like that to…" She yawned due to the lateness of the hour.

"Recharge," he told her. "Rattrap will check on you in the morning."

"Ruin our friendship," she finished as if he hadn't said anything. But she did lay down and snuggle into her blankets. Mr. Squeakers laid near her head.

He waited until he was out in the hall before commenting. "That is good to hear. And may whatever lies out there keep you forever healthy, Eri." The raptor then continued on down the hall toward his own room.


	18. A Scream In the Night: Part I

_Someone or thing is watching the base. I know it._ Eri had been extremely observant lately. Maybe it was because she enjoyed being outside, even with the Predacon threat. Or perhaps she was simply relishing in being allowed to go out after recovering. But her senses had been in overdrive after the first time she was allowed out.

It was innocent enough at first. She merely saw a shadow moving off in the distance behind some rocks. But it had happened so fast she doubted she saw it to begin with. Then it happened again, and again.

It probably had something to do with the fact she was looking for it. She didn't say anything initially because she couldn't be sure it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. Eri didn't want to freak out her friends for nothing. So, she waited and watched. Anytime she went out she looked for it and sure enough she'd see it sooner or later. But it always disappeared as soon as she would look for it.

She got her inkling one night when she was stargazing that whoever or whatever it was wasn't a Predacon. She happened to look over and saw it behind some rock outcrops near the base. But this time she was prepared with some binoculars she borrowed. She wiped them out and pointed them in the direction. The shadow ducked behind some more rocks but she was determined and stayed on that spot. After about an hour of watching it she was rewarded with seeing a general outline.

Whoever it was had she had to admit was bigger than her. But that didn't mean it was a Predacon. It took off flying and for a moment she thought it could be Terrorsaur or Waspinator. Then she noticed the outline didn't fit with the bug and she caught a faint sound of the wing beats on the air. It didn't sound, or look from what she could see in the darkness, like the red flyer. She knew his flight patterns too well.

Eri debated telling the others but she didn't have much to report on. A mysterious figure out there in the darkness possibly stalking the ship or its crew members. They'd either think she was crazy or it was one of the Pred flyers. They had enough to deal with without her freaking them out over what could be nothing.

That didn't mean she wouldn't keep up her own investigation. When she was on monitor duty she would scan the area as far as she could where she'd seen the figure before but nothing ever came up. And during the day she would make excuses to go on walks near those spots to see if she could find some sort of physical evidence. There wasn't even so much as a footprint. Whatever this was Eri knew it was good at covering its tracks. Or she really was going nuts. She really hoped it was the first one.

~*~

One night after this had been going on for about three weeks she took things a step farther. She snuck out of the ship when the others were in recharge and only Cheetor was on monitor duty. He usually slacked off and the scanners didn't pick up organic life forms. She took the communicator Rhinox had made for her but no weapons. She didn't want whatever this was to get the wrong idea if it came in peace. But she wasn't stupid enough to go out without some sort of backup plan. Especially since she wasn't telling anyone else.

She made it up to the rocks where she usually saw the figure. "Hello?" she gently called into the darkness. Luckily there was enough moon light for her to see somewhat. "Is anyone there? I come in peace, I hope you d-do too."

She waited and listened for either an answer or some sort of movement. Eri was about to repeat herself when she did hear some rocks moving ahead of her. She froze and began to rethink her entire plan. "H-hello?" she gripped the comm for dear life. The movement stilled and that made her even more nervous. _If it's just a random animal I am so screwed._

There was a figure in the darkness. She could barely make out the outline but it was definitely bigger than her. No doubt about that. But beside that she couldn't make out much else. "I-I'm Eri," she managed to find her voice. "I-I-I co…come in pe-peace?" The figure took a step toward her and she instinctively took one back. "W-who are y-y-you?"

It didn't answer but took another step forward. Her back hit a rock and she contemplated running but wondered if it would chase after her if she did. There was no way she could outrun a flyer she'd learned that the hard way.

It didn't come any closer to her but she could feel eyes on her. There were a few tense moments before whatever it was let out a loud screech that made her want to cover her ears. Then there was a 'whoosh' of wind as it took off into the night sky and before she could blink she lost sight of it.

 _Definitely not a Predacon._ She stood there in the darkness a little longer before going back to the ship. It seemed intelligent, at least to an extent. _But if it's not one of the Preds and the Maximal's haven't said any of their pods have landed recently, then just what was that? Or who was that?_


	19. A Scream In the Night: Part II

"I can't believe this!" Or maybe Eri could. Her and the others had been out scouting for energon when they were ambushed by the Preds. Just another day here on the alien planet.

None of the Maximals or ex-Pred were looking too good as they hid behind some rocks. Optimus couldn't even fly at this point and all of them needed time in the CR chamber. But their enemies weren't letting up anytime soon. Even Tigatron had come in for this. He stood next to Eri as they pelted their enemies with all they had.

That's when she caught a glimpse of someone off in the distance. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as the rock near her head exploded. "Look out!" Tigatron pushed her out of the way. She ducked behind a different rock from the others.

It was then the ground began to shake. "Earthquake!" she heard someone from both sides yell. "Predacon's retreat!" Megatron ordered as things turned violent. Rocks and trees fell all around them and a split in the ground started forming. "Hang on Maximals!" Optimus instructed.

"Eri!" Tigatron called out and attempted to grab her. Only for the earth to split and pulled them apart. The next moment the section Eri was on rose up above the one the Maximals were on and a gap formed that must have been twenty feet long. It seemed to go on forever as she grabbed a tree and held on. From her position she could see her friends weren't much better off and were being tossed around like toys.

After what seemed like forever the ground settled and they could get to their feet. That's when they noticed they had a problem. "Eri!" Cheetor called out. "Little lady!" Rattrap joined in.

"Guys!" they heard her reply as saw where she was exactly. There was no way to get to her across the rift that must have gone on for miles. Optimus couldn't fly and there was no way she could jump it. Even if one of them blasted a tree over it wouldn't have been able to make it fully across. "Oh scrap," she saw her predicament.

"Hang on," Tigatron told her. All of them were forced to return to beast mode as the energon got to them.

"Well get you," Cheetor finished.

"How? You guys need to go back to the base now," she wasn't blind to the pain they were in. "Get to the CR chamber. I remember how to get back to the base from here. I'll just have to go the long way around."

"And leave you out here with the Preds?" Rattrap asked. "No way. It ain't happen' kiddo."

"There's no time. The sooner you guys get fixed the sooner we'll all be safe." She started walking off and didn't give them a choice in the matter.

"Eri!" Optimus called. "I'll come get you as soon as I can."

"Just stay low and out of sight until then," Rhinox told her.

"Stay safe!" they called after her.

"You too!" she returned.

The truth was she wasn't as confident about this entire thing as she acted. The Predacons were most likely still in the area and all of her friends were injured. Plus, she couldn't guarantee the way back she remembered would look even remotely the same. She could simply get lost. "Just my luck," she sighed and nearly tripped over a stick. "This stinks."

There was a buzzing overhead and her heart nearly stopped. "Oh scrap!" she knew who that was and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. She saw a cave opening nearby and knew it was her only option. "It just had to be a cave didn't it?" she asked running into it. She nearly held her breath as she hid behind a rock inside and the buzzing passed by.

Eri let out a sigh of relief but knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. It would be dark soon enough and there was no way she would be safe out there. Or be able to find her way to the base in the darkness. She could just as easily walk off a cliff as run into a dangerous animal. "It…Had…To be…A Cave."

 _I have the worst luck with caves._ She got a few things ready for the night and noticed she still had the comm. "Eri, to Maximal base. Come in Maximal base," she tried. There was only static. She couldn't tell if she was out of range, energon was messing with it, or because she was in a cave. Could have been all three.

"Looks like I'm roughing it tonight." Only this time she didn't even have her pack with her. Which meant she didn't have any water or food. It was too late to scavenge for any so she'd have to wait until morning. She couldn't find any flint but it was alright because she at least had her yo-yo. Eri could stay warm for the night.

"I hope everyone's alright," she warmed her hands. "With any luck they'll find me before the Preds do. Who knows? Maybe I'll make it to the base tomorrow. Yeah…" She tried to stay positive. At least when she'd been in this sort of position before she had someone to keep her company. Even if it was Dinobot or Terrorsaur. Their presence alone was somewhat reassuring. If something happened to her she was on her own. No one to run to for help or even to talk to.

Her ears perked up when she heard a rock move further into the cave. "Wh-who's there?" she pulled out her yo-yo. It wasn't a spear or a gun but she had to make do with what she had. "I-I'm warning y-you. I-I'm armed!" _With a yo-yo._

"Put that away," a voice called out to her from the darkness.

"EEP!" she wasn't expecting that and jumped a foot in the air. She nearly fell over when she landed.

"Easy there," the voice got closer and she saw a figure come into the light of the fire. "You can't have that in here," the figure kicked up dirt and brushed the fire out. "The Predacons will see it and come running."

"W-w-who are you?" she kept a decent distance.

"I'd normally say none of your business but it's a bit late for that," the figure got a little closer to where she stood at the opening of the cave. "I have to give you credit out of both ships you're the only one who had any clue I was there. I can't tell if you're paranoid or extremely observant."

"Probably b-both," she got out. "My na-name is Eri."

"I know that. You told me a couple nights ago."

"It w-was you!" she exclaimed. "Are you a Maximal or Pr-Predacon?"

"Neither. I'm not involving myself in this stupid war going on."

"It's not st-stupid. The Maximals have to stop the Predacons. They stole a ship an-and…"

"I don't care."

Eri didn't know what to say to that so she addressed another issue. "How did y-you get here? A ship? Or did you come from a p-pod?"

"A pod. I crashed here right after the Maximal ship. They must have knocked me out of orbit when they came through the atmosphere. At least that's my guess. Shows how much they really cared about me."

"That's not true. They probably just didn't know they knocked you down with them. They look for all the pods, even the empty ones." She felt a little sorry for him. He's been here all this time and none of us knew. "If you came from a pod then that means you're a Maximal. You could join us and…"

"I told you I'm not a Maximal or a Predacon. It doesn't matter if I came from their pod or not. No one bothered to look for me so why should I care about them?"

"B-but…"

"And what are you anyway?" the figure circled her. "You're organic but I haven't run into anything like you the entire time I've been here."

"I'm a human."

"What's a human?"

Eri gave him the best definition she could come up with and the story behind how she'd gotten there. In return she learned how this bot found himself alone and eventually stumbled upon the two sides. Something must have happened to his pod on the way down like it did Tigatron's because like him he had no clue who/what he was or what side he was on. However, he'd been observing everyone for a time and could get bits and pieces of his memory back.

"I can't say it's exactly nice to meet you," he said after everything.

"You don't have to be so rude," she countered. "It's not legal to stalk people where I come from."

"You're either brave or stupid for coming to face me like that. Especially since you didn't tell any of your friends."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you're the only one who's been looking for me which means you know how to keep a secret. I appreciate it and hope you do it in the future. I'd rather not have to move. Now why don't you run on back to your base and leave me be?"

"I would but there was an earthquake."

"And now the Preds have been prowling around. Oh great. I doubt you'll travel at night will you?"

"Nope. Looks like you'll have to put up with me for the night." He sighed and she got a decent look at him. Her eyes had finally adjusted and he was close enough to the cave entrance to get a decent glance at him in the moonlight. He appeared to be a giant bat. "You never did tell me your name."

"My name's Nightscream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yes, I know Nightscream wasn't in Beast Wars but let me explain. First, I love Beast Wars but could not stand Beast Machines. Sorry to those of you out there who were fans. So I will not be doing a sequel series where Eri's in Beast Machines. She's only going to be in Beast Wars._
> 
> _With that said I did like Nightscream's character. So, I decided to add him in here since I'm not doing the series he's in. But there will be a few changes I'm going to throw in concerning him._


	20. A Scream In the Night: Part III

"Follow me," he told her and led her further inside. "It's not much but it's home," he said after they traveled for a few minutes. Eri saw what he meant. It was a large cave with an opening that had a pleasant view of the night sky. Water came in and pooled in a corner. From the sound of it there may have been an underground river as well as the stream that came in from above. Other than that there were a few large fruits lying around but that was it.

"I like it," she stated to be nice. It wasn't the ugliest cave she'd been in.

"Thanks," he shrugged. She was a bit startled when he flapped his wings and flew to the ceiling, only to hang upside down. "I suppose the courteous thing to do is to say help yourself. I'm not sure if you like it but that's all I got."

"Thank you," she said and picked one of the fruit up. It looked a lot like the fruit the boys brought her from time to time. Seeing as she was previously going to be hungry she was thankful for small miracles. She ate one and got some water to drink.

Eri was at a loss of where to sleep so ended up curling up on the floor. If Nightscream was right then she couldn't risk another fire. Which meant she was in for a long cold night. "You set?" he asked her.

"As I'm gonna be," she answered.

"Good," she heard flapping and saw he was flying again. "I'll be back later. I like to go out at night." She couldn't tell if it was so he wouldn't be seen or because of his beast mode. She didn't feel like asking as she settled in. It was as cold there as it had been in the other caves.

"Man," she couldn't help but whine.

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

None of the Maximals or ex-Predacon were happy. They went through the CR chamber as fast as possible. Rhinox attempted to reach her on the comm he'd made but only got static. The only thing that seemed to be on their side was the fact they knew Eri could take care of herself and that the Pred's weren't moving around. At least in certain sectors but that didn't mean they weren't out there somewhere.

"Optimus," Rhinox told him as he got out of the chamber and right before Dinobot got in.

"What is it Rhinox?" he asked. "Have you been able to pinpoint where I should go?"

"No," the rhino let out a deep sigh and no one liked the sound of it.

"Let me guess?" the rat questioned. "More good news."

"There's an energon storm heading our way," the rhino answered. "And from the scanners it's going to be an ugly long one."

"How long will it last?" Optimus inquired.

"Two solar cycles."

~*~

Back with Eri.

I heard the storm and felt the drop in temperature roughly the same time. Thunder sounded not too far off and I knew it must be an energon storm. It was a lot like a normal storm but worse lightning and thunder. Plus, it tore up the landscape every time it happened. _I hope Nightscream can get in before it hits._

The rain hit next as did the thunder and lightning by the look and sound of it. She was getting extremely worried when he dived into the opening and landed in the cave. He shook rain off and dropped a few more pieces of fruit to the floor. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment before replying. "I'm fine. I'm way quicker than any storm. From the look of it it's going to be bad."

"How long do you think it'll last?" she asked.

"Hm," he sniffed the air and Eri couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have their heightened senses. "I'd say two solar cycles. Maybe a little less. Maybe more."

"Two days?" she couldn't help but feel a little defeated. "Just my luck. Hey, Nightscream? Would you mind if I stayed here until the storm's over?"

He looked at her for a second like he questioned what he heard. "I'm not mean enough to turn you out into weather like this," he gestured to the opening. "And I doubt your precious Maximals will venture out."

"Yeah. I don't blame them." _Maybe in that time I can convince him to join the Maximals. He might not be the nicest bot around but neither is Dinobot. He was originally a Maximal and he's a decent guy for letting me stay here. Not like I've got much else to do here besides bid my time._

~*~

The Next Day.

Eri had more luck sleeping during the day; at least it wasn't as cold. So she got up, did her business, and looked at Nightscream. He was hanging from the ceiling deep in recharge. She decided to take a nap as the storm raged on outside.

The next time she woke up she wasn't sure what time it was but Nightscream was up and eating some fruit. _I wonder what kind of bat he is._ "Here," he tossed her one. "You have to be hungry."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for every little thing," he rolled his optics.

"But I'm your guest and it's rude not to thank your host."

"Whatever." The rest of the day she tried to make light conversation but it kept fizzling out. She had the notion he was intentionally avoiding talking with her. It could have had something to do with all the time he was alone. _That couldn't have been good for him. Out here all by himself with no one to talk to. I probably just have to ease him into it. But if I can get Dinobot and Terrorsaur to talk to me then I can get him to do it too._

"Hey, Nightscream?"

"Yes?"

"What's your robot mode look like?" He hadn't changed into it the entire time she'd been there and she was a little curious as to what he looked like. It wasn't everyday they got a new arrival on this planet.

"I…I don't have one," he answered.

"Really?" that was odd.

"I'll show you. Nightscream, Maximize!" he said the words. There was a sound like his components wanted to change and were grinding against each other. But he didn't revert to his other mode. "Nightscream, **Maximize**!" he tried again with the same result. "See? Nothing. I think it was how my pod crashed."

Eri wondered if that was part of the reason why he didn't want to join either side. He couldn't transform. She could point out how Rhinox or the CR chamber might be able to help him but didn't want to approach the subject too soon. "How do you like being a bat?" she asked instead.

He opened up a little more that night and Eri couldn't help but yawn as she felt her sleep schedule get thrown out of balance. When she did it he actually flapped his wings and backed away from her in the air. "What was that?" he questioned.

"A yawn."

"Do you do it a lot?" he settled back down on the floor.

"Only when I'm tired. It's a way for me to get more oxygen to my brain."

"If you're tired why don't you recharge again?"

"I would but I'm too cold. Even if I tried I'd end up shivering all night like I am now. I've been in situations like this before. It always happens unless… Never mind."

"Never mind what? And how many times has this happened to you before exactly?"

"Twice. And both times I was with someone. The first time I was with Dinobot, the raptor you've seen at the Maximal base. The second time I was trapped in a cave with Terrorsaur, he's the red flyer you've seen at the Pred base."

"Those two? You sure? They're the two biggest piles of slag at both bases."

That got Eri riled. "They are not!" she was surprised at the conviction in her own voice. "Terrorsaur might be an aft most of the time but even he has his nice moments. And Dinobot can be difficult and cold but he's also a brave warrior. In some strange way I consider the flyer a sort-of-part-time-friend and Dinobot is my friend. How you live your life and do what you want is fine but I won't take you dissing my friends."

"Fine, take it down a notch." Nightscream backed off of her for a while and she was glad for the space.

He was a little confused by this entire situation. First she showed up and changed everything. He wasn't sure what to think about having a 'guest' to begin with. He was perfectly fine on his own. He didn't need to get involved with either side and their constant fighting. The so called Maximals he was supposed to have come from could go scrap themselves for all he cared. None of them had bothered to come looking for him when he'd crash landed. He was the one who figured out how to take care of himself on this alien planet.

He wasn't entirely sure but he doubted he signed up for this. He didn't need anyone, least of all this human femme. She was different from the others and not simply because she was a human. She was the only one who'd noticed him and had gone out on her own to meet him. From what he'd seen she was liked by all the others at her base, even that raptor. Eri was usually smiling or the others did so in her presence.

He'd gotten used to not being able to transform, even when he saw all the others could. He was used to being alone and having no one else to talk to except for the occasional normal bat he ran into. No one bothered him and he could do whatever he pleased. There was no one to answer to or anyone who even realized he was there and could mess with him or his cave. Until she appeared.

Maybe it was a coincidence she found his cave out of all of them. He wasn't sure. But the fact was she was here with him. She didn't seem to judge him on what he was doing and other than when they first met she didn't bring up joining the Maximals again. She'd even agreed not to tell anyone about him when she got back to her base. He would have thought she was lying but he'd seen for himself that she'd kept her suspicions he even existed to herself.

When he came back from the storm she had actually asked him if he was alright. That was the first time he could remember anyone asking him that. Not that his memory was the best but still that question alone meant something. She'd tried talking to him and he'd attempted not to get into too much detail. He wasn't used to conversing so much with someone who could actually give a coherent answer back. When she'd learned he couldn't transform like the others she didn't taunt him or look like she pitied him. The only time she'd gotten upset was when she felt her friends were being insulted.

He wondered what it was like. To have someone care for you. He knew by the way she interacted with them the Maximals would be looking for her the first chance they got. And she was obviously willing to defend them. When she went back to them then he'd be right back to where he started. Alone. It should have been a relief but for some reason he felt his spark clench a bit at the thought. Well, whatever happened after that was one thing. For now he had a very unhappy femme on his servos. He didn't need to know much to realize that wasn't a good thing.

"Here," he held out a fruit. "You only had two. There's plenty enough for the both of us."

She looked at him for a moment before accepting the fruit. "Thanks," she smiled at him. One thing was for sure, either she was extremely forgiving or he didn't get femmes in general.

She could tell by the way he hung his helm he wasn't happy about me being upset. Eri'd spent enough time with an emotionally closed off raptor and nearly psychopathic Predacon to read between the lines. He was ashamed at her being mad at him. After she took the fruit and ate it things quieted down between them.

"Eri?"

"Yes?"

"Those other two times you were with another bot somewhere what did you do to keep warm? Or did you just not recharge?" he asked.

"Oh, I recharged. You see you guys run hotter than me. Now, both of them will deny this but I don't think you'll tell anyone so it doesn't matter. I laid down with them when they recharged. The extra heat they gave off kept me warm enough so that I could sleep too." A blush crept into her cheeks. If he'd been human what she'd said could be taken way out of context.

"That worked?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that the only way you'll be able to sleep here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Not necessarily, I can try to sleep during the day."

"But it was cold today," he told her. "And it'll probably be colder tomorrow. So just answer me will you be able to sleep on your own or not?"

"Probably… Not," she answered truthfully.

He didn't say anything and she yawned again. There was an awkward silence for a bit before he moved over to her and put one of his wings on her shoulder. "W-what?"

"Can you sleep like this?" he asked and made her lean against him.

"Y-yeah." She blushed but got over it. He was just being nice and he was warm. It was a decent contrast to the chilly night air that flooded the cave. "Thank you, Nightscream."

"No prob," he replied. The cave grew silent and soon enough he felt her slump firmly against him. He tilted his helm and saw her optics were closed and her breathing had slowed. She was asleep. That was a good thing. Ever since he'd emerged as a bat Nightscream had to admit he preferred recharging on the ceiling. But if it helped her he'd suck it up. It was only for the night. The storm would probably stop sometime tomorrow and then she'd be on her way.

Though, even he had to admit she was alright to talk to. Perhaps he would miss her a little. But he could always see her around her base. It wasn't like the Maximals kept a leash on her. Now that he thought about it though they did keep their optics on her. Except for the cycle she snuck out on her own she was always with one or more of them. So, unless she left them he wouldn't get the chance to talk to her again.

~*~

The Next Day.

Eri stretched a bit and noticed she was all nice and toasty. Her neck was a little stiff but that was to be expected sleeping in a sitting position. She opened her eyes and saw Nightscream still had his wing around her and he was still asleep.

As quietly as possible she moved his wing and took care of her business. When she came back he was awake and the storm was still raging on outside. "Fruit?" he asked and she took it.

The rest of the day they spent talking and he saw how she kept looking to the hole in the cave ceiling. The storm didn't seem to be letting up and he knew she wanted to get back to her Maximals. "Eri?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you fight with the Maximals?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your war to fight. As you said you were dragged into this. Why bother getting involved?"

"They're my friends. I can't just sit back and not help them."

"Some friends," he scoffed. "Let me explain," he saw the sour look on her face. "You view them as your friends right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"They don't seem like such good friends to me. They involved you in a war after you were forced to sacrifice your one means of getting home. Did they thank you for it?'

"They-"

"Then, they keep you under constant guard like a delicate flower. Isn't everyone else allowed outside the base on their own? I see them all go out on patrols all the time." He paused to let her think it over. "But you don't. They probably stick you with some sort of duty inside don't they?"

"Monitor duty," she admitted. "But it's only because they care and don't want the Preds to mess with me."

"You honestly believe that? Think about it, Eri. They could just as easily give you a comm, one that worked, and a weapon or two. Instead, they keep up cooped up in their base and only let you out with a babysitter. The fact is; they don't trust you can take care of yourself. After all you've been through, including being captured, haven't you proven yourself enough?" She didn't seem to have an answer for that. "Don't you ever feel out of place there?"

"I-I," she stuttered.

"You can't tell me they treat you like a true equal. They act all nice saying they'll protect you when in reality they probably see you as a liability. If they saw you for what you are then they'd arm you and let you truly fight alongside them. Not coddle you like a helpless sparkling." He saw she was mulling it over. "They just don't want you to get captured again. Their moral code wouldn't allow them to let the Predacons take you captive or for you to die somewhere out here on your own."

"You don't know that," she countered. "They're my friends. I know it."

"Have they never said one harsh word to you? Never made you feel horrible about being your makeshift protectors?"

 _I should have left you there when you first ran into me._ Dinobot's old words came flooding back to her. "Yo-you're wrong. They really like me and think I'm one of them."

"Have you ever heard any of them refer to you as a Maximal?" he added. "If they really think you're part of the team then why not give you the proper title? They refer to the raptor as one, at least half the time."

"It's just never c-come up." But the truth was Eri was wavering a little. She always felt like a burden to the others and what Nightscream was saying was getting to her. What if they were just being nice? What if they were better off without her?

"Sure it hasn't," he knew this was as good a time as any. "Ever think of going it on your own?"

"What? N-no I haven't."

"Consider this. If you go your own way then you won't have to be stuck in this war anymore. No worrying about the Preds trying to hurt or kidnap you. No worrying about the Maximals or their ship. You don't have to be involved."

"Ye-yes I do. I can't leave th-them!"

"They haven't found a way to send you home have they?" She didn't say anything. "If they really cared wouldn't they want you to get out of their war as soon as possible?"

"Th-they've been busy…"

"It hasn't been brought up again has it? So, let me ask you this again. Why do you fight for the Maximals when they won't fight for you?"

"Because… They're my friends."

"I wonder if they'll even come looking for you when the storm clears up," he said aloud. "If they do, then I'm wrong and you can go back to being fired at and nearly blown up every other cycle. And if they don't…" He went to go eat some more. "Then we'll know I was right and you have the option of going back to being a guarded sparkling or being free. Like me."

~*~

Eri didn't say anything the rest of the day and finally the storm started to slack off. But by then it was nightfall and there was no way she could head out yet. She curled up with him but didn't have good dreams that night. She dreamt of her time at the pyramid. Those voices had told her not to go with the Maximals. Now she had the choice again. But her heart told her it wouldn't be right to up and leave them. But her head argued that without her to worry about then they could focus on the Preds. Another part of her stated how she'd helped them out before and that she was a valuable member of the team, even if she didn't have a title. Her head and heart were in conflicted positions and she felt mentally exhausted.

Nightscream knew he did have certain points but that it would be a longshot. The Maximals would look for Eri the first chance they got and he knew it. She'd leave and go back to them while he was left aside. But he wouldn't get involved in this war.

Little did either of them know that the Maximal council on Cybertron was missing Optimus and his crew. So much in fact that they were sending out probes to try and locate them in different time periods.


	21. The Probe

The next morning Eri felt like heading out but she just didn't have the energy. Maybe it was her recent illness or what Nightscream had brought up but she felt extremely tired. "Thanks," she told Nightscream as he gave her some fruit.

"You don't have to rush off," he told her. "It's not like the Maximal base is going anywhere."

"Yeah, but they'll be worried about me. Now that the storm's done I need to get going." She got up and went to exit the cave.

"Hang on a sec," he blocked her path.

"What is it?"

"I…You wait here and I'll scout ahead."

"You don't have to do that. I know you don't want anyone to find you."

"Normally daylight isn't my thing but I've stayed hidden this long," he shrugged. "Besides, what would you do if you ran into the Predacons and not your friends? I'll scout ahead and see if anyone's nearby. Then you can head out if it's safe."

"Well… Ok, but be careful."

"I'll be back before you know it," he took off and left her there to wait. Eri felt bad about leaving him all alone but she needed to get back to her friends.

~*~

Nightscream preferred flying at night for obvious reasons. But it didn't mean he couldn't be stealthy during the day. He kept low and scanned the area. He couldn't find any trace of the Predacons and surprisingly he didn't see any Maximals. Strange… He thought as soon as the storm cleared they'd immediately be searching for the human.

He heard something off in the distance and went to investigate. He kept behind rocks the entire time but came upon a familiar sight. The Predacons and Maximals were at it again. Only this time the Maximals were building some sort of strange contraption. "They aren't looking for her?" he questioned as he overheard some of what they said. Apparently a probe of some sort was coming and they were building that device to make a signal to get its attention.

But he did hear what they said next. "I don't know," the rat said. "I still think we should be looking for Stargirl."

"I want to search for Eri too," their leader stated. "But we only have this one chance to contact the probe. I'm sure Eri can handle herself until we get the signal out."

"Blast that girl," the raptor growled. "She's always getting into trouble."

"Hey, Lizardlips she's saved you plenty of times. So just shut your trap."

Their leader broke it up before it could get ugly. Nightscream admitted he was right. As soon as they dealt with this probe thing they'd be out there looking for her. But… He wasn't sure he wanted that. Eri was a nice being. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this idiotic war. If she went back to them she'd only be target practice for the Predacons. The Maximals were foolish to involve her in any of this instead of trying to get her home. At least, that's what Nightscream told himself.

But if she stayed with him she wouldn't be in danger. They'd both be perfectly fine and she could stay with him. He wouldn't have to be alone again and she'd be safe. "I wonder," he pondered as he went back to the cave.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I want to show you something but you'll have to stay down and quiet ok?"

"Um ok," he offered her his back and she hoped on. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He took her to the place where they two sides were battling it out. "Stay down," he lightly grabbed her shoulder when he landed behind some rocks. He kept her from running to them.

"Why? I have to help them." She saw Rattrap and Dinobot out cold, the cats were nowhere to be found, and both Optimus and Rhinox were in their beast modes. Megatron stood nearby with some sort of strange device floating next to him.

"Don't you understand? They weren't looking for you, Eri. They were building that," he pointed to the structure "They didn't miss you at all. They were probably glad you were gone."

"No. It…"

"It's true."

"N-no it's not." She looked on as the situation got more desperate. "You h-have to let me go."

"You can't help them. What are you going to do, run out there and get yourself killed? This is your chance, Eri. Stay with me and you'll never have to be involved in this sort of thing again."

"They're my friends," her tone became serious and she got a determined look in her eye. "You don't understand, Nightscream. I might be a nuisance and a bother to them. But… They've protected me since the day I got here. They've looked out for me and have been willing to sacrifice themselves more than once. And I know it's not just because they felt the need to out of some moral code. They care about me and I care about them. They're… They're more than my friends. They're my family. And family sticks together. You can be a part of it if you want."

"No way and you're stupid if you go back to them and reenter some dumb war."

"It's not dumb. We risk our lives every day against the Preds. The guys are everything to me. Maybe it is stupid but I won't abandon them. I won't tell them you're here and I wish you the best of luck Nightscream. But right now I have to go help my family."

"Fine, go and be with your precious Maximals. See what I care and where it gets you." Right as he said it there was an enormous explosion and Eri saw the rhino and gorilla get thrown from where she was. "See what I mean?" Nightscream started flapping and hovered in the air. "Last chance."

~*~

"Delightful," Megatron stood over where Rhinox and Optimus had landed. The spider's invention still over his shoulder. "Now just one more thing." The last of the Maximal device was smoldering behind them.

"Hey!" a voice sounded and a rock hit the Predacon's new toy. It exploded and Megatron turned to see the source of the trouble.

"You," he snarled when he saw who it was.

"Yeah, me," Eri scowled at him. "Now step away from them. Or else," she held up another rock.

"Oh I'm so frightened human." Before he could raise his T-rex head and fire at her though there was a shot fired at him.

"You heard her, Mega-dork," Cheetor said as he and Tigatron stood on either side of her.

"I have still won the day," the Pred leader transformed. "Cybertron won't find you now and the war will go on. Until I am the victor." He took off as the cats and Eri ran over to their fallen comrades.

"Eri," Cheetor said as soon as the T-rex was out of sight. "Boy am I glad to see you." Then he turned to their leader. "Did we get our signal to the probe?" he asked as the rat and raptor joined them. "Are we going home?"

"Not today, Cheetor," Optimus answered. "But someday."

"Something tells me I missed something big," Eri stated.

"You have no idea, kiddo," the rat told her. "But you're a sit for sore optics."

"We are happy to see you are safe little sister," Tigatron patted her on the shoulder.

"It seems you found your way back on your own," the raptor put out there.

"Are you alright, Eri?" Optimus asked getting to his feet.

"I should be asking you that. So, what happened here?" she indicated all of the debris and the fact they were in beast mode.

"It's a long story. How did you fair?"

"Things were pretty boring with me compared to what you guys were up to," she told him. She didn't want to lie but she would keep her word to Nightscream. The bat was confused and lonely but he had made his choice. Eri couldn't blame him for not wanting to be involved in the war but it just wasn't an option for her. "Come on," she helped Optimus walk. "Let's get you guys home."

~*~

On the trip back they informed her of everything. They also admitted they had to stop searching for her so they could try to contact the probe. She brushed it off and didn't blame them. After all, she was perfectly fine. If anything she felt bad she couldn't have gotten there sooner and helped them. But as Optimus told her the situation played out like it did and they'd be able to go home some other way and time. They just had to hold out.

They were able to fix everyone up and she couldn't help but give them a reassuring hug at some point or another that cycle. She'd missed them and by the way they acted they'd missed her. Even Dinobot hadn't grumbled that much when she hugged him. Still, she couldn't help but look out that night.

She knew Nightscream wasn't happy with her choice. She couldn't really help that but she wondered if she'd ever see him again. Even if his existence was a secret she could still be friends with him. She smiled a little when she noticed a familiar silhouette flying out in the night air. "See ya around, Nightscream. Maybe we can hang out sometime. I'm always here if you want to talk," she whispered out into the chilly night air.

"Eri!" she heard from inside the ship. "Where'd you go?" the cheetah called.

"Little sister?" Tigatron joined in.

"Stargirl?" the rat added.

"Eri?" both the rhino and gorilla called.

"By the inferno human where are you?" the raptor was the last.

"Coming!" she called and went back into the ship.


	22. I'm No Maximal

Eri had been having a good day. Until the Predacons ambushed her and the others who'd been out scouting the terrain. It would take Optimus, Rhinox and Dinobot some time to get there. For now it was only her, the cat, and the rat stuck up on a cliff. They hid behind some boulders as the wasp, Terrorsaur, and the spider fired at them. It was difficult for them to defend against the flyers.

"Eat this!" Rattrap fired and took out the wasp. He hit the dirt hard and dust flew up as a result.

"One down, two to go," the cat cheered.

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself pussycat," they heard a familiar voice and turned to see the Predacons backup had arrived. "Noooo."

"Oh poop," Eri stated. They all ducked as the Preds opened fire on their little shelter. Luckily it wasn't long before their own backup made an appearance. Optimus blasted Megatron seeing as he seemed to be the biggest threat. "Look out!" Eri tried to warn but was too late. Terrrosaur managed to sneak up behind their leader and blast him right in the back.

"Optimus!" Rhinox grabbed him and pulled him behind the safety of a boulder. It didn't seem like the Prime was going to be flying for some time.

"If we could just take out Terrorsaur," Cheetor said.

"Easier said than done, kid," the rat stated.

"Stay focused!" Dinobot snarled.

"Dinobot's rig-" Eri didn't get to finish her sentence as she was jerked harshly.

"Eri!" Rattrap tried to grab her but couldn't react fast enough. She was practically flung clean over the rock that had been guarding her and pulled along by a spider web. Luckily, Dinobot reacted out of instinct. He snarled and shot lasers from his optics and cut the web before Tarantulas could pull Eri clear toward him.

But that didn't mean she was out of trouble. She stood up and was practically in the middle of the battlefield. The Maximals motioned for her to run back to them as they attempted to cover her. She tried to run back to them but was snatched off her feet. "Aw!"

"I suggest you cease firing Maximals, yesssss," Megatron taunted holding her up off the ground. "Unless you wish to hit your precious human."

"Cease fire," Optimus ordered. "Hand her over Megatron."

"Or you'll what Primal?" Megatron took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. "Hm. Perhaps I will grant your request, yesssss. Too bad you cannot fly to save her."

"No!" Cheetor yelled.

"Don't do it!" Optimus called.

"Starigirl!"

"Human!"

"Eri!"

Megatron dangled her over the edge and there wasn't much Eri could do but look down. It was too far a fall for her to hope she'd come away from it alive. But she wasn't going to show fear… Even in this situation. "W-what are y-you waiting for?" her voice partially betrayed her. "I-if you're going t-to do it then ju-just do it." She knew he was going to do it either way but she didn't want him taunting her friends around with false hope.

"Hear that?" Megatron smirked at them. "I believe the human's made a decision, yessss."

"NO!" all the Maximals screamed and yelled out in unison.

Time seemed to slow down for them as he let go of Eri. She let out more of a yelp of surprise than a scream as she fell over the side. "ERI!" she heard as she went plummeting down.

Megatron and the other Predacons, with the exception of Terrorsaur and Waspinator, started laughing about it as they attempted to listen to her cry. But then it cut off. "Looks like that is the end of the human, yesssss." Megatron looked over the side to see the splattered remains… But nothing was there. "WHAT?!"

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" Scorponok and the others joined him. They saw the same thing he did, no sign of her what-so-ever.

"What trick is this Maximals?" he rounded on them. They all just stared at him with semi confused looks on their faceplates. "I will not be made a fool!"

"Too late for that ya purple freak!" they all heard behind them and the Predacons turned back around. The Maximals looked as well and none of them could believe their optics. Another bot was there, a bat flapping in midair, with Eri holding onto his back. "No one treats my little sister like that and gets away with it," the bat bot stated. "Nightscream, Maximize!" There was a grinding sound but he didn't transform. "Nightscream, Maximize!" he tried again with the same results.

"How amusing," Megatron regained his composure. "A broken Maximal has come to the human's rescue. Whatever will we do?"

"I don't need to transform to defeat you wimps," Nightscream started.

"What are you gonna do, Maximal?" Tarantulas inquired. "Flap your little wings at us?"

"No," Nightscream stated. "I'm going to do this." There was a noise and then what looked like his mouth popped out and hooked directly onto the spider.

"What the?" the spider managed to get out but then was silenced. "Impossi-" he hit the ground a moment later out cold and Nightscream retracted his mouth.

"You'll see exactly what I can do, Preds," he stated and flew past them. The Predacons fired but he dodged the fire.

"After him!" Megatron yelled at Terrorsaur.

"On it," the flyer took after them.

"Hang on," Nightscream told Eri.

"Ok," she held on with all she had to his neck.

"Not that tight," he got out as he ducked under the other flyer.

"Sorry." Nightscream did a flip in the air and smacked the other flyer in his helm. Terrorsaur went flying downward and hit the ground.

"Time to finish you guys off," Nightscream stopped and there was an ear piercing scream that came from him. It hit the Preds and blasted them off their own pedes.

"No!" Megatron yelled seeing all of his soldiers down.

"Yes!" both Nightscream and Eri taunted. Then Nightscream hit him with his sonic blast and took him out.

"Predacons, retreat," Megatron got out and they all hobbled off, surprisingly quickly for wounded mechs and femme. The scorpion was forced to carry the weak spider over his shoulder. Once they were out of sight the Maximals turned to their friend and new arrival.

"Eri!" the cat cheered as the bat landed and Eri let go of him.

"I'm alright," she lightly returned the cat's hug.

"Hey," Nightscream noticed this. "Hands off," he pushed the cat off of her. "She nearly got blasted she doesn't need you groping her."

The cat was caught off guard for a moment before he could reply. "What? I wasn't-"

Optimus cut him off before the situation could take a turn for the worst. "Hello, I am…"

"Optimus Primal," the bat cut him off. "I already know who you all are."

"Guys," Eri said. "This is Nightscream."

"Wait a minute," Rattrap stated. "How do ya already know the new guy kiddo?"

"Um…"

"Cause I made her lie for me," Nightscream defended. "I told her I wanted no part of your idiotic war and she respected that. So if you're gonna blame someone then blame me."

"I'm not blaming anyone," Optimus spoke. "However, when you attempted to transform you said…"

"I know Maximize," the bat sighed. "A lot good that did me. But like I told her I'm no Maximal."

"Maximal or not Rhinox might be able to help you," the Prime offered.

"I'd need to do some scans back at the ship," the rhino confirmed.

"Come on, Nightscream," Eri gently grabbed one of his wings and tugged on it. "It couldn't hurt."

He looked at her a second before replying. "Alright." He turned his back to her. "Hop on." She did and he took off into the air. He circled once and faced them as he stayed in above them. "You guys coming or not?" The rest of the Maximals just gave each other a shared look.

~*~

They made their way to the ship and the rhino did his scans as he promised. During this time they also explained where Nightscream had come from and his origins. Eri was right in that the Maximals felt terrible and they would try to make up for it. Nightscream was having none of it. The news he got wasn't exactly good either.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," Rhinox told them. "The damage is too deep. It must have happened to your protoform when you crashed here. I'm sorry but I don't have the right tools to perform that kind of corrective surgery."

"I'm sorry, Nightscream," Eri told him.

"Not your fault," he put a wing on her shoulder. "Least I can still fight. My crashed pod still left me with weapons, even though I'm in beast mode. Now, I'm outta here." Eri followed him down the elevator and the rest of them weren't far behind.

"You don't have to leave, Nightscream," Optimus stated.

"Nah. I only got involved to save my sister here," he hugged Eri. "In all honesty I could care less about this war and what happens. I just don't want to see a sweetspark like her mixed up in all of this. I couldn't give a flying scrap what you all do but you'd better guard her with your lives," he glared at them still giving her a hug. "You ever get tired of this you have my comm frequency," he told her as he got ready.

"Thank you for saving me. Don't be afraid to visit!" she waved at him as took off.

"That bot's got a few gears grindin'," Rattrap noted.

"Come on," Eri defended. "He's not that bad. Oh man, I better go feed Mr. Squeakers. He's probably missed me," she headed back into the ship.

"Where does he get off saying I was groping her?" Cheetor brought up.

"Not sure, spots. But did Stargirl miss how he called her his 'little sister'?" Rattrap stated. "I thought only I called her that."

"That bot is brazen to say the least," Dinobot snarled heading back inside.

"Ya know for once I agree with old Lizard-lips."


	23. Victory

Megatron and the other Predacons stood in front of an energon crystal and a specialized laser as the energon started to multiple. "Yes," Megatron said. "Almost there. This may be the final process I've been seeking. Yes." The others did not look convinced. The crystal itself morphed around a little more before cracking and falling into a million worthless pieces. "No. Blast! Terrorsaur, get me another energon crystal now."

"No," the flyer stated. "I've had enough. I refuse to serve such an incompetent leader any longer. You've wasted our precious energon crystals for the last time Megatron."

~*~

Meanwhile.

Eri and the Maximals stood at their own base and watched the Predacons on a screen. "Wow," Cheetor said. "Bad Karma at the loser lair."

"It appears serious this time," Dinobot noted as the Preds looked ready to jump their leader. Then they all drew their weapons on him.

"That's dissention alright," Optimus spoke up.

"Cool," the cheetah said. "Now aren't ya glad we got cable?"

"Looks like we hardwired that spy camera just in time," Rhinox turned in his seat to face them.

"We?' Rattrap asked him. "Hey hey, it was my fuzzy butt on the line out there."

"Sh," Optimus interrupted him. "Look." On screen Megatron backed up behind a storage unit of energon as his subordinates opened fire. "No! You fools. You'll hit the energon." Just as he finished that sentence a missile crashed into the unit and made it explode. It appeared to make the Predacon leader go flying and then the screen got fuzzy as the signal was lost. All of them stood there in astonishment before a small tremor raked their ship. "Wow," came from Cheetor as they all looked at one another.

~*~

A short time later.

They all stood outside the smoldering Pred base as Rhinox held onto a scanner. As they all stared at it the place still smoked and a large portion of the back moved. "That place looks like totally slagged," the cheetah stated.

"It is," Rhinox told them. "I detect no signs of life. Not a Pred energy signature anywhere."

"Can that be confirmed?" Dinobot questioned.

"Hey," Rattrap got up in his face. "His sensors don't lie Dino-dip."

"Then we may have to accept a rather unexpected development friends," Optimus informed them. "It looks like the Maximals have won the Beast Wars."

~*~

Inside the ship it didn't look any better. The place was a mess and there seemed to have been a large explosion, if the marks on the ceiling told them anything. "No life forms," Rhinox kept scanning. "But the base energon field dampeners are still functional."

"Good," Optimus said. They looked over to see Rattrap holding a metal bar as he was going through a pile of debris.

"Alright," he said swinging the bar around. "Let's uh pillage and plunder. Hehe."

"Only for space drive parts," his leader countered. "It is a Predacon ship and still very dangerous."

"Yeah? Then what's say we make old Chopperface go first." There was a loud 'clang' and they looked to see Rattrap had hit Dinobot in the thigh with the rod.

"Yes," Dinobot merely said grabbing the rod and ripping it out of the rat's servo. "That would be logical." Rattrap cowered as he though the raptor was going to hit him. Instead the raptor tossed the rod aside. "I will take point," he announced walking off.

"Man," Rattrap seemed frustrated. "I'm pushin' all his hot buttons and I'm gettin' nadda. What's with 'em?"

Eri shook her head as she went to join the raptor. "Can't you figure it out?" his leader pointed out.

~*~

Later Dinobot and the rest stood in front of the engine room. "This is what you seek," the raptor told Optimus. "I detect no hostiles. I will reconnoiter elsewhere."

"Yo," Rattrap got his leader's attention as Dinobot walked off. "Scrap-ape. So um what are we gonna do with Dinobot?"

"Why should we do anything?"

"Man, look at 'em," he motioned to the raptor stalking down the hall with his sword held high as he peered around like he was going to be attacked. "He's still a Predacon. He's only with us 'cause he knew we'd win. Not because he believed in what we stood for. He's a soldier. With the enemy gone who else is he gonna fight?"

"I don't believe you," Eri looked hard at him before she headed down the hallway to join the raptor.

"Look, it's one thing for the little lady to believe in him but this isn't a good time for you to prove you're a wimp chimp buddy. He'll snuff you out the minute you turn your back." Optimus didn't reply as Rhinox typed on some keys and the door opened. The drive was right there in front of them.

"Get the others," Optimus told him. "We've got what we need."

~*~

In a different part of the ship.

Dinobot was still on high alert while Eri stood behind him looking around. Even though the base seemed deserted they weren't taking chances. Eri saw some familiar legs on the wall beside her. "EEP!" she called out.

Dinobot whirled around and swiped at whoever it was as he pushed Eri behind him. Instead of the spider Cheetor stood there holding a pair of his legs. He laughed at their expressions. "Hey gotcha!"

"Cheetor!" Eri yelled at him. "That wasn't funny. Dinobot could've cut your head off!"

"Where did you find these?" Dinobot sneered at him.

"Just over there," the cat motioned nearby. The raptor grabbed them out of his servo.

"Alas Tarantulas. I knew him Cheetor. This is the leg that stalked so many victims. That it should come to this."

"Aw," the cat said. "Do ya need a hug?"

Eri attempted to keep Dinobot from biting the cat's head off. She had help as Rattrap grabbed the raptor from behind. "Hey, hey, hey we're leavin'." He let go of him. "We got the parts we need. Come on."

The raptor growled at the cat as he moved past him. Dinobot stared at the legs he'd dropped onto the floor. "Dinobot?" Eri asked him and gently grabbed his arm. "You ok?"

"I am fine," he told her. "Go help the others. I will be with you shortly." She seemed hesitant but figured he needed some alone time. So reluctantly she went off to join the others.

~*~

Later.

Dinobot stood outside the Maximals base looking up at the sky as lighting shot out in all directions. Meanwhile everyone else was inside the base fixing up their engine. "But we still can't trust Dinobot," Rattrap brought up.

"Not this again," Eri sighed.

"Before we decide where he's going," Rhinox spoke up. "We better decide where we're going. I'm almost done with these drive repairs."

"First order of business is the stasis pods still in orbit," Optimus stated. "They have to be recovered and our comrades rescued. We also have to alert Tigatron and Nightscream."

"Ok but after that we start exploring the galaxy again right?" the cat inquired.

"Woah, woah, woah," the rat started. "What are you talkin' here? You takin' a good look at this scrapheap lately? We even make it to space and the only place we're headed is to Cybertron."

"I'm afraid Rattrap's right," Optimus added.

"Yeah, it's about time to. I can just hear the dames cryin' for me."

"Perhaps it is the thought of your return that causes their unhappiness," they turned to see Dinobot standing there in his robot mode.

"Hey Chooperface an actual comeback. A little lame but hey I can tell you're feelin' better."

"And for good reason," Dinobot got in his face. "I shall not see you again."

"Wow another dig."

"Sh," Optimus put a hand on the rat's shoulder. "What are you saying Dinobot?"

"You're not going with us to Cybertron?" Eri asked. They'd already made stores of food for he, and Mr. Squeakers, and cans of oxygen until they could get replacements on Cybertron. Surely the scientists there could do something for her. And if not she'd still be with her new family.

"No," the raptor answered. "On Cybertron I will merely be a Predacon criminal. But on this planet I have no equal. I shall remain to conquer and rule."

"I understand," Primal stated. "Nonetheless let the record show I advise against this action. It will eventually lead to your destruction."

"If Dinobot's staying then I'm staying," Eri spoke up. "Then at least you won't be alone."

"Stargirl," Rattrap patted her shoulder. "Don't give up your golden ticket for Dinobutt here. You'll love Cybertron I promise."

"Go with them Eri," Dinobot told her. "Eventually may be a very long time. But you do not need to be around to see it."

"But…"

"No butts. I do not care if I must tie you to the ship myself but I will not see you share the same fate as me."

"It's not fair," Eri was on the verge of tears. "I'll protect you if you come with us," she grabbed ahold of one of his hands. "I promise. Please Dinobot."

"You are indeed noble," he told her. "But it is not your place to protect me. I will remain here. Make sure she is taken care of," he told the others. "I salute you my former Maximals leader. And my former comrades. Goodbye." Eri latched ahold of him before he could leave.

"You didn't think you'd get away without a hug did you?" by now she was crying. He let out a sigh but did pat her on the back.

"Farewell Eri. You are the only one who never judged me. I thank you for that my friend." He gently pulled her off and began walking away.

"Dinobot!" she cried after him. Rattrap gently grabbed ahold of her. "Come back," she hugged the rat as she began sobbing.

"Dinobot," Cheetor called after him. "Dinobot?"

~*~

Dinobot walked off walked off and transformed so he could better gaze over his new territory. An albino rat saw him and attempted to run in fear. Only to run into a crevasse and slide down into it. Inside the hole were these pulsating red balls stuck to the walls. A familiar laugh sounded as the rat was dragged down and eaten by Tarantulas.

Drool fell out of his mouth onto Terrorsaur beneath him. "Stop slobbering on me Tarantulas!"

"I am feasting!"

Waspinator attempted to keep the spider's butt out of his face. "Give Waspinator more room. Tarantulas fat enough already."

The spider turned to face him. "If Waspinator does not stop cuddling me like a stuffed toy when he sleeps I will feast on him as well."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yes I will!" the two fought like children.

"You all make me sick!" Terrorsaur was starting to panic and hoped up and down. "I can't stand this any longer Megatron! I've gotta get out!" Then he broke into hysterical laughter.

Scorponok punched him. "We wouldn't be here if you didn't trip over that spy cable."

"You are correct Scorponok," Megatron agreed. "But thanks to Terrorsaur's inadvertent discovery of our enemy's spy camera we were able to pull this little deception. Yesss."

"But what if they detect us?" Blackarachnia asked above him. "Don't forget my signature damping devices are only experimental."

"We have only to wait until they repair their ship. And then attack while their guard is down," he told them. "When the Maximal base in our possession we will be able to recover the orbiting stasis pods obtaining Maximals eager to become Predacons. So no one leaves," he got in the flyer's face.

"Leaving? Who said anything about leaving?" He then yelped in pain as a rock came down on his helm.

"What was that?" Megatron and the others looked up. To see Dinobot peering down into their hiding spot. "A spy! It's that traitor Dinobot. Stop him!" Said raptor began to run off as they climbed out of the hole and transformed. "Predacons Terrorize!"

"Megatron's forces survive!" Dinobot ran with his sword in hand. "I must warn Optimus," he headed back for the ship.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Eri sat defeated in a seat as Tigatron joined them. "It still feels strange to be inside an artificial structure," the tiger noted. They'd informed Nightscream of their plans seeing as he was still in the CR chamber after running into the now gone Preds a few days prior. He only agreed to go because Eri was going as well. And perhaps on Cybertron they'd be able to fix him.

"It's Tigatron the barbarian. Welcome back to civilization guys. We're goin' home."

"And you're both just in time," Rhinox stated. "All systems check."

"Let's do it," Optimus ordered.

"Power up," Rhinox hit the go button and the engine started. "Lift off in three cycles and counting."

"Man," Rattrap put an arm on the tiger. "When we get back to Cybertron I am gonna take you to this sweet little hole in the wall where I guarantee…"

"Dinobot!" Rhinox called out.

"Eh he ain't gonna be there."

"No look!" Eri stared at the screen.

"I see him!" Optimus added.

"Ah man," Rattrap stated. "That just shorts my circuits."

"Alright. He's coming back!" Cheetor cheered.

"Problem is," Rhinox said as familiar faces appeared running after him. "He's not alone."

A shot hit the raptor in the back and he fell forward. "No!" Eri cried out.

"Dinobot!" Optimus yelled.

~*~

The raptor's back was nearly gone but he still managed to turn enough to fire at his pursuers. He took out the scorpion and male spider but the others ducked behind rocks.

"I'm going for Dinobot," Optimus informed his crew.

"We have less than two cycles to lift off," Rhinox told him. "This thing's barely hanging together as it is. I can't shut it down."

"I don't want you to," he countered. "If we're not back in time lift off without us."

"No way," Rhinox replied.

"That's a priority order, understood?" the prime asked him. "Optimus Primal Maximize!" he transformed as the rhino shrugged. He made the riot shields appear out of the wall and grabbed one before getting on the elevator. But it stopped half way down. Cheetor and Eri appeared.

"We'll help," she said and hoped down holding one of the cat's extra guns.

"Cheetor Maximize!"

"Cheetor, Eri, no," Rhinox called.

"Cheetor take Eri and get back to your post," Optimus demanded. "That's an order."

"You'll never reach Dinobot without backup," Eri stated.

"And Cybertron wouldn't be the same without you," Cheetor added.

"Alright," Optimus didn't have time to argue. "Let's hit them hard and fast."

"I'm your bot," Cheetor grabbed a shield of his own and joined them.

~*~

"I cannot sit idle while my comrades battle the enemy, Tigatron Maximize!"

"Back in your seat," Rhinox told him. "You heard the orders."

"But…"

"I said sit. We're taking this bird to Cybertron and I need all of you to do it. Rattrap astro navigation. Tigatron get ships guns online. Optimus is gonna need some fire power. Move!"

"Yes sir!"

~*~

Outside Optimus, Cheetor, and Eri stood behind the shields as Dinobot tried to defend himself. He was doing rather well but Megatron got a lucky shot and sent him flying. He wouldn't last much longer. "Give me cover fire," Optimus told them. 'I've got to get to Dinobot."

"No problem," Eri said.

"My pleasure," Cheetor moved his shield enough so that they could open fire at the enemy as Optimus flew up and went to Dinobot.

"This is strategically unsound," Dinobot informed him as Optimus moved the shield in front of him.

"Tell me about it back on Cybertron," Optimus picked the raptor up. Only to be shot by Terrorsaur two seconds later. Cheetor let out a growl as both he and Eri opened fire on him. Only to be pushed back when the cheetah got shot and knocked into Eri as a result.

"They're finished," Megatron said. "Head for their ship!"

"Ships guns fire," Tigatron locked on four incoming Preds.

One by one all of the Predacons were knocked back. Optimus managed to get back up but was showing signs of energon affecting his systems. He was forced to transform as the ship started up. Eri managed to pry herself out from under the cat and helped him onto the elevator as the ship started rumbling and rattling so much it's a wonder it didn't come apart.

"Optimus!" Eri yelled making sure the cat wouldn't fall off as they started off the ground. "Hurry!"

"This train's pullin' out!" the cheetah added.

"Come on," Rhinox watched a screen inside of Optimus in his beast mode carrying the wounded Dinobot. "Come on."

Optimus got within range and used his strength to hurl Dinobot onto the elevator. Eri held onto Cheetor as he bent over reaching for their leader. Optimus jumped up and the cat grabbed his servo. "Gotcha Big-bot."

Before he could pull him up though Scorponok got up and fired a missile. It hit their servos and made the cat let go of the ape. Things appeared to go in slow motion as Optimus fell back to the ground. He hit harshly as Eri and Cheetor cried out. "NO!" they screamed. "OPTIMUS!"

~*~

The ship began to fly off. But before it could Megatron ran off a nearby hill and latched onto one of the pillars that had been holding the ship in place.

They went up the elevator and shook their heads. "You should have left me behind," Dinobot managed to get out.

"Hey pal," Rattrap told him. "Optimus got left behind just to save your scaly skin. So don't spoil the sacrifice. Capiche?"

"Oh but it is already spoiled," Megatron stomped into the room. "Yesss." He opened fire and took out everyone but Eri and Rattrap still in his beast mode. They looked around in horror at their fallen comrades.

"Oh boy," Rattrap said. Eri pointed her weapon and attempted to fire but it was out of ammo. Instead she threw it at him but he easily knocked it aside.

"Only you two stand in my way of ultimate conquest!"

"Rattrap Maxi!" he was cut off as Megatron used his T-rex hand to snatch him up. He used his tail shield to knock Eri for a good one. She collapsed on the ground and he stepped on her. "None of that vermin, human. Nooo. For now I shall crush you both like a rat. In a trap!" he squeezed the rat and stomped down more on Eri.

"Help us," Rattrap got out as Eri gasped for air.

"Not a chance," Rhinox came to and got up. He was fighting made as he faced the Predacon leader. Megatron tossed Rattrap aside and Eri wriggled out from under him as he turned to face the rhino. Rhinox punched him good in the face and then picked him up over his head. Megatron threw his sword shield as a last ditch effort as Rhinox shoved him head first into the elevator. Then stomped his foot down and sent Megatron flying down out of the ship. The Pred leader yelled all the way down.

Alarms blared and the lights went out as they glanced over to see Megatron's tail stuck in the main consol. The ship's systems overloaded and the engine nearly exploded as it gave out. The ship stopped ascending and began flying downward.

"We're goin' down," Rattrap stated in panic as the ship tilted horribly and they fought to not go flying. "Do somethin'!" He, Eri, and Rhinox eventually went falling backward into the main consol. Until they were descending so fast gravity temporarily gave them a reprieve and they were hovering in the air.

Rhinox grabbed the main controls, Dinobot had ahold of him, and Eri grabbed onto the raptor's shoulders. Tigatron and Cheetor grabbed onto their seats. "We're all gonna die!" Rattrap cried out. Dinobot reached out and grabbed him where he was floating.

"Wait," they saw something outside the window. "Look down in the sky. Is it a bird?"

"Maybe a plane," Rhinox added.

"I'd go for Superman!" Eri held onto the raptor even more.

"Nah," Rattrap started laughing in relief. "It's Optimus!"

Their leader came flying up and made contact with the bottom of the ship. As a result they went flying forward. Rhinox and Dinobot ended up smacking their faces off the window. Outside Optimus used all of his jets' power to slow the ship down. Inside they righted themselves and shared looks of disbelief. The prime managed to slow the ship down enough to simply land it instead of crashing it.

~*~

They had one heck of a time explaining everything to Nightscream as he came barreling out of the chamber. His internal systems could handle the rest of his repairs. Instead they put Dinobot in their seeing as he needed it the most. Eri joined the others in welcoming their leader back.

Cheetor and Eri hugged him while Tigatron put a hand on his shoulder. Optimus patted the cat's and Eri's heads in reassurance before they backed off. "Damage report."

"In a word," Rhinox said from his seat. "Busted. She won't fly again."

"What about Rattrap and Dinobot?" they looked over where Eri had joined them at the chamber. "Are they gonna be ok?"

"Man," the rat and girl stood outside the chamber the raptor was slouched in. "You know. It's your fault I ain't kicken' back on Cybertron right now. You overgrown stinky iguana."

"I have done the planet a favor," the raptor countered.

"Can this wait until later?" Eri tried holding the rat back.

"Hey, hey. You want me to show you just how velociraptors got extinct!"

"They're taking it well," Optimus noted.

"Wouldn't want 'em any other way," Cheetor said.

"Go scurry through a maze mouse."

"Yeah? Well why don't you come and make me Lizard-lips? If you wasn't inside that chamber." He made a frustrated noise only a rat could make. The others couldn't help it as the tension was broken with their laughter.


	24. Dark Designs

Eri and the others stood in one of the numerous canyons the region had to offer. A cliff on one side and river on the other boxing them in. They were all in beast mode and Rhinox had on a device looking for energon. "Ah now we're losing the reading," the rhino stated. "There's energon here but it's too deep to access. Dead end."

"Ah as dead ends go at least this one has a view," Optimus tried to look on the bright side.

"You tellin' me we spent all day yompin' up here to enjoy the scenery?" Rattrap asked. "Oh man. What else do we got to look forward to?"

As if the universe heard him a missile came flying into the little group and exploded right next to the cheetah. He was sent flying into the canyon wall and landed hard. "Ow. Ya had to ask didn't ya?" he looked at the rat.

"Predacons up there!" the Prime noted. "Optimus Maximize!" the others followed suit and they all stood their grounds.

"Nowhere to run and no place to hide," Megatron smirked from his position as the Preds held the higher ground. "Yes… Obliterate them!" They all opened fire on one another and it was a free for all. With the Maximals at a marked disadvantage.

"We need a diversion," Primal stated. "Cover me. Prime jets on!" He started up into the sky but easily got shot down.

"Big-bot!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"There's only one alternative," Dinobot stated. "Attack! We storm their position."

"You're on the wrong wavelength there lizard-lips," Rattrap countered. "We run!"

"Oh yes. And just where do we run rodent?" the raptor countered.

"Would you two stop fighting and keep shooting?" Eri asked holding one of the rat's spare guns. She stood right behind them and provided some much needed cover fire.

"It shouldn't be this easy. Noo," Megatron noted. "But mustn't complain."

"Rhinox shoot straight for cryin' out loud. You're missin' 'em by a parsec," the cheetah noted as the rhino shot above the Pred's position.

"Close the file on Optimus Primal," Megatron said. "And delete." Rhinox continued to shoot in a line above them and the ground on which they stood started rumbling. "No!" the Pred leader shouted as rocks came at them.

"Look out!" the scorpion cried but it was too late as they were bombarded and covered by rocks.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," Rhinox stated. "So to speak," he looked at the cheetah. He transformed and the rest followed suit. "No time to waste. Dinobot, Eri lead the way. Cheetor, Rattrap help Optimus. I'll cover the rear."

Optimus managed to get up and put an arm on the cat's shoulder to stable himself. "Well done old friend. Steady nerves and quick thinking."

"Comes with the job description," the rhino countered.

"No I'm serious. If you ever wanted to you'd make one Prime leader."

"Thanks anyway but I'll leave that sort of thing to you. I'd rather just tag along behind and smell the flowers."

Above them Tarantulas managed to dig himself out and was working on his leader. "The rhinoceros. I do believe I may have underestimated him. Yesss. I could find a use for someone like that. Tarantulas!"

~*~

Dinobot and Eri led the way as Cheetor helped Optimus get along. Rattrap was a little ways behind them and glanced back at the rhino who was a good distance away. "Looks clear," Rhinox commend them. "Keep going. I'll catch up."

He stopped though when he heard a familiar cackle above him. Then a cyber-web was tossed over him and he was suspended in the air. He fought but it was no use as the laughing spider came down and bit him. His optic rolled back as his world went black.

~*~

The Maximals noticed he was gone around the same time he awoke in the Predacon base. Rattrap was the only one in robot mode as they walked toward enemy territory. Who else would be to blame for their comrade's disappearance? "If I could just patch in I could activate his comm link," Rattrap told the others.

"I say we just go after him," Cheetor spoke up.

"Cool your circuits Cheetor," Optimus ordered. "First we have to find out where he is."

Rattrap taped the comm a few times before he stopped. "I got it." They all halted as well.

"If you're going to finish me then do me a favor," Rhinox's voice carried through the static. "Shut up and get on with it."

"Oh finish you Maximal?" Megatron's voice came through loud and clear. "No… I've only just started with you." The group looked on in horror as they heard their friend yell and then ask to join the Predacons.

"Oh crap," Eri actually swore and the others looked at her.

"Rhinox reprogrammed as a Predacon?" Cheetor asked. "Bummer man."

"Indeed," Dinobot stated. "Most ominous. It alters the balance of power."

"I'm talkin' about what it does to Rhinox," the cat replied. "Better dead than Pred."

"Some of us have survived the experience fur-ball," Dinobot glared at him.

"Don't start," Eri told the both of them.

"I can't get it back," Rattrap reported. "We're too far away and there's too much interference."

"We'll have to get closer to the Predacon base," Optimus stated.

"Yeah real close," the cat spoke up. "Like through the gates with lasers blazin'!"

"Negative," Optimus said. "We don't have the forces for a full on assault."

"Yeah but the kids got a point," Rattrap noted. "We can't just leave my pal in there."

"Oh yes we can," the Prime countered. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"Oh good," the rat started before he realized what the ape had said. "What?! Optimus you got a few bugs in your system's directory?"

"No. But I've got a hunch that Megatron's bitten off a little more than he bargained for. Yesss."

"I get it," Eri shared his knowing smile as they continued toward enemy territory.

"Then could you let me in one it?" the cat asked. "I'm still confused."

"Spots ain't the only one."

"Just wait and you'll see," Eri told them. "Something tells me it won't be long." Even as she said that the rhino was creating utter chaos in the Pred base. Right under Megatron's noise. One by one. First Scorponok was smashed, then Waspinator was hit so hard it scrambled his processor and he thought he was a Decepticon. Terrorsaur learned to keep his mouth shut or else. And the spiders were poisoned. "What's going on around here?!" Megatron yelled right as the Maximals got close enough to the base to actually hear the yell.

"Now I get it," the cat chuckled. "Leave Rhinox in there and let him create total chaos."

"Yes," Optimus said as they all hid behind a rock. "I was guessing that the transmutation would push his aggressiveness quotient right off the scale. And it looks as if I guessed right."

"There's just one problem," Dinobot put out there. "Megatron is no one's fool."

"Yeah," Rattrap actually backed him up. "I mean pretty soon he'd gonna put two and two together. And then what happens to Rhinox?"

"We gotta move," Cheetor said the same moment Scorponok revealed to his leader what had happened to him.

"Not yet," Primal countered. "If we intervene now we're facing seven Predacons, including Rhionx."

"And if we wait we're facin' six Preds," Rattrap said. "And a large collection of rhino bits."

"He's right," Dinobot added. "The game is over."

"Wait," Eri spoke up. "There's still one last thing Rhinox would do."

"She's right," Optimus noted. "Rhinox and Megatron have one more hand to play. With each other. We'll move in closer but then we'll hold our position. Until I give the word."

~*~

Eri and the Maximals stealthily avoided the ships alarms, though it might have helped they were sabotaged, and got right up on the ship. Inside Rhinox had already taken out the scorpion and red flyer. He had Megatron down and was ready to blast him when Megatron activated the machine he was standing in and it zapped him back to normal.

The rhino stood there confused as to what was going on. "Wha? What? What happened?"

"Maximal buffoon!" Megatron shot him and knocked him off the machine. "You thought you'd outwit me?"

An alarm sounded as the ship's side was ripped open by Eri's fire. "Maximize!" Optimus ordered and they all transformed.

"Ok so how about we just punt your butt a couple hundred yards down field?" Cheetor asked. He then just stared at the wasp as he flew around still thinking he was a Decepticon. He hit him with one shot and the wasp landed in a heap on the floor saying, "They're more than meets the eye." Though he did get off a shot and hit the machine that had transformed Rhinox.

Dinobot threw his sword at the scorpion who then charged the raptor and managed to take him down using his tale. Meanwhile Rattrap was off seeing what he could about the ship for future notice and Eri came face to face with the red flyer. "You didn't see me and I didn't see you," Terrorsaur told her.

"Ok," she nodded as he went to duck under a table and she went to help her comrades.

Optimus and Megatron were having a face off as Scorponok and Dinobot were still at it. Megatron got Optimus with a shot to the chest while Dinobot was using his spinning tale weapon to beat the heck out of the scorpion. Prime ran at the Pred leader but Megatron leaned back and used his legs to kick Optimus up into the air and shoot him again.

"Optimus!" Cheetor yelled seeing Megatron stand over his fallen leader. But at the last second Optimus managed to get back up and used his sword to chop Megatron's T-rex arm off.

"It's gonna blow!" Cheetor announced as the ship shook.

"Predacons, take cover!" Megatron ordered.

"Dinobot, grab Rhinox and let's go, go, go!" Optimus ordered.

"No," Dinobot dropped Scorponok as Eri picked up Optimus' sword nearby. "This is our chance to take command of the base!"

"That's an order!"

"No time to argue!" Eri stated pulling the raptor along so he could grab the rhino.

Rattrap whistled as everyone got their stuff and headed out. "Yo everybody. Out of the pool!" The ship started falling apart around them as they ran out of there with their returned friend. Explosions sounded after them as they headed for the safety of their own base.

Inside the ship Terrorsaur found himself hunkered down next to his disgruntled leader under a fallen pillar from the machine. "No, look I-I can explain!" he tried.

"Let me share this with you Terrorsaur," Megatron turned to him. "I am very very unhappy indeed," he noted his amputated arm. "Oh yesss," he grabbed the flyer and snarled in his face.

Smoke billowed from the place as the Maximals kept going now far from the smoldering base.

~*~

The next day.

Rhinox relaxed as he smelled a flower and all of the others were lounging around. Cheetor laid up in a tree while Rattrap leaned against some rock behind him. "Ah, heaven."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle as he read a datapad leaning against the tree the cat was in. "Good to have you back Rhinox."

"So give us the scoop," Cheetor exclaimed. "What's it actually feel like bein' a Pred?"

"Hm. Like you're three gigabytes of attitude on a two-gig hard drive. No wonder they got personality problems." He began laughing and the others joined in. Except for Dinobot who stood nearby. He just looked away and let out an angry snarl. Eri got up from the tree she'd been under and controlled her own laughter enough to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder.


	25. Double Dinobot

Lightening lit up the sky as Terrorsaur let out a shriek and Waspinator continued his buzzing above the Predacon base. Inside Megatron gave specific instructions to Scorponok as he watched his project come to life. Regardless of whether or not systems were overloading. He watched as a clone of Dinobot came up out of the chamber he'd been created in. He looked lifeless with pure white eyes.

"Yes, yes," he gloated using his chair to fly around his creation. "I present unto you a perfect clone of Dinobot. And all I needed was a speck of that traitor's DNA."

"Very impressive," Scorponok said. "But what do we need him for?"

"He'll provide us, shall we say, an unfair advantage. By infiltrating the Maximal base and shutting down their defenses. Of course he can't transform but I doubt it'll be necessary." The fake Dinobot lifted his head as his eyes came into focus. The scorpion waved one of his pinchers in front of the raptor's face.

"Are you certain this zombiebot can pull it off?"

The clone snapped his jaws at him. "Not only will I pull it off," he snarled. "I'll chew it up and spit it out."

"Excellent," Megatron stated. "Now it's Terrorsaur's job to eliminate the real Dinobot, yessss. Then I'll send in the clone."

~*~

A distance outside the Maximal base.

The real Dinobot yawned and stretched. "By the inferno I am bored," he said. "There's never a Predacon around when you need one."

"Hm," Terrorsaur flew right above him. "At last. Now to give our treacherous friend a little motivation. Terrorsaur, Terrorize!" he transformed and flew right at the raptor while firing at him.

Dinobot was harshly knocked into a rock from one of the blasts. "At last," he declared. "An end to the boredom! Dinobot, Maximize!" He immediately used his eye lasers to fire at the flyer as he ducked behind a boulder. But the Pred easily dodged and laughed as he transformed back to beast mode. "Coward!" Dinobot called after him. "You won't escape me that easily!" he transformed and gave chase into a small cave area.

He transformed once again. "Where are you my old comrade?" he asked. "Come out and we'll have a nice little chat."

"I have nothing to say," Terrorsaur answered above him. "Except goodbye!" He flew out of the opening in the top as Dinobot fired after him. The flyer transformed and began laughing hysterically as he fired on the cave entrance and forced it to collapse. "Rust in peace old comrade," he saluted. "Terrorsaur to Megatron I've taken care of Dinobot. You may proceed to phase two."

~*~

"Acknowledged," Megatron answered. "Megatron, out. It is time for you to do your worst," he told the clone patting it on the head. "Now go."

"As you command, mighty Megatron," the clone answered.

~*~

A short time later.

Inside the Maximal base the fake Dinobot came across Eri helping Optimus to fix the control panel. "Eh!" he gasped out. "The Predacons! Their mounting a full scale assault."

"From where?" Optimus asked pulling up the grid system.

"Grid Omega," the clone pointed.

"Hm there's nothing on the scanners. Rattrap, check the grids around Omega." The rat popped up in the center of the console and zoomed in.

"Eh peaceful as an R chamber," he answered. "Looks like old Chopperface is seein' things."

"No they're there I tell you," he stated.

"Well they could be using some kind of stealth device," Optimus pondered. "Rhinox and Cheetor are close I'll have them move in. You and Rattrap go back to where you saw them and get a fix on their position."

"There's no time for that. If you don't stop them now they'll overrun the base," the clone tried to reason. "You must lead a counterattack at once."

"Sentinel and Eri and can handle them," Optimus said. "And there's no reason to fight a battle we can avoid. Better get moving."

"But… But…"

"That's an order," Optimus told him. Eri shrugged from where she stood.

"Well," Rattrap went to the elevator. "Ya comin'?"

The fake Dinobot growled but followed after him. "Is it me," Eri started. "Or does something seem off about Dinobot?"

"How do you mean?" the leader inquired.

"I'm not sure," she replied thinking it over herself. _I just have a funny feeling._ "He just seemed… Different somehow."

~*~

Little did she know how right she was. Elsewhere the Dinobot clone tricked Rattrap onto a log and nearly killed him by pushing it into lava. Though the rat was lucky enough to land on a rock and not into the boiling substance.

At the same time the real Dinobot pushed off some of the rocks that had fallen onto him in the cave with a loud growl.

~*~

Back at the base.

"We've scoped grid Omega," Rhinox reported in. "No sign of Preds or anything else."

"Rattrap and Dinobot should be there by now," Optimus stated running the ship's scanners. "Have Cheetor check it out."

There was a loud growl and both the Prime and Eri turned to see the fake Dinobot come stumbling into the main room. "Dinobot!" Eri immediately ran to his side.

"Optimus," he seemed to ignore the human and shrug her off at the same time. Meanwhile, acting injured.

"What happened?" the Maximal leader inquired.

"We were… We were ambushed! Megatron is using a stealth device just as you suspected."

"Where's Rattrap?" Eri asked.

"Trapped, you must leave at once if you're to save him," the raptor pointed at Optimus. "Coordinates three-nine-six."

Optimus ran over to look at the map. "I'll help Eri get you to the R chamber first."

"No! There's no time! I can make it, with Eri's help. You go."

"I'm putting Sentinel on automatic," Optimus told them. "Eri, once you take care of Dinobot take over the scanners and comm links."

"On it," she nodded.

"Good luck," the clone told Optimus as he went down the elevator. "Fool."

"Let's get you to the chamber," Eri told him ignoring the fool comment.

"Do not touch me!" he shoved her off.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. He let out an evil chuckle.

"Both you and Optimus will rue the day this clone was left with you," he told her. "I think I have time for a little snack before my mission."

"Clone? Mission?" she took a few steps back. "I knew something was wrong! You're not the real Dinobot!"

"You're pretty fast for a human," he evilly smirked at her. "But not fast enough!" he lunged and she was thankful her instincts took over. She dodged to the side and put a hand on the control center. She then used momentum and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the face before she punched a button on the console. He got over his moment of being stunned to try for her again. But it was too late as she slid inside the part of the console Rattrap had been working in before.

He let out a loud snarl and banged down on the keys but he couldn't get to her. "I'll get you eventually!" he yelled at it.

Eri was stunned all of this had happened but knew that unless the clone also knew passcodes he wouldn't be able to reach her. Nor would he be able to mess with Sentinel. She nearly smirked as she heard Sentinel shock him as the clone gave in the wrong code. Eri knew it hurt when you typed in the wrong codes more than once. She'd received a couple of shocks herself.

But currently there wasn't much she could do. This space in the console was only meant for maintenance so she couldn't access the keyboard or anything without opening the latch above her head. Which meant she couldn't warn any of her friends of her predicament or what was happening.

Though she also started to fret over the plight of her friends. If this Dinobot was a clone then what had happened to Rattrap? Was he hurt? Had this clone tried to kill the rat like he tried her? Also, if this guy was a clone then where was the real Dinobot? What had happened to him? "Isn't this just Prime," she muttered to herself in the tight space. She heard the clone let out another snarl as he entered in an incorrect code. "Serves you right!" she called out.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Optimus met up with Cheetor as Rattrap was busy saving himself. This involved surfing lava, screaming his tiny lungs out, and using some major agility to leap to safety. Before he used a bomb to literally blow himself up to where his comrades were. He lifted himself up just as the ape and cat joined him.

"You alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I will be. As soon as I get my hands on that stinkin' Dinobot. You know that bolthead tried to scrap me!"

"But Dinobot's the one who told us you were trapped," Cheetor explained.

"Oh yeah sure he did. To cover his own big butt. I tried to tell ya. Once a Pred, always a Pred. So where is he?"

"I left him back at the base," Optimus answered. "Alone with Eri."

Cheetor looked plan horrified as Rattrap stated, "Well that's just Prime!"

~*~

Back at the base.

"Sentinel," the real Dinobot stated outside, "stand down." The shield dropped and allowed him to walk inside.

"Perimeter shield deactivated," Sentinel announced inside.

"Yes, I've done it," the clone said. "Clone one to Megatron."

"Megatron here, report."

"Phase three accomplished defense grid deactivated."

"And the Maximals?"

"Off on a wild vermin chase. The base is yours for the taking."

"Excellent, yesss. I'll be there shortly, Megatron out."

"You won't get away with this!" Eri yelled from her position.

"Stifle it human," he countered. "I'll deal with you soon enough." But he happened to run into the real Dinobot just as he was leaving the room. There was much staring as the real raptor had no clue as to what was going on. Finally the clone was done messing with him and snapped at him before laughing.

"What in the inferno are you?" the real raptor demanded.

"What you might have been had you not betrayed Megatron," the clone head butted him and sent him a short distance down the hallway.

"Dinobot Maximize!"

"Dinobot!" Eri heard the commotion and popped out of her hiding spot. "You're ok!"

"After I deal with this imposter," he told her staring at his rival. "Well?" he inquired. "What are you waiting for? Transform, so that I can finish you with honor."

"I can't," the clone admitted as Eri managed to leap past him and stood behind her friend.

"Of course," Dinobot stated putting down his weapons. "You're nothing but a clone. Well, far be it for me to fight an inferior foe." He motioned for Eri to get back and she did as she stood in the hallway as he transformed. As soon as he did the other raptor attacked and sent him crashing through the glass of one of the elevators.

"Fortunately, I don't share your stupid sense of honor!"

"Get him Dinobot!" Eri cheered as the raptor got back to his feet. The two faced off as the clone chucked a chair at Dinobot and hit him in the head. The second chair missed as Dinobot jumped up on the control panel. He hit a key that made one of the chairs come forward and it brought the clone with it. He kicked the clone so hard it him fall back and accidentally hit a lever. As a result one of the periscopes came down and clonked Dinobot in the head.

"Dinobot!" Eri cried out in alarm.

"Megatron will reward me for this," the clone stated laughing as he looked at her. Dinobot's eyes flickered open just as Eri chucked a wrench at the imposter.

~*~

Outside.

Megatron stomped up to the base. "Defenseless and completely unguarded. It almost seems too easy." The elevator lowered and revealed the raptor.

"Megatron, um. Where are the others?"

"Preparing an ambush for those Maximal fools. Then when they return here I'll finish them with their own defense grid."

"Ooo. Your brilliance is an inspiration to me."

"You are a most enchanting creature. I may just clone the rest of my troops."

"And now my leader," the raptor bowed and stepped aside. "The prize is yours." Megatron transformed but before he could take two steps Dinobot spoke. "Sentinel activate perimeter shield." It did and sent the Pred leader flying face first into some mud.

"So, you ungrateful clone," he actually had to spit out some mud. "You're as traitorous as the real Dinobot."

"Correction, I am the real Dinobot!" He transformed to illustrate the point.

"So, you managed to best my clone after all. A pity. He was such a loyal fellow, unlike you." He fired his pink laser and it met with Dinobot's green ones. This went on for a few seconds where neither bested the other. Though Megatron had to stick his tail sword in the ground to keep from moving while Dinobot's head started smoking. A missile interrupted them.

"Game's over, Megatron," Optimus said as Cheetor, Rhinox, and Rattrap took out their own weapons.

"Well, it appears my revenge must be postponed until next we meet," he fired at the group and shot the ground in front of them. He then took off running as they all fired after him. In Rhinox's case, managing to hit him.

~*~

Once inside they discovered a very trashed control room and Eri joined them seeing as Dinobot had told her to wait in her room until he returned. She hugged him when she saw him. Much to his annoyance though he didn't push her away.

"You and that clone sure trashed the place," Cheetor announced.

"Ah don't tell me you're buyin' this clone stuff," Rattrap stated.

"You heard Megatron admit it," Optimus stated.

"And I saw him and Dinobot fight with my own eyes," Eri stated.

"Then where is he?" the rat asked.

"I'm afraid he's gone for good," Dinobot told them. "A shame really. He was such a handsome creature. And quit tasty." He picked a piece out of his teeth and it hit Optimus in the face. They all looked on disturbed for a moment as the raptor burped. They looked at each other as Cheetor gave him a thumbs up.

"Now I know why you told me to wait in my room," Eri covered her mouth.

"You're disgusting," Optimus told him. In return Dinobot just stared and let out a little snarl.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Eri ran to toward the bathroom thinking about it. She hadn't seen Dinobot do it but she had an active imagination.

"Now see what ya did," Rattrap followed after her. "It's alright Stargirl!"

"That's why I told her not to come out until I said!" Dinobot returned. "This is ridiculous," he followed after them.


	26. The Spark

It had been a typical day in the Maximal base. Eri's day was fairly quiet as most of the others were out. She didn't know about Rhinox and Cheetor's situation finding a new Maximal pod for a time. Energon interference and all that. So she and the entire gang were duly surprised when Tigatron informed them of a message Cheetor had related to him. Everyone headed out while Eri was left to guard the base. Turns out the backup wasn't needed.

The newest member of their family, Airazor, had handled herself more than well. Though things were temporarily put on hold until Rhinox and Cheetor were out of the CR chamber. Everyone gathered in the main room to welcome the new arrival.

"You were a little late this time Optimus," Rhinox informed him. "Fortunately, Airazor took care of business. Ha ha. They'll be salvaging Terrorsaur for days."

"Welcome to the Maximals," Optimus greeted her.

"My pleasure," she returned. "Though I'm still not sure what to make of all this." They'd filled her in a little during the other's healing.

"Yeah, if you're smart," Rattrap told her. "You'll make tracks."

"Pay no attention to the rodent," Cheetor waved off the comment. "He was born with a major glitch."

"You'll get used to everything," Optimus assured her. "Including them. Maybe. Now, how about a tour of the base?"

Meanwhile Rhinox smiled and said, "When a spark goes online there's great joy." He and Cheetor shared a knowing look.

"Eri," Optimus motioned to her. "Would you mind?"

"Hello," Eri smiled at her. "I'm glad you're ok. No offense to everyone else but I'm glad to have another girl on the team."

"I can see what you mean," this time it was her and Airazor's turn to share a nod. All the mechs in the room either rolled their optics or shook their heads. No matter the species femmes either tended to become fast friends or enemies. Looks like their two female teammates were no exception.

"I'll show you around," Eri told her. "You can even pick out your own room."

"That sounds nice."


	27. A Very Bad Week

"Hi Eri," Cheetor greeted her in the hallway. "Nice day huh?"

"I don't see what's so good about it," she replied and walked past him. He stalled a minute but shrugged it off and went about his business.

"Hey Rattrap?" he asked later that day.

"Yeah spots?"

"You notice Eri's been… Grumpier lately?"

"Now that you mention it…" the rat started. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it kiddo. Everyone has a bad day now and then. She'll be her cheerful self tomorrow."

"I'm sure you're right."

~*~

The next day.

"This stupid wire!" Eri yelled trying to shove the repaired parts back in the control panel.

"Need some help?" Rhinox asked. It was rare Eri ever lost her temper over the repairs they did. Rattrap watched the seen with the cat a few feet away.

"Oh so you think I can't do it myself?" she turned on the rhino. "Why? Because I'm a girl or because I'm human?" Everyone in the room was momentarily stunned and just stood there in silence. "Never mind," she threw the wire down. "If you're so great you do it." They all just shared looks as she stormed off. They hadn't seen her that mad over something since she'd been sick.

~*~

The following day.

"I'm telling ya Optimus Eri's been acting funny," Cheetor told him.

"I'm sure she's fine," the leader brushed it off.

"Oh really?" Rattrap stated. "She's been yellin' her head off the past couple days."

"And she gets mad over the smallest things," the cat reassured. "Tigatron called to see what was happening the other day and she hung up on him."

That did give the leader pause. Eri never hung up on any of them. Even when one of them went on a rant about something. "Are you sure she wasn't disconnected?"

"See for yourself bossmonkey," Rattrap indicated the control room. The three peered inside. Rhinox was running diagnostics while Eri was looking over the grids. Dinobot was next to her.

"Try grid Omega," he told her.

"I already looked at that one," she said. Her tone had an edge to it that either the raptor ignored or didn't notice.

"You bypassed it again."

"Because I've already looked at that one," she banged on the keys a little harder. Rhinox stopped what he was doing to look at the two. "I'm checking grid Delta."

"There is nothing in grid Delta," the raptor partially snarled.

"Since when did you start to know everything?" she asked him scanning grid Delta.

"Told you," Dinobot said when the scan turned up nothing.

"Fine," she spat. "Then you check the damn grids. I've got better things to do." The raptor and rhino looked after her as she stormed into the hallway. "What are you staring at?" she nearly snarled at the three as she stepped past them toward her room. "Aw," they suddenly heard her coo. "Hello Mr. Squeakers. Who's my little boy? Huh? Who's my little boy?"

"What in the inferno was that about?" Dinobot asked.

~*~

The day after that.

"I'm so sorry," Eri actually cried looking at the spilt oil. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok," Rattrap tried to reassure her. "It's just a little spilt oil. Nothin' to cry over."

"We'll get it cleaned up in no time," Cheetor smiled wiping the mess up.

"Thanks guys," she continued to cry. "You're the best."

~*~

Later that same day.

"What did you do?" Rattrap smacked Dinobot's arm. Eri sat in the control room talking to Tigatron as he patrolled. Although she was bawling her eyes out doing so. The poor tiger tried to reassure her over the line as she apologized for being mean to him the last time they conversed.

"I did nothing!" the raptor hissed at him. "I merely told her she needed to keep that rat of hers out of my quarters or I would eat him."

"Dinobutt," Rattrap sighed. "You know Eri's been moody lately. Now Tigatron's gonna think we're abusing the poor girl or somethin'. Eh, I gotta fix everything."

~*~

The next day.

"Could Megatron have cloned her?" Cheetor inquired as they all stood around the control panel. Even Tigatron and Airazor had come in from patrols for this.

"He cannot clone an organic," Dinobot stated. "Perhaps she is ill again?"

"It would explain a lot," Rattrap nodded.

"But she isn't running a temperature," Rhinox amended. "I made sure of that."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Airazor inquired.

"You haven't been here bird lady," the rat said. "Eri will either rip your head off or cry."

"She does seem upset about something," Tigatron agreed.

"Do any of you remember her bringing anything up?" Optimus spoke. "Maybe a reason for why she'd be upset or angry about something?"

"Do not tell me we missed another one of her infernal holiday," the raptor growled.

"I don't think she'd be upset over that," Rhinox stated.

"Upset over what?" they all turned to see Eri standing there holding Mr. Squeakers. "Uh… Did I miss a meeting or something?"

"Eri," Airazor went right up to her. "I haven't been around lately but I've been told you're upset over something."

"Upset? What gives you that idea?" All of the mechs looked around the room and at each other. None of them wanted to bring it up.

"Well…" Rattrap started. "Ya have been yellin' a lot kiddo."

"And crying," Cheetor added. "You hardly ever cry."

"It's not bad or anything like that," Rhinox put out there.

"But it is noticeable," Optimus said.

"We're concerned for you little sister," Tigatron gently smiled at her.

"So tell us what is wrong so that we may put this behind us," Dinobot finished.

For a second Eri just stood there in stunned silence. They weren't sure what she was going to do. Mainly, they prepared themselves for another yelling or crying fest. Instead, she let out a long sigh and slumped a little. "Oh Kami," she used her free hand to cover her face. "I really hoped you all wouldn't find out. I even used what perfume I had to cover up the smell…" Mr. Squeakers looked up at her and squeaked. "Guess I suck at covering things up huh?"

"Covering what up?" Cheetor asked.

"Uh," she shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You see… How do I put this? There's this… It's a femme thing. Airazor?" she desperately looked at the female Cybertronian. "Can I talk to you first? Girl to girl?"

"Of course," the femme followed her to Eri's room. Eri sat on the bed and put Mr. Squeakers down. Airazor sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want the guys to find out. It'd be alright if you were all human. All I'd have to say is it's that time of the month and you'd understand. Among humans it doesn't mean anything. But having to explain it, especially to the guys. I know I should grow up but I think it would be embarrassing."

"Go on," the femme patted her hand.

"I'm experiencing something we humans call a period…" Eri was able to roughly explain the whole thing to her friend. It was easier seeing as Airazor was at least female. Even though Cybertronian femmes didn't go through anything like this. Eri guessed she was lucky in that she'd always been irregular and didn't have to worry every month but every three or so. She'd hoped she could cover it up but it always was hard for her to control her emotions. She just couldn't help it. Eri then asked if the femme would do her a favor and explain it to the others.

While Airazor didn't fully understand why Eri was ashamed, after all there was hardly any difference between mechs and femmes and they often changed their genders all the time. Plus, this was a biological thing Eri had no control over. But she understood her friend was embarrassed and as the only other femme on the team she had to have her back. So the femme gave Eri and hug and explained what was going on with the others.

~*~

"So none of you are to bring this up again," Airazor told the others. "Human femmes try very hard to hide this when it happens to them and the worst thing you could do is remind them of it."

"What are we supposed to do?" Cheetor asked.

"Just be supportive and friendly to Eri," the femme told him. "She already feels bad enough. Just stay positive and act like nothing is going on. It'll be over in a few days."

"I cannot believe we have to deal with this," Dinobot growled.

"Suck it up," Airazor told him. "It doesn't happen as often as it could and it's no picnic for Eri either. So put on a smile and shut up because I'm going to bring Eri out."

When Eri came out the others greeted her but didn't act differently when she sat down and took over monitor duty. She smiled and looked over at Airazor. The two shared a knowing look and Eri knew she had someone who would always have her back. Yeah she knew the boys would as well but Airazor was the first girlfriend she'd ever had. It felt nice and she hoped her and the femme could hang out more often. For now though she had a job to do. Yes, she'd probably get fed up with it and storm off at some point but she knew that even if she did one of the others would take over for her. They wouldn't complain about what she'd done and accept her apology in the morning. But that's what friends were for.


	28. The Incident

While the Maximals had inside information on Eri's condition the Predacons did not. Not a surprise that on one of her bad days they decided to kidnap her while she was out walking with Cheetor. The poor cat had been outnumbered three to one as Waspinator was the one to whisk Eri off. By the time he landed back at the Pred base she was spitting mad and the wasp sported a good sized dent on the side of his helm.

He rubbed it as the other Predacons gathered around and presented her to Megatron. "This is a very bad time for you to pull this," she warned them with acid in her voice.

The Pred leader ignored her comment and waved it away while the others lightly chuckled, well except for the wasp. "Once the rest of the Maximals discover your disappearance they'll no doubt come charging in here to save you. When they do they'll all be obliterated by our new targeting system. Yesss."

"Your system couldn't hit your big aft," she spat. "Can I go now? I have better things to do than get caught up in another one of your schemes. You do realize it'll blow up in your face right?"

For a moment all of them were stunned. Megatron looked ready to rip her head off while the others murmured to each other. Tarantulas cackled to himself and Blackarachnia smirked. "You certainly have gotten arrogant human," Megatron told her using his floating chair to get basically right in her face. "Your Maximals may tolerate it but I will not. Just because we are using you as a hostage does not mean you have to be in the same condition we found you in. Nooooo. It would be wise of you not to test my patience."

"Want me to teach her a lesson?" Scorponok inquired.

"Can I have her instead?" Tarantulas asked. "She'll be of no use to you once the Maximals are finished."

"Touch me and you'll regret it," Eri narrowed her eyes at them and didn't back down.

"I'm so frightened," the spider took a step toward her.

"I'm warning you," she told him not flinching as he stood right in front of her. "You have no idea what kind of mood I'm in. Plus, my back hurts."

"What could you possibly do without your precious Maximals?" those were the last words the spider got out before the incident occurred. It is difficult to tell what exactly occurred. Upon later date none of the Predacons would bring it up and if the Maximals did their enemies would become eerily silent. It was even noted that Tarantulas purged his tanks at the mere mention of that day. When they asked Eri she would only smile and begin to laugh. It was rather creepy and was probably the closest thing to an evil cackle any of them would ever hear from her. Hence no one brought it up.

~*~

All the Maximals knew was that Cheetor had radioed in what happened. Airazor did mention how the Predacons were in for a nasty surprise. They all bolted for the Predacon base expecting the worst. Instead, they saw Eri casually walking back toward their own base holding what appeared to be one of Waspinator's weapons.

"Oh hi guys," she greeted them tossing the weapon away like it was nothing. "Bought time you showed up."

"Are you alright?" Tigatron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then let out a rather menacing laugh. "The same can't be said for the Predacons though. Can we go back to the base? I have a craving for something salty."

Everyone merely looked at each other but later referred to that day as the 'incident'. It was comical in some aspect. Eri was perhaps the least threatening member of their team. Yet the Predacons learned to steer right clear of her during those times. In fact, they were the most peaceful times for the Maximals. None of the Preds wanted to bring about Eri's wrath on her worst days. The Maximals gained both a new respect and appreciation for their human companion. Not to mention just a hint of fear. They were just glad Eri loved them or they might've ended up like the Predacons.


	29. The Trigger: Part I

A mysterious cloud hovered near the mountains as Terrorsaur and Waspinator thought they would attack a certain Maximal tiger during his weekly report.

~*~

Back at the Maximal Base.

Eri listened in as Rhinox told Optimus about how his scans were showing that one of the moons appeared to be lighter than it should. As if it were hollow. That unsettled her a little. The planet they were on was proving to be unpredictable. Not to mention those mysterious aliens that had brought her there to begin with. One could never know what they were up to.

"This is Tigatron calling Maximal base. Maximal base come in."

"Hello you've reached good guy central," Rattrap answered. "So uh what's new pussycat? Any Pred prowlers up there?"

"This is a peaceful land Rattrap," the tiger chuckled. "At least for the moment. I've not seen…" He stopped talking when his equipment picked up two signatures. "Revise that!" he yelled as the two flyers transformed and began attacking him. "I am being attacked!"

"Tigatron!" Eri yelled over the line. All she got in return was static as it sounded like the tiger was screaming.

"Stripes!" Rattrap tried. "Yo stripey. Do you read?"

"Tigatron?" Eri attempted.

"Come on man, say somethin'." All that greeted them was static. "Go," Rhinox told their leader. "I'll alert the others."

"Prime jets on," Optimus said. The doors to the roof opened and he blasted off.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Tigatron managed to get his fallen equipment off of him and returned fire on the two Predacons. Just as that mysterious cloud came rolling in. At one point the tiger was forced to jump away from Terrorsaur's rocket. Only it didn't go off. Too bad Waspinator began firing and set it off. The Maximal nearly rolled right off the mountain.

Only for the side to begin crumbling as the cloud drew nearer. With a sickening 'crack' the side of the mountain came tumbling down. Tigatron yelled as he leapt and grabbed ahold of the snow covered mountain that remained. But he lost his grip and went tumbling down into the cloud.

Both Predacons began searching for debris but found nothing. Only to investigate the cloud for themselves. It wasn't a few seconds before they were blasted.

~*~

Meanwhiile.

"Optimus to command center," Optimus radioed in. By now all the others in the base had gathered around. "This is Optimus Primal. Anyone hear me?"

"We hear ya big-bot," Cheetor answered before anyone else could. "What's the sitch? Where's my fellow cat bot?"

"This place has seen some heavy action," he told them. "And it doesn't look good. Tigatron's footprints lead to a broken cliff edge. We have to face a grim possibility team. Tigatron may have been destroyed."

Cheetor and Eri both gasped as the Maximals looked at one another. "Say it ain't so big-bot," Cheetor said. "Not our stripped scout."

"Are you sure?" Eri asked.

"This place is a battle ground. Blast craters and missile debris everywhere. From the angel it was an aerial attack," he informed them.

"Waspinator and Terrorsaur," Dinobot said.

"Oh thanks for the insight there Dinobrains," Rattrap stated. "You want your expert consultant fee now?"

"No need. I can simply excise it from your hide!"

"Knock it off!" Eri got between them.

"Hey!" Rhinox backed her up. "Not now." As soon as he turned his back the two made faces at one another while Eri gave them looks. "If Tigatron's been scraped there ought to be a few components."

"Haven't found any. But he's not answering the comm link. Destroyed or captured he's not around here."

~*~

Elsewhere.

Airazor was scoping out the Pred base. And saw two mangled looking Predacons. Inside the Preds related their tale to their leader. About how the cloud concealed a flouting island. With armed weapons. It was what blasted them out of the sky. Megatron was intrigued and ordered them to the CR chamber. Meanwhile, he sent Blackarachnia and Scorponok to this flying island. Only to whisper something to his second-in-command before they left. The she-spider was not happy.

~*~

The Maximal Base.

"You're sure of this?" Optimus asked.

"Positive," Airazor answered. "It was Terrorsaur and Waspinator. They were seriously slagged. Almost scraped."

"Not Tigatron then," Rhinox said. "That's not his style."

"No, he'll defend himself but total destruction is against everything he believes in," the Prime agreed.

"He is a fool then," Dinobot spoke up.

"I don't think so," Eri lightly slapped the raptor on his shoulder.

"When it comes to Preds I gotta agree with ya," Rattrap told the raptor. "Especially certain ones."

"Not again," Eri kept them apart.

"Wow," Cheetor jumped right over her head onto the table. "Heads up fellow bots. Movement at Pred central. Blackarachnia and Scorpnok are headed out and they're not wasting time."

"Airazor follow them?" Optimus asked. "But without them seeing you."

"Easily," she answered. She then transformed and took off after them.

"Man," Rattrap said. "Something's got Megatron's scaly tail on a ringer."

"Hey maybe it's Tigatron," Cheetor said.

"Maybe he's still alive," Eri added.

"We can only hope," Optimus stated. "But if the Predacons reach him first he may not survive much longer."

~*~

At the same time.

The tiger cautiously made his way around the floating island in his beast mode. He was amazed at what he saw. Mainly a beautiful butterfly that flew around him. Though he was quick to find out the place was protected by unseen forces that did not care for energy weapons.

Too bad for him the she-spider and scorpion found the cloud themselves and a cyberbee gave the scorpion all the visuals he needed. Until a certain tiger took out the bee.

Airazor was close to the two and saw them heading up into the cloud. Inside Tigatron had taken the cyberbee for himself and thought it would be useful. He only stopped when he heard a familiar call nearby. He then saw his comrade fall out of the sky as she was hit by one of Scorponok's missiles. The island took notice and nearly blasted the two Predacons.

Tigatron found his injured comrade and she wasn't in the best of shape. But he relayed to her his plan with the cyberbee he'd found.

~*~

At the Base.

"Good thing you didn't just blast this bee," Optimus said putting it on the command center.

"Well I would've but it was carrying one of Airazor's feathers," the cat held up the feather.

"Sides," Rattrap spoke up. "He missed."

"Yeah," the cat admitted. "That too."

"Prime," Optimus stated hooking the bee up. "Here it goes."

A holographic image came up and a familiar cat appeared on screen. "Hey, it's Tigatron!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"He's alive," Eri nearly cheered.

"Attention Maximals," Tigatron began speaking. "This is a code one emergency message from Tigatron. Airazor has been damaged." They all looked at each other at that. "She and I are trapped on a mysterious flying island." Images of the island came on screen. "This island is a self-contained ecosystem guarded by powerful weapons of alien design. Blackarachnia and Scorponok have already managed to invade. If they gain control of the island and it's weapons the Predacons will be able to destroy the Maximal base and win the beast wars!" It was there his message cut out.


	30. The Trigger: Part II

In the clouds floated a peaceful land. Tigatron looked around it and enjoyed the splendor it held. He would do anything to keep it from the Predacons. Elsewhere a certain spider and scorpion made their way along and Blackarachnia learned to watch for markings.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Man," Rattrap started as Optimus flew with both him and Eri on his back. "I still don't see why I gotta be the one to get carried like a sack of rusty nuts. Stargirl, I can't believe you talked your way into this with me."

"You and Eri are the only ones I can fly this whole distance," the Prime said.

"Plus, this flying island might've been made by the same aliens that brought me here," Eri stated. "I have to check."

"Just make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened," Optimus warned them as he started to turn. Rattrap let out a long, "Woooooow!" as Eri held on tight.

~*~

At the Maximal Base.

Rhinox pushed some buttons. "Launching laser probe now." He scanned and managed to get a lock on Optimus. "This is Maximal Base calling Optimus. Come in Optimus."

"This is Optimus Primal. Seems the laser link is working fine."

"Its line of sight transmission but at least it's free of energon interference," Rhinox replied. "The infrared beam should go right through that cover cloud without trouble."

"Hey speaking of trouble," Cheetor appeared behind him. "Waspinator and Terrorsaur just took off from Pred central. They must be back online."

"You hear that Optimus?"

"More than hear it Rhinox," their leader replied. "We're livin' it live." He was forced to dodge as the Preds transformed and began firing at them.

"Oh no," Rattrap saw the two right behind them. He yelled as Eri just held onto the Prime for dear life.

"I can't maneuver with two passengers," Optimus told them.

"Well excuse me," Rattrap said. "I'm the one hangin' on by my little pink toes here. I can't transform like this."

"Look out!" Eri warned but it was too late. Terrorsaur's shot hit them. It sent the Prime flying in one direction with Eri and Rattrap falling in another as they held onto one another. Rattrap screaming all the way.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Blackarachnia avoided the markings while Airazor and Tigatron learned a valuable lesson for themselves in what the island was capable of.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Primal managed to right himself and started firing at the two Predacons. "Rattrap, Eri I'm on my way," he called to them. Only to get shot by a certain wasp.

"Slagheap city we're gonna die!" Rattrap yelled. "We're fallin' pitiful and helpless."

"I really hate this!" Eri added as she kept ahold of the rat.

Terrorsaur cackled as he flew over to them. "A scared little mousy and human," he flicked Rattrap's nose. "This is too good to be true."

"Terrorsaur you aft!" Eri looked at him sternly. "This isn't funny."

"I beg to differ human," he countered.

"Ya know beakface," Rattrap said and nodded to Eri. She nodded and gave him room as he transformed. "You're right." He shot the Pred and they were blown above him.

"Ah!" the Predacon flyer cried out in alarm and pain. "Beast mode." As soon as he transformed a rat and human landed on his back. Rattrap laughed and Eri couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Just had to get ya close enough to hitch a ride," Rattrap aimed his weapon at his head. "Now fly ya featherless freak or I'll toast ya."

"He means it too," Eri added as the rat partially choked the flyer. The Pred nodded and began flying. Nearby Optimus fired on the wasp and managed to hit him. As a result Waspinator started free falling toward the ground.

"Finally. Now for Rattrap and Eri." He turned in surprise as they came up behind him. "Huh?"

"Thanks but we got it handled," Rattrap said.

"Right Terrorsaur?" Eri asked him.

"Uh huh," the flyer nodded.

"So what are we hangin' around here for?" the rat asked as he directed the flyer.

Optimus flew up beside them and lightly smacked the rat and human on their shoulders. "You two are real pieces of work."

"Eh, ain't it the truth?"

~*~

Elsewhere.

Their Maximal comrades barely got out of a tight situation. The two Predacons took the opportunity as the others joined in.

"There," Optimus noticed them as they flew in. Both he and the rat suffering from energon radiation. "About time too." He landed without incident while the Pred flyer came in low toward a tree. "Heads up!" Rattrap called. He was brutally smacked off a branch as Eri jumped off at the last second. "Ow," they both said when they landed. The Pred flyer flew off cackling to himself. "Beast mode," the rat transformed as Eri got to her feet.

"Tigatron are you alright?" she asked. "What about you Airazor?"

"I am fine little sister," the tiger reassured her.

"I've been better," the femme admitted.

"Talk about your bumpy flights," Rattrap said.

"It is good that you have come," Tigatron put his paw in Optimus's ape hand. "The Predacons have almost reached the obelisk. We must stop them. But we must be careful to avoid the traps. Watch for that symbol," he pointed up ahead of them. "It marks a trap location." To test it Optimus threw a stone under the marking on some rocks in the shape of an arch. As soon as the rock landed the arch collapsed.

"So I see."

"Don't use energy weapons," Airazor warned. "This place gets ticked if you do. Boom."

"Wait a minute," Rattrap spoke up. "Wait a minute. You mean whoever built this place went to all the trouble makin' traps and marked 'em and it won't let you use energy weapons?"

"What are you getting at Rattrap?" their leader asked.

"I'm sayin' that this ain't no paradise. It's a puzzle. This whole place is designed to attract intelligent species and uh and test 'em."

"Test them?" the femme inquired. "Test them for what?"

"Eh I don't know birdlady but I'll tell ya this. Generally speakin' being a guinea pig ain't exactly a long term carerr. Ya know what I'm sayin? I say we get off of this flyin' odd ball." He knocked a butterfly that landed on his nose off.

"No," Tigatron said and let the creature land on his paw. "This is a land of peace. I will protect it."

"It won't be a land of peace much longer," Optimus pointed. "Look!" the two Predacons managed to reach the strange structure.

~*~

The spider and scorpion reached the structure and transformed. The she-spider came up with a plan to use the incoming Pred flyers. Causing the red flyer to transform and attempt to blast her. As soon as he did so the structure fired on him. It hit them and they started falling. "Pterodactyl idiot," Waspinator yelled as they fell.

Blackarachnia then blasted her way in and quickly rid herself of Scorponok so that she could take control for herself.

~*~

"They've breached the monument," Optimus stated as they ran. Eri rode with Airazor on Tigatron's back.

"My wings have recovered," Airazor said before she took to the sky.

"Oh man," Rattrap complained. "I hate these glory charges. What say ya guerrilla guy? Any chance of a negotiated settlement?"

"No," he replied. "Battle ready team. Maximize." He transformed and joined Airazor in the charge toward the tower.

~*~

But they were a little late as the she-spider took control of the tower. She took her seat and sent out the command to lift the artificial sky that had been surrounding the island. It revealed the dark night sky. The Maximals looked between each other in worry. Especially when shots began firing from the structure.

Tigatron, Rattrap, and Eri ran for cover as the flyers were forced to dodge in the air. The tower then lifted up even further as the island changed course and headed for the Maximal base.

"Rhinox," Optimus warned. "Code one emergency. Evacuate Maximal base. Scramble, scramble!" Inside the base everyone ran to get out. Rhinox grabbed a potted plant and Mr. Squeakers sat on his shoulder as he bolted outside.

Eri, Rattrap, and the tiger bolted for cover behind some rocks. "This is something that should not have happened," Tigatron told them.

"Hey, you get no argument from me," the rat stated.

"Or me," Eri added as the rat handed her a weapon. They looked overhead as a shot nearly hit them. Instead it collapsed a part of the rock they were behind and it landed on the rat's one leg. "Ow!"

"Rattrap!" the tiger and Eri said.

"No, get movin'. Ya gotta get in there or we're all scrap."

"But the defenses and your leg."

"I'll stay with him," Eri told him.

"You heard her. We'll handle it. You just run." Tigatron looked between them before he took off for the structure. "Listen up ya oversized thumbtack. Try a little taste of this!" The two opened fire on the thing. It fired on them in return and blasted Rattrap free. Eri ran to his side.

"Yes," Optimus saw the tiger make it inside. "Do it Tigatron."

~*~

The island got closer to the base as Tigatron looked on in horror and grief. "May I be forgiven for what I must do," he said as he aimed at the core and fired. He bolted outside in time for Optimus to pick him and Eri up as Airazor grabbed Rattrap.

The island flew over their base and rammed into rock formations as it spiraled out of control. The she-spider called out in rage in the tower as the island smacked into the ground roughly and splintered into many pieces. The tower itself fell over and then emitted a strange blue light that shot up into the sky, bounced off a point on one of the moons, and then disappeared into a giant blue hole in space.

The group stood together outside as a lone burned butterfly flew near them. "Wow," Rhinox was the first to speak. "What do you suppose that beam was all about?"

"Some kind of signal?" Cheetor offered.

"No doubt the same guys who brought me here," Eri hugged Mr. Squeakers to her.

"A message," Tigatron spoke up. "We were given a paradise. All we had to do was live there in peace. But we proved unworthy." The burned butterfly flew into the group and collapsed on the ground. "And the paradise is no more." It didn't get up and went still.

"Yeah," Optimus sighed. "It's an old story. Maybe someday we'll learn."

"Yeah well uh," Rattrap spoke up. "Pardon my pragmatism in this you know deeply philosophical moment. But I'm a little more concerned on who got that message. Cause you gotta know they ain't gonna be real happy."

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Cheetor asked.

"That we're just going to have to wait and see," the rhino answered. They all looked up into the sky and wondered. Eri couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.


	31. Spider's Game

Eri and the others back at the base didn't know what happened until it was over. That there was a Maximal pod that fell into Predacon hands. Now they had to deal with a crazy Pred named Inferno. Just what they needed.

Not to mention, Airazor and Tigatron had been injured. The others went out on patrol while Optimus, Rhinox, Airazor, and Eri remained waiting for the tiger. "Repair cycle complete," Rhinox informed them as the CR chamber cycled down and let Tigatron out.

The tiger took a moment to check out his repairs. "Feeling better?" Optimus asked.

"Extremely. I will return to my post."

"There's no hurry," Optimus informed him.

"Dinobot, Rattrap, and Cheetor have you covered," Eri smiled at him.

"It is my duty," the tiger replied. "And to be honest I prefer the wild land."

"Oh," the Prime said as the others looked at one another. "That's your privilege."

"But," the femme spoke up. "It wouldn't hurt to visit us now and then would it?"

"No I don't suppose it would. Farewell my friends." He transformed and went on his way.

"Stay safe out there!" Eri called after him. She then noticed how disappointed Airazor looked and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back."

"I know," the femme returned the smile.

~*~

Elsewhere.

Tarantulas worked on a project after uttering the ominous words that the world would end. The she-spider knew too keep an optic on his actions. Unfortunately, no one knew how right the crazed spider was.


	32. Call of the Wild

It was one of those days. Well nights to be exact. Eri had been startled awake by the alarms and their system was telling them Sentinel was disabled as the Predacons decided to shot their base.

"Damage report!" Optimus ordered.

"Topside auto-gun destroyed," Rhinox informed him.

"Rattrap get that backup cannon online!"

"Don't get your bananas in a bunch," the rat typed on the consol. "I'm on it ok?" Cheetor came in and Rattrap had to remind him to transform. Dinobot immediately picked him up and they went down in the elevator. Little did they know it was a distraction as the raptor and cat faced off with Tarantulas and Scorponok outside. Megatron fired and took out their remaining guns as the flyers landed on the base and blasted their way inside.

"We're breached," Rhinox said.

"Open the roof hatch," the Prime ordered.

He popped out in time to see Waspinator holding a piece of their ship and standing there with Terrorsaur. He fired and managed to hit the wasp but the red flyer got him. "Lift me up!" Eri told the rhino so she could help. He held her up enough she could fire out of the open roof panel and managed to hit the red flyer. Though she had been aiming for the wasp. "You ok Optimus?" she asked.

Megatron ordered his troops to fall back and Optimus managed to get back up to his feet. "You're not leaving the party this early," he stated and took after the flyers.

Meanwhile, Airazor was flying toward the base and saw the commotion. She transformed and went in firing. Optimus did as well but before they could get the Preds Megatron shot the Maximal leader and he went plummeting toward the ground. "Optimus!" the femme called. Terrorsaur fired and managed to hit her once as she went after her leader.

"Cheap shot Terrorsaur!" Eri called from her position. "Now I don't feel bad about shooting you!"

"Shut up fleshy!" he yelled back as he and the wasp flew off. Thankfully the femme managed to catch Optimus before he hit the dirt. She landed them as the cat and raptor chased off the rest of the Predacons.

"Optimus!" Cheetor called and ran over to them. They immediately took their fallen comrades inside.

~*~

Later.

"She took a bad hit," Optimus informed the others. "It could be days before repairs are completed."

"We've got another problem too," the rhino pointed out.

Just then Cheetor started to experience energon build up and the others soon followed. "What's happening?" Eri cried out in panic. She'd never seen them experience it inside their ship before.

"What the cheese," Rattrap asked. "We're inside the base."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Rhinox continued.

"Please just transform already!" Eri said and they reluctantly did so.

"The Predacons took our rectifier coil. Without it the base is no longer energon shielded."

"Oh man," Rattrap whined. "You mean we gotta wear these fur coats day and night?"

"That could be a problem," Optimus admitted. Eri didn't fully understand at first. Their beast modes were just another form of who they were right? What could be the problem? Sure, they'd never stayed in their beast modes that long but they'd still be themselves.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Predacons celebrated their victory and Megatron gloated about the rest of his plan. Laughing menacingly the entire time.

~*~

Sometime later.

Eri was beginning to see problem and why her friends had been so worried. As it turned out bots weren't meant to stay in their vehicle, or in their case beast modes, forever. It messed with them after a while. Not to mention the Preds kept the base under constant attack which kept everyone weary and jumpy as it was. This went on for days. She herself was tired and a bit irritable from all of this. Let alone the others.

She felt for them as they apparently battled the coding their beast modes had. "None of us have slept in two days," Rhinox said.

"Man I hate workin' with these short little arms and legs," Rattrap tried and failed to reach a button on the consol. "I wanna Maximize!"

"No," Optimus told him. "Energon will build up. If the Predacons attack you'll have less fight time." Eri noticed his voice sounded strained.

"Man," Rattrap countered. "Well if you weren't such a chicken them maybe we'd…"

He was cut off as Optimus let out an ape yell and the rat returned by making his own animal noise. So, Optimus grabbed park of the chair and offered to hit him with it. "Hold the phone!" Eri got in between them. "Come on guys! I know you're tired but we're a team."

"She's right," Rhinox stomped his foot.

Optimus dropped the part and they all looked even more exhausted. "What's happening to us?" he asked.

"We've been in beast mode too long," the rhino informed them.

"Eh I'm a robot trapped in a rat's body!" Rattrap was starting to panic and let Eri hug him. "The rat is taken' over." She assuredly kept patting his back.

"We must fight it. Tigatron! He must've dealt with this."

"I sent a message by laser," the rhino said. "I just hope he gets here."

"Attention," the ship's systems told them. "Predacon energy signatures are leaving the area."

"That's good right?" Eri asked.

"It's about time," Rattrap said. Then he stretched and yawned. "Put defenses on auto. I got some serious snoozin' to do."

"Maybe I should stay up?" Eri offered. She was as exhausted as they were but she also wasn't dealing with an out of control beast mode.

"No Eri," he told her. "You need rest as well. And you'll be no good to us if you're dead on your feet. For once Rattrap you get no argument from me." With that the entire team went to sleep. Eri was thankful as she saw Mr. Squeakers go off prowling into the ship. He sometimes did that at night. "At least you were able to sleep," she muttered before falling asleep on her bed.

~*~

She got a few blissful hours of sleep before a commotion woke her up. "What is it?" she sprung up out of bed. It wasn't alarms or anything but Mr. Squeakers was back and scratched at the door. Which didn't make sense seeing as he came and went through the air ducks. "Huh?" she asked. He wouldn't be doing something like that normally. "What's wrong boy?" she opened the door and peered out into the ship. There was no indication something was wrong. No flashing lights or blaring noise.

But there was something going on. She heard thumping like someone was running around. Which was odd. "I thought the others were asleep?" she said. She picked Mr. Squeakers up and was about to head out into the ship when she got a shock.

Rattrap in his beast mode came barreling around the corner and kept on running. "What in the?" Only to see Dinobot was chasing him. "Dinobot!" she called. "What's going on?" She thought maybe the rat had angered the raptor seeing as everyone's nerves had been frayed from this experience. But when she looked into the raptor's eyes she knew something was up. His optics had a weird orange tint to them she hadn't seen before. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Dinobot had stopped chasing Rattrap at this point but looked at her. She normally wasn't afraid of the raptor but something about his gaze made her stomach knot. Kind of like how she felt around the clone of him. "Dinobot?" her voice came out a bit squeaky. She didn't move as he slowly got closer to her. "Dinobot?" she repeated.

The raptor slowly came toward her but didn't answer. Eri was frozen wondering what exactly was happening with her friend. The raptor let out a low snarl and she found herself stepping back into her room. Dinobot followed her. She held Mr. Squeakers firmly to her chest as she found herself cornered against a wall. What was going on? Why wasn't he answering her? What was he going to do?

Time seemed to slow down as the raptor stood there a moment. Eri couldn't help but think of all those sharp teeth. Normally she didn't worry about it seeing as he was her friend. But something was off and… Was he sniffing her? "Dinobot?" she found her voice. "W-what's going on?" He once again didn't answer. He did lean in closer and she went stiff in partial fear. Only for that to blossom into confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shrieked as he leaned in and licked her face. Then he rubbed up against her side like a cat or something. Mainly, he rubbed the side of his face gently against hers. He didn't seem fazed by her voice but did step back.

Before anything else could happen the rat managed to get out of her hands and ran past the raptor. Dinobot let out a roar at it and then turned and followed after the rodent. "Mr. Squeakers!" she yelled. She made it into the hallway long enough to see the raptor round the corner.

She followed the commotion to the control room and found the raptor to be gone while Mr. Squeakers popped out of one of the side panels. Eri caught sight of something on the cameras and let out a cry as she saw not only Dinobot outside but the others as well! Not to mention the Predacons. "Eri," she turned and saw Tigatron there.

"Tigatron! Boy am I happy to see you. I have no idea what's going on." She filled him in quickly on the situation.

"What of Airazor?" he asked.

"She might be good by now," Eri admitted and they checked on the femme. "What's happened?" she asked coming out of the CR chamber. "What's going on?"

"It's called a hunt," the tiger said and transformed. "The night is wild and we much to do."

So the three of them decided on a game plan. Airazor would fly to the pred base and get back the coil they'd stolen. Meanwhile Tigatron would try and gather up the Maixmals to talk to them. Eri, well she was going to distract the Predacons so the tiger could do his thing. "Be safe little sister," Tigatron told her as they split up.

"You too," Eri said. She had one of Rattrap's blasters and had used mud and twigs to partially camouflage herself. "But I have some Preds to hunt."

~*~

Her first targets were the flyers as they shot at her friends from the air. "See how you two like it," she stated and fired on them. She hit Waspinator in the back and Terrorsaur dropped his weapon when she managed to hit him in the arm. "Yes," she said and immediately ran to a different position. Luckily it wasn't that bright out so hopefully they wouldn't see her in her dark outfit.

She shot at the ant next as he fired at Rhinox and Cheetor. "By the royalty!" Inferno cried out as he hit the ground, hard.

"What's going on?" Megatron demanded.

"Someone shot us!" Terrorsaur answered.

"Bird-bot?" Waspinator offered.

"We woulda seen her by now," the other flyer commented. "Could be the cat."

"No," Megatron said and peered into the jungle around them. "It must be that human. Yes… Well, looks like this game just got more interesting. A reward goes to whoever brings me that fleshbag. Alive."

"Not good," Eri whispered hearing the whole thing. "Come on Tigatron. I could use some help here."

Eri managed to run around and keep the Predacons busy as they chased after her. She had to dodge and duck out of the bushes and trees as they circled the perimeter. She hoped Tigatron and Airazor were having luck as she jumped behind a rock before Waspinator saw her.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. She was tired and there were so many of them. Not to mention she was starting to get low on ammo. Plus, those drums were driving her nuts! At least they were slower seeing as they were carrying Megatron around on a chair.

Then she saw a flash of light off in the distance and her heart jumped. It meant the guys were back! She heard a yell and looked from her spot to see Optimus come swinging in on a vine. He transformed in midair and kicked Megatron off of his chair. The cats took out Scorponok and Waspinator while she saw Dinobot pin Blackarachnia to the ground with his claws.

"You're back!" she came out from behind the boulder.

Rhinox and Rattrap took out the flyers. "Didn't expect that did ya?" Rattrap asked. "Back off!" Eri yelled and used the last of her ammo to knock inferno out of the sky. "Nice shootin' there little lady," Rattrap patted her on the back. Then Optimus lifted Megatron clear over his head and tossed him.

"Energon buildup," Megatron said as he experienced the side effects. "The hunt has gone on too long. Predacons, retreat!" They all transformed and took off in various directions into the jungle.

Cheetor pumped servos with Optimus. "Beast or bot we are still the baddest."

They heard a familiar noise and looked up to see Airazor had gotten their coil back. "And it looks like things will be back to normal," Rhinox said.

"Maybe even better," Optimus stated as he let out a gorilla yell and beat his chest. The others cheered as well and Eri couldn't help but smile.

"Good to see you're all back to normal," she said.

"More or less," Rattrap took in her appearance. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to go on the wild side."

"Someone had to keep the Preds busy," she noted as Dinobot pulled a twig out of her hair.

"Thank you Eri," Optimus patted her shoulder.

"No problem," she said. "But can we go back to the base now? I kinda want to wash this mud off of me." They all got back to the ship and put the coil in as Eri cleaned off her clothes and got a nice shower. When she came back out she noticed that only Rattrap was there.

"You saved our butts back there Stargirl," he stated as she sat in a chair opposite him.

"I only did what any of you would've done," she replied giving him a smile. "Where are the others?"

"Some went to sleep and others are out on patrol. I was too energized to recharge myself. But it looks to me like you could use a few hours there kiddo."

"No kidding," she yawned. "I think I'll do just that," she got up. "Night Rattrap."

"Night kiddo, you deserve it." She stopped though halfway through the door. She didn't want to openly discuss Dinobot's behavior, she didn't want to embarrass him. But she did have a few questions. "Hey Rattrap?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys remember prowling around in your sleep?"

"Not much. At least I don't. I only remember when Tigatron showed up."

She looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Then that meant Dinobot might not remember? "Oh. I have another question. If you don't mind."

"Not at all little lady."

"Um… What does it mean to you guys when one bot rubs their face against some else's?" She never asked about how certain aspects of their culture were different from hers. She simply didn't think about it. Maybe it was like giving someone a hug or something. Though she'd never seen anyone do it beforehand. Or maybe it meant nothing at all and she could just ignore it and move on.

Rattrap turned in his chair and actually looked at her this time. "What brought this up kiddo?" he asked.

"I uh… Just heard about it," she tried to sound casual. "But I didn't know if it meant anything. Does it?"

"How do I say this?" he rubbed the back of his helm. "I think humans have an equivalent of this. Ya they do! Kissing. Some bots picked up kissing from you humans but others are old school. Before we bots met you humans one bot would rub their face against another's as a deep sign of affection."

"You don't mean like friendship do you?" Eri's stomach did a flip.

"Nah. This is romantic usually." He looked at her. "Mind tellin' me where ya heard about this? I beat it was between the cat and the bird-lady wasn't it?"

"N-no!" she stuttered. "I… I…"

"It's alright," he told her seeing her looking as red as a beat. "You don't gotta tell me. And if you have any other questions you can come ask me ok? I swear I won't tell anyone."

She only managed to nod. "I better go to bed," and then she bolted back to her room. She sat down on her bed and Mr. Squeakers climbed into her lap. He looked questioningly up at her. "But…" Eri said aloud thinking about everything. "Why would he? He doesn't like me!"

Why would Dinobot do such a thing? Maybe he didn't mean too… He hadn't exactly been in his right mind at the time. And Rattrap had told her he didn't remember much about sleep prowling. Which meant the raptor most likely didn't remember it either. "It was probably just a mistake," she assured herself. "Yeah…" Then why was her stomach doing weird things when she thought about it?


	33. The Drama

Elsewhere.

Dinobot remembered nearly everything. He wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe each team member remembered things differently or perhaps it was his Predacon coding. He remembered chasing the rat down the hallway, seeing Eri, cornering her in her room. Then he… He'd shown her affection in the more traditional manner. It was the equivalent of how the younger bots kissed one another.

He was mortified. In his right state of mind he never would have done such a thing. He lightly growled to himself. He was simply thankful Eri didn't seem to understand what the gesture meant. And she hadn't brought it up so maybe she'd written it off or was ignoring it.

He banged his fist against the side of his door. Why had he even done that? Dinobot was semi relieved he hadn't eaten her or attacked her in his less sane state. But why would his beast mode show her such a deep and personal form of affection among his kind? True Eri was a comrade. Well, she was his friend. The raptor was willing to admit that much after all they'd been through. Not to mention he could probably confide in her or rely on her more than the others. She'd never judged him, even after learning of his history.

Now that he thought about it Eri was probably closer to him than anyone had been since his carrier and sire. She was so open and friendly. Not to mention she would support and stand up for him at a moment's notice. She was rather strong and tough for a human and given the chance would make the Predacons think twice about coming after her. There was also the way her laughter could ring throughout an entire room, how her eyes would get seemingly enormous when she was fascinated with something, and when she was truly excited she would nearly bounce from foot-to-foot…

"Gah! I do not like her!" he snarled. There was no way he could lo… He wouldn't even think about that word. Eri was a dear friend. Nothing more. He transformed to his beast mode and left his room. Maybe some air would help him clear his processor.

~*~

Later.

Eri was fairly sure Dinobot was avoiding her. She tried not to think about what had happened but it was difficult to ignore. Every time she saw the raptor her stomach did a weird flip she couldn't place. But she didn't see that much of him over the next few days. Every time they were in a room or passed by each other he seemed to turn around or had to go out on patrol or something. It disheartened her a little.

Then it struck her one night. What if Dinobot did remember what he did? It would explain why he would avoid her. She hadn't brought it up but maybe he was ashamed of having done that? Another part of her had a different idea she tried to squash even as it filled her with a sort of strange giddiness she couldn't place.

What if she'd hurt his feelings? Even if he was in beast mode rubbing faces together was a great sign of affection among Cybertronians. If he remembered… She'd later asked Rattrap more details and if someone reciprocated feelings then they'd return the gesture. If not it meant they weren't interested. She hadn't returned the gesture. Sure she'd been shocked and had no clue what was going on at the time. But what if it'd hurt him? The thought that she'd rejected him.

"But…" she looked down at the sleeping rat in her lap. If she had known what it meant. Would she have returned the gesture?

She thought about it. Honestly, she'd never thought of any of the guys that way before. They were all like family and friends. Though she had to admit Dinobot was epic in his own right. He was strong and courageous. Not to mention he was an excellent warrior and strategist. He even liked Shakespeare. Yes, he could lose his temper now and then but deep down he was a great bot. He'd always been there for her and protected her…

"Do I like him?" she asked herself. She tried to shake off the thought. Even if she did it wouldn't matter. It had probably all been one giant mistake on his part. It wasn't like he'd been in his right mind. He was such a grand warrior… And she was just Eri. What would he want with someone like her? Heck, no one brought it up but she wasn't like them. She wasn't a Cybertronian. Even if they did have something it wouldn't last or be fair. She lived such a short life compared to all of them.

"It would be best…" she sighed. "If we just forgot about it."

~*~

Another day.

Airazor knew something was going on. The others might have as well but it was a deep instinct she had. Perhaps it was because she was a femme but she had a feeling something was going on between Eri and Dinobot. Lately, Eri had seemed depressed, even though she wore a brave smiling face. And the raptor appeared to be avoiding her.

"Hm," she pondered. She brought up her thoughts with Tigatron one day while she was out on patrol.

"I would normally say we allow things to run their course," he told her. "But knowing those two."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. Eri was too sweet to bring things up on her own and the raptor was so stoic it was borderline ridiculous. "I don't think the others know what's going on."

"Not surprising. The others all view Eri as family and…"

"Who woulda guessed Dinobot out of all bots," the femme smirked. She had to admit if anyone would be perfect for the raptor it would be Eri. Their personalities sit so well with one another. It wouldn't be easy getting the two of them to see things clearly. Airazor could just imagine the reactions from the others if they discovered their two teammates loved one another. Mainly Rattraps.

"What do you propose we do?" the tiger asked her.

"I may have an idea. But I'll need your help."


	34. The Fluff

"What's up Airazor?" Eri asked as the femme led her to one of the lower storage rooms on the ship.

"I was wondering if you could help me," the femme replied. "I dropped a welder in here earlier and I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, no problem." They entered the room and it was so dark she could barely see in the gloom. Airazor explained she'd been fixing one of the light panels when she'd dropped the welder and it went flying into the darkness.

"You start over there," the femme told her indicating the other side of the room. "I'll start on this end. Call if you find anything."

"Ok." She looked for about a minute before she looked up and was shocked at who she saw. "Dinobot?"

"Eri?" he replied. "What in the pit are you doing here?"

"H-helping Airazor find a welder. What are you doing here?"

"Aiding Tigatron in locating an extra lighting fixture." They both turned when they heard the door close.

"What the? Airazor?" she called but there wasn't an answer. "Tigatron?" They went over to the door but found it locked. There was a note on it. Eri grabbed it and read as Dinobot failed to pry the door open after their codes failed. "Dear Dinobot and Eri," she began. "We don't know what but something's been going on between the two of you lately. We thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you both to admit your feelings. Don't worry, we'll be back later. Hopefully, you'll both stop being foolish and have worked things out by then." Eri stared at the note for a second. "W-what?" she nearly gasped.

"I'll rip them apart for this!" Dinobot snarled and made like he was going to use his eye lasers on the door.

"Wait," Eri stopped him. "They said they'd be back later. So there's no need to tear the door down."

He somewhat settled down but still lightly snarled to himself. Eri thought over what the note had said. Work things out? Did they mean… She hadn't told anyone but it seemed like Airazor and Tigatron figured out something was happening. Or not in this case. The tension between them hadn't dissipated from them ignoring the matter. Perhaps it would be better to get things out in the open… Clear the air between them. It definitely couldn't make things worse.

"Dinobot?" she started. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you r-remember what h-happened when you were stuck in b-beast mode?" she tried to get her nervous stuttering under control. Now was not the time.

His optics widened. Was she really going to bring this up? Now? "Somewhat," he answered vaguely.

"Do you remember w-when you were in my r-room?"

"I do not see how this…" He really wanted to just rip the door off its hinges. But she was standing right in front of it.

"Do you remember?" she looked hard at him.

"I do," he stated.

"And do you remember what… Y-you did?" she kept optic contact with him. Now that he was really looking her eyes were rather large and engaging.

"Eri move." He'd rip through the door if he had to.

"Answer me," she said and stood firm. "Do you remember?"

He let out a long vent and she wondered if he'd answer her. But he did. "I remember all of it. I cornered you and…"

"Rubbed your face against mine," she finished for him. Part of her wanted to stand aside and just let him destroy the door so they could just leave. Another part of her, the stronger part, realized there was no going back and that they needed to talk about this.

The way she was looking at him… "You recognize what that means. Don't you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she answered and for the first time dropped her gaze. "I… I want to know why you did it."

"Why I did it?" he echoed. What did she mean by that?

"It's just…" Eri took a deep breath and steeled herself for this. "You're a great warrior. You're smart and brave and strong. You're always there for me and saved me plenty of times. You're my best friend. I didn't bring this up earlier because I didn't want to ruin that friendship. But it looks like you were going to keep avoiding me." She looked up at him finally. "I figured it was just a mistake. I mean why would you like me? I'm nothing special. Just Eri…" She looked at the floor again.

"Stop," he finally spoke up. "Eri, look at me." She saw he took a step toward her. She looked up after a few moments. "You are a caring, noble, and strong. You have faced more dangers than any being should be forced to endure. Yet, during all of it you have been a ray of light in the darkness. I am honored to know a being such as you."

"Really?"

"Yes. The real question I suppose is why would I not like you?" He actually looked embarrassed and Eri decided to speak up.

"So… You do like me? I mean really like me?"

There was a light snarl but it wasn't directed at her. "I… Will admit I care for you."

"I…" she replied. "Like you too. Uh, I mean more than a friend." They didn't say anything but read each other in the silence. Both wondered why exactly the other did like them but wasn't going to question it at that time. "Um," she began. "I'm not sure how this works. I've never been with anyone before."

"Neither have I," he admitted and she was surprised by this. "I imagine there will be slight differences between our cultures."

"Yeah," she shrugged and slightly smiled. "But it's probably nothing we can't handle." They stood there for a moment. "Dinobot?" she looked up at him.

"Yes?" he looked at her.

"I know this probably sounds corny but… I'm really happy." Part of her knew this relationship probably wouldn't last or make sense. But another part of her didn't care. She was ready to admit she liked the raptor and to her amazement he seemed to like her.

"I… Am as well," he smiled down at her. Part of his processor knew this wasn't a wise decision. No doubt if Megatron and the other Predacons found out about this she'd be an even bigger target. And he also knew he'd have to deal with the rest of the Maximals. The infernal rodent would never let him hear the end of this. But as she stood there smiling up at him he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Hey, Dinobot?" she smiled at him.

"Yes?" she motioned for him to lean down and he did so as to not tower over her. Once he was down closer to her level she leaned up and gently grabbed his head. Then she rubbed her face against his. She pulled back and he was momentarily stunned.

"Uh," she looked on the verge of panic. "Did I do it wrong?" she asked. "I'm sorry… I thought."

"Eri."

"Yes?" He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "We'll work on things later," he told her never breaking eye, or optic, contact.

"Ok," she told him and her smile lit up her face.

~*~

Later.

True to their word Airazor and Tigatron came back to let them out. As soon as the femme saw them she smiled and the tiger joined her. Dinobot snarled at them but Eri managed to hold him back so he wouldn't go after them.

"Thanks guys," Eri said as they walked down the hallway.

"No problem Eri," Airazor told her. "I'm just glad things worked out for the better."

"We are happy for you both," Tigatron told her.

"Yeah, but can you guys keep it on the low for now?" she asked.

"We would prefer the entire ship not gawk at us," the raptor stated.

"We understand," the tiger stated. "I must be off. But if either of you need anything let me know."

"We will Tigatron," Eri told him as he made his way to the elevator.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," the femme said. "See you tomorrow," she lightly waved as she walked down the hall.

"Well this has been a heck of day," Eri said as the raptor walked her to her room.

"That is has," he admitted before they descended into a comfortable silence. "I will see you tomorrow," the raptor told her when they reached her door.

"Night Dinobot," she told him.

"Goodnight, Eri," he quickly leaned in and rubbed his face to hers before he went on his way. Eri lightly laughed and fought not to blush.

"Sneaky raptor," she giggled. "I'll get you tomorrow."


	35. Dark Voyage

Airazor and Tigatron kept their word in not telling the others. Eri knew the rest of the Maximals would figure things out eventually but for the beginning of this odd relationship they wanted to keep things quiet. To let them figure things out before throwing the others into the equation.

Dinobot was many things but openly affectionate was not one of them. Eri was ok with it. She didn't need to cling to him constantly and she liked to have her own room to breathe. Besides, she was fairly certain if he was openly affectionate she'd be embarrassed. In all honestly things were working out rather good for her.

He was rather sweet when they were alone. He was still his same old gruff self but he'd give her a smile and gently rub their faces together or rest his forehead against hers. This often happened at night when he walked her back to her room or sometimes before he went off on patrol.

Things weren't made easier though one day when Dinobot, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Cheetor went out to search for energon and didn't answer comms. Eri was worried sick for all of them as Optimus went out to find them. It was nearly an hour before he radioed back saying he'd found them but that they were all injured. Apparently all of them had been blinded and severely injured by an energon explosion.

She was thankful when Optimus, Tigatron, and Airazor got all of them back safely to the ship and they were fixed in the CR chamber. "I swear," she hugged all of them. "You guys had me worried sick."

"Sorry there kiddo," Rattrap patted her on the shoulder.

"Trust me," Cheetor said. "We won't be doing that again."

~*~

Later that evening.

Eri was with Dinobot in the control room as she had monitor duty. "It was unbearable," he recounted his ordeal to her.

"Good thing Rhinox had most of it under control," she stated.

"Yes, well… I don't need to tell you the rodent's stench was nearly intolerable," he said. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm," she looked around to make sure they were alone before she gently took one of his servos in her hand. "I'm just grateful you're all alright. That you're alright."

He looked at her a moment before he vented. "Thank you Eri. I did not mean to make you worry."

"You know it's my job," she lightly smiled.

"Yes. I admit I was worried myself." She looked at him. "If the damage had been permanent then I never would have had the chance to see you again."

"You always know what to say," she blushed as he lightly held her hand. "Don't you?" He didn't say anything and they enjoyed the silence of the small room.


	36. Possession

A spark flew out in the depths of space. Seeming to float anywhere and everywhere. Until it changed its course and headed toward a familiar planet.

~*~

On the planet.

Energon storms were always a nasty business. This one they were experiencing was no exception. The Maximal ship was struck multiple times and the shield damaged. As a result Optimus ordered the spare weapons and ammo to be placed in the hold.

Not that the Predacons were having a better time. Though a certain spark could be scene entering the ship. While the Maximals placed all their highly explosive materials in their hold Waspinator was trying to fix the computer back at his own base. He was shocked when the screen began to glow and a strange voice could be heard coming from it.

Terrorsaur came into the room just in time to see Waspinator himself begin to glow.

~*~

The Maximal base.

Optimus, Rhinox, Eri, and Rattrap were all gathered around the control panel as an image of the ship spun around in front of them. "The last hit breached the other wall in sector 7," Rattrap told them.

"And that was only the bad news?" Rhinox asked.

"Eh the worse news is it knocked out all the surveillance sensors along the southwest perimeter. We might as well put up a sign sayin' 'Welcome Predacons Enter Here'."

"With any luck they're having problems of their own," Optimus stated.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

The Predacons soon found out that something had happened to Waspinator. He'd been possessed by the spark of Lieutenant Starscream! He told them of how he'd fallen protecting his leader Galvatron from Unicron. His body was destroyed but his spark endured and drifted through space and time itself. But now that he was back he only wished to pledge his allegiance to Megatron.

He also stated he knew how to crush the Maximals and win the war.

~*~

Later.

The following morning the storm had stopped and a certain cyberbee flew around the Maximal ship, recording all that it saw. The landscape nearby was completely obliterated. Thankfully a certain cat noticed the bee and shot at it.

Inside the ship the others were looking over the damage when Cheetor reported about the bee.

Inside the Predacon ship Starscream mentioned how he'd seen the damage done to the enemy when he was still only a floating spark. And knew where the perfect place was to attack.

~*~

Shortly.

The Maximals and Eri had been at the ready to protect the open wall in their ship. Only to be surprised when the Predacons began attacking the opposite side. "What?" Optimus questioned.

"They're attackin' the other side!" Rattrap stated.

They ran over to the damaged area and saw Waspinator carrying Blackarachnia as they were already inside the ship! "Hello boys!" the wasp said in a voice that sounded nothing like himself. "Just happened to be in the neighborhood!"

"So we thought we'd drop in," the she-spider finished shooting at them.

Optimus and the others quickly Maximized as Eri provided some cover fire. "Taken unawares," Optimus said jumping into the ship and hovering there. "I'm a fool!"

"At long last Primal we agree on something," Megatron stated firing inside the ship. He was tearing it apart.

"Don't you know that gate crashing is just plain rude?" Cheetor asked as they opened fire on the Preds. "Next time try knockin'." He fired on the wasp but he was far too fast and agile. More so than any of the Maximals had seen before. The wasp flew around in and out of the ship at lightning speed. "Since when did buzzbrain learn that move?"

"Since his exostructure was commandeered by the spark of Air Commander Starscream!" was the reply.

"Starscream," Dinobot stated. "That's impossible!"

"We must pay attention Dinobot," Megatron shot him in the back. "Or else dearie me look what happens."

"Dinobot!" Eri cried from her position on the ship with the rhino and rat. She fired at the Pred leader until she was out of ammo. Then she just threw the gun at him. The ship itself was beginning to give off sparks and pieces fell off of Sentinel in the center of the room.

"We've got to get out of here," Optimus told them. "Regroup and recover!"

"What? And leave the place to the Preds?!" Rattrap questioned.

"There's no choice Rattrap. On my signal."

"Yeah right, like a rat needs instructions on leavin' a sinkin' ship." He shot a few more times before grabbing Eri and rolling back down the side of the ship. Inside Optimus grabbed the wounded Dinobot as the others peeled out. "Maximals! Full retreat!"

Terrorsaur got in his way as he started to take off. "Jets, maximum burn," he ordered and just punched the other flier out of the way. Meanwhile, a certain hawk had seen all of this and decided it best to go find Tigatron.

Inside the Maximal base the Predacons celebrated their victory. Megatron left Starscream in charge of the Maximal base with Scorponok and Blackarachnia staying. The she-spider did not seem to trust the seeker and the scorpion was there to keep an eye on him.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The Maximals had retreated to a relatively safe location. Dinobot was lying on the ground with his head in Eri's lap as Optimus checked him for damage. They all looked defeated. "I bet one of them is in my room right now goin' through my stuff," Cheetor said.

"Eh don't take this the wrong way there kitty cat," Rattrap spoke up. "But under the circumstances go tell someone who cares."

"I hope Mr. Squeakers will be ok," Eri thought of the rat in her room.

"He was living in the Pred base before," Rhinox told her. "I'm sure he'll know how to avoid them and be fine."

"What about Dinobot?" she asked Optimus.

"He'll make a full recovery. That's one less concern at any rate."

"You should have stayed," Dinobot looked at his leader from his position. "Fought to the bitter end."

"And it would've been bitter Dinobot. But there's no time for this. Apparently, Waspinator is Starscream or he thinks he is."

"Who's Starscream?" Eri asked.

"A Decepticon who served as a Lieutenant under Megatron. I thought he had perished," Optimus stated. "But that's all I know seeing as his file was classified by the Maximal elders."

"Fools," Dinobot said. "Fortunately, I have long studied military history."

"Go on."

"Starscream was deceitful and scheming. The most notorious traitor of all."

"But he's somehow back," Eri stated.

"And pledging his loyalty to Megatron," the Prime looked thoughtful at this.

~*~

Meanwhile.

A certain hawk had found herself a tiger and Starscream and Blackarachnia had a little chat. About Starscream's history and that she might take up under him. That's when the Maximals began approaching the base with Dinobot on a makeshift stretcher being pulled by Rhinox. Eri sat on it with him and as the femme and tiger joined the rest of the group.

"Starscream," Optimus transformed as the Decepticon and his followers came out. "We've come to surrender." All of them looked humiliated and lost at this.

Dinobot halfway got up. "Would you lie down," Rattrap told him. "And groan for cryin' out loud. You're supposed to be half dead."

Dinobot snapped his jaws at him. "If you don't shut up rodent you shall be my role model."

"Oh yeah?" Rattrap held up his little paws like he was going to punch the raptor. "You and whose…" Before he could finish Tigatron growled at him. "Alright, fine. I've said enough. If it ain't the dinosaurs up your noise it's the felines."

"Would you guys stop picking on Rattrap?" Eri whispered.

"Thanks Stargirl," Rattrap smiled at her. "Nice to know someone's in my corner." Dinobot didn't say anything but placed his head back down in her lap.

"Surrender?" Starscream questioned. "Really? It's too convenient."

"We have no choice," Primal told him. "Dinobot's taken heavy damage."

"And you need access to the CR chamber. How nice for you but what's in it for me?"

"We'll… We'll do whatever you want."

"I accept bring him forward." He turned to the she-spider. "Lesson one, always show compassion. It's a useful cover for your true motive." He stopped a second. "Is that a human?"

"Yes," Optimus answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Hm." Dinobot, even injured, tried to put Eri behind himself. The others did as well. Then Starscream let out a chuckle. "Sentimental Maximals. The Autobots were the same way. They always had a human with them. I never saw the point. Who would want such a weak and worthless pet?"

"Easy," Eri patted Dinobot's shoulder and kept him from breaking cover to go after the seeker. "Wait for it."

"Eri is our friend and comrade Starscream," Optimus stated. "Not a pet. Now… The CR chamber?"

"Of course, of course. Do come in." Optimus took Dinobot inside and the raptor was put in the chamber. Then the Prime was disarmed and placed in the hold.

~*~

Starscream and the others then returned back outside. "Attention fools," he announced. "The raptor and the ape are my prisoners! They will both be destroyed unless you carry out my command."

"We had an agreement Starscream," Tigatron said.

"And now we have another one. If you wish to save the lives of your comrades you will attack the Predacon base."

"The Pred base. What is this?" Cheetor asked.

"It's called treachery," the scorpion aimed his missile at the seeker. Only to the blasted by Starscream first and then the she-spider. He screamed as he fell off the base and smacked hard into the ground.

"You're nothin' but a schemin' snake in the grass," Rattrap told him.

"Flattery will get you flattened vermin," Starscream told him. "Obey me!"

They all looked at Rhinox. "We don't have a choice," he stated. And so they headed out for the Predacon base.

~*~

At the same time Optimus managed to get free from his bindings and got some spare weapons from the hold. After that he planned to pay Starscream and Blackarachnia a visit. At the Pred base the Maximals and Eri opened fire as they were watched back from their own base. Only to be interrupted by Optimus swinging in and releasing Dinobot from the CR chamber. Starscream bolted out of there like he was on fire. Blackarachinia was not happy about that as she got herself out.

The Prime attempted to contact the others but ended up having to fly there because of interference. Leaving Dinobot to guard the base.

~*~

The Predacon Base.

Cheetor and Rattrap crawled toward the Predacons ship slowly. Only to stop dead when the security lights came blasting on them. "Rhinox!" they yelled as the enemies guns aimed at them.

"This is suicide," Rhinox and the others gave them some cover fire as they ran for their lives. "We gotta pull back!" They all ducked behind the nearest rocks for cover.

"No!" they looked up to see Starscream. "Attack! That's an order!"

"I have to tell ya Starscream," Optimus caught up to him. "You're giving space debris a very bad name."

"Primal you begin to irritate me!"

"Big-bot," Cheetor said from his position. "Alright."

"I'd say it's tramplen' time," Rhinox prepared his weapon.

"No. Leave him to me. He's mine."

Starscream fired but Optimus managed to dodge. Before he delivered a heck of a punch that sent the seeker flying. Megatron watching all of this inside his ship was very displeased. Outside Starscream was getting his aft kicked and attempted to bargain his way out. He didn't realize he was crawling back near a small deposit of energon.

Seeing Blackarachnia he attempted to get her to join him. But she saw through it and wanted payback for earlier. So when she fired it was at the energon behind his helm. Optimus saw this and flew off before the energon exploded.

~*~

Later.

The Predacons had gathered up the wasp's body and helm. "Oh," he groaned using his own voice. "Waspinator has a headache in his whole body." Megatron shoved his head back on. Blackarachnia covered for herself but it left Megatron suspicious of her.

At the Maximal base everyone was cleaning up their base. "Neighbors," Rattrap stated. "Invite them in and look what happens." He fixed a chair. "Ah well. Home sweet home."

"You said it," Eri agreed as Mr. Squeakers sat on her shoulder.

"Cheetor," Optimus looked up at him through the open panel in the roof. "Planning on helping with repairs?"

"Just checkin' for new constellations. Twinkle twinkle little Starscream."

~*~

Beyond the planet.

Starscream's spark flew out back into the darkness of space. "I'll be back," he vowed. "Even if it takes a thousand years I'll be revenged on you all!" Before long he was just another spec of light in the ever present darkness.


	37. The Low Road

"Ah man," Rattrap chopped at the foliage with one of Optimus' spare swords. "I signed up as an explorer, an adventurer. You know, your basic intergalactic hero. Since when does that include gardening duty?"

Nearby Dinobot was using his spinning tail weapon to chop some of the vines down while Eri was doing the same as Rattrap. "These wild bean vines could provide cover for a Predacon ambush, rodent. One must always be on the alert for sneak attacks."

"Funny," Rattrap shared a smirk with Eri. "That's just what I was thinkin'. Fore!" he called out using the sword as a putter and sent a bean flying into the raptor's backside. He was knocked forward with a grunt. "He, he, he," the rat laughed. "I got ya."

"Insolent vermin!" Dinobot called out.

"Let's not do anything rash!" Eri called as he tackled the rat. They tumbled around in the vines as Eri tried to separate them. "It was just a joke Dinobot," she grabbed his arm. "Get off of him!"

Inside the ship the others noticed Predacon signatures headed their way. They would've activated Sentinel if it weren't for their comrades still outside. They tried to tell them to come back inside but the raptor and rat were too busy fighting while Eri attempted to separate them. Rhinox grabbed his weapons and headed outside.

"Please Dinobot," Eri asked. "For me?" The raptor gave her a considering look before they were interrupted by enemy fire.

"We are under attack," Dinobot noted.

"Oh really?" Rattrap kicked the raptor off him. "Got any other astute observations you'd like to make lizard-lips?"

"Knock it off," Eri told them. "The both of you!"

Right then Rhinox came down the back elevator and opened fire on the enemy flyers. ""Get inside," he told them. "You three. Move."

"You heard 'em move it," Rattrap shoved the raptor.

"Unlike you," Dinobot picked Rattrap up by his head. "Cheese-eater I do not run from battle."

"Guys," Eri attempted to get them moving to no avail.

"Hey," Rattrap said. "Are you callin' me a chicken Chopperface?" He attempted to punch the raptor but Dinobot held him far enough out all the punch ended up doing was spinning Rattrap around and around.

"GUYS!" Eri attempted to push the raptor forward. "Now is really not the time for this."

"Will you two listen to her and save it," Rhinox said still firing. By this point the area around him was covered in bullet casings. "I can't hold them off forever."

Nearby Tarantulas transformed and fired a strange looking device at Dinobot. "Look out!" Eri warned as the raptor turned. He dropped Rattrap and ducked in time to avoid the shot. Only for the device to hit Rhinox! It latched onto his face and poured a strange substance down his throat.

"Rhinox!" Eri and Rattrap called and went to help the fallen rhino. Meanwhile Dinobot used his eye lasers to fire on the spider and managed to hit him a few times.

"Hang in their big guy," the rat said. "Hey! Give me a hand here!" Eri grabbed his middle and helped him pull as he pried the strange device off their friend. Inside Optimus and Cheetor were able to activate their defenses and drive the Predacons off.

~*~

Shortly.

They got Rhinox up into the CR chamber to see what was going on. "Status report," the Prime demanded.

"Unit has been infected with an energon discharge virus of unknown type," Sentinel told them showing a holographic image of Rhinox. "If unchecked his system will begin to spontaneously discharge energon reserves until depleted."

"Can you cure it?" Optimus asked. At that moment there came a loud sneeze from inside the CR chamber. There was a miniature explosion and the top of the CR chamber came flying off before the sides fell down. "Never mind."

Rhinox sniffled before he began sneezing again. One shot blew out through the side of the ship and managed to hit Terrorsaur in the air as he was flying away. He let out shrieks of pain as he started smoking. The sneezing continued and the others were forced to duck for cover. Dinobot snatched up Eri before he and the others all crawled under the main console. Until that was blown off as well.

"Quick, go to beast mode," Cheetor offered. Rhinox did so and the sneezing seemed to stop.

"That's better."

"Yeah, good thinkin' spots," Rattrap gave him a thumbs up.

Then the rhino sneezed again and blew out the glass from one of the elevators. "Gazoontight," Dinobot stated. "I would suggest we move him to a less vulnerable location."

Optimus did a scan on his friend and did not like the numbers. "His power cells are fading fast. If we don't find a counter virus soon," the rhino let out another sneeze. "Gah! He'll not only destroy the base but himself as well."

~*~

A few minutes later.

They'd moved the rhino to the lower levels of the ship to try and contain his outbursts. Optimus and Cheetor were going to stay with him while Dinobot, Eri, and Rattrap went to find the spider. Eri grabbed onto Rattrap with one hand and used her other to latch onto the raptor's tail as he pulled them up the hill. "You sure about this Chopperface?" the rat questioned.

"I inflicted considerable damage on Tarantulas," Dinobot replied. "He could not have gotten far. And he no doubt will have a counter virus."

"Yeah, well ya better hope so. For your sake."

"Excuse me," the raptor turned to him. "Are you implying that the current situation is somehow my responsibility!"

"Well you did start it, gearhead."

"I beg to differ cheeselips."

~*~

Back at the base Cheetor overheard the insults the two threw at each other and asked his leader if they were carrying out the best strategy. Optimus answered that the rat and raptor had to learn to work together and that Eri was possibly the only one who could stop them. Not to mention it wasn't exactly safe for her to stay in the base at the moment.

~*~

Dinobot sniffed the air. "Wait! I detect a scent. Vile, corruption, a whiff of festering petrification."

"So I had a limburger sandwich for lunch, eh I'm a rat give me a break."

"I don't think he was referring to you Rattrap," Eri stated. "Look!" she pointed and they turned to see the spider running out from behind a set of rocks.

"He's mine," the rat took off after him.

"Leave battle to the warriors mouse," Dinobot sprang into action.

"I don't believe these two," Eri bolted after them. "Wait guys!" The spider jumped down a nearby slope and the rat and raptor transformed in midair and jumped down after him. Eri took a more cautious approach and slid down the slope after them. "I don't like this guys," she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The spider was nowhere to be seen.

Then the ground disappeared as a trap-door opened up beneath them. "Oh no," Rattrap managed to get out before they all went tumbling down. Dinobot landed on a metal chute first with Eri landing in his lap and Rattrap on his shoulders. They screamed and called out in surprise as they began sliding down.

All they could do was hold onto one another during the hellish ride. Finally they came to the bottom and all fell to the cave floor in different spots. They groaned getting up to their feet. Then the spider jumped down behind them and aimed his weapon at them. He cackled and said, "Playground's closed. Minimals."

"Well," the rat looked at his comrades. "This is the pits." A few seconds later a giant boulder came sliding down the chute. Eri and the Maximals jumped out of the way but the spider was rolled over by it before he smacked into a wall. "That's gotta hurt."

~*~

A while later.

Optimus and Cheetor weren't having much luck with Rhinox's condition. They'd even hooked him up to the ship to try and keep his power levels stable. They decided to call Tigatron and Airazor seeing as the raptor and rat no longer showed up on their screens. Back at his own base Megatron saw signs of Rhinox's condition and called for more of the virus. Only to discover that the spider was no one to be found.

~*~

Meanwhile.

In the caves Dinobot and Rattrap dragged the unconscious spider along as they tried to find a way out. "Man, this day just keeps gettin' better and better."

"Yes, there is little I enjoy more than hauling an unconscious arachnid through underground tunnels." He stopped and tossed the spider aside. "This is absurd." He then kicked Tarantulas.

"Hey," the rat said. "We need spider-boy there to get the counter virus hot-head. And ya know these caverns gotta lead to his lab."

"Guys," Eri tried and let out a long tired sigh.

"I know nothing of the sort. Unlike you I do not spend all of my time scurrying through sewers." They didn't notice the spider coming back online.

"Oh yeah? Well a sewer smells better than your breath brontobrain."

"You will get used to it when I bite your useless head off!" They glared at one another.

"ENOUGH!" Eri yelled and they looked at her in surprise. "I have had it up to here with your bickering. It's caused enough problems as it is and every minute we waste here is a minute Rhinox doesn't have any more. So you two stop fighting right now or so help me I'll bash your thick helms together and drag the spider out of here myself!"

"Die Maximals," Tarantulas got up from behind her.

"And you shut up!" she turned and punched him right in the face. He fell to the ground and blacked out a second later.

"Wow little lady," Rattrap said.

"That was," Dinobot just looked at her in shock and admiration.

"What are you two just standing there for?" she told them. "Let's get going."

"Yes Ma'am!" Rattrap grabbed one of the spider's legs and the raptor grabbed the other. "I didn't know Stargirl could be so… Take charge," the rat whispered to the raptor as they continued on.

"She is…" Rattrap turned to stare at him. The raptor wore a look the rat hadn't seen before. "Magnificent." The rat didn't say anything but gave him a questioning look.

"Come on guys," Eri led the way. "We don't have all day!"

"Comin' kiddo!"

~*~

Little did they know Blackarachnia was watching them approach on security cameras and had informed the other Predacons. Meanwhile, the other Maximals had joined their comrades and were heading out in the hopes of a frontal attack. Leaving Rhinox at the base to save his strength, the rhino started eating the local beans from the vines surrounding the base.

The she-spider found the antidote for the virus. Megatron made sure to save it for now. The flyers all opened fire seeing the Maximals coming down the tunnel. They only managed to alert Eri and the others that they weren't alone as the three ducked out of the way.

"Cover me, vermin," Dinobot grabbed the spider and held his sword in his other hand.

"Be careful," Eri told him.

"Do not worry," he told her. "I will return shortly."

"Stargirl?" Rattrap asked as the raptor walked forward.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." He then nodded and she turned to see the vent he was looking at. They both smirked and shared a knowing look. Good thing too seeing as the raptors bargaining wasn't going very well. "Are there any other foolish Maximal ploys you wish to try?" Megatron asked.

"How about this scalebelly?" Rattrap kicked the vent open and landed on the table behind the Preds as Eri remained hidden in the vent. He blasted the weapons out of the Preds' hands. "Got ya." Then they all heard a noise and a small explosion happened as Rhinox sneezed again.

It created an opening in the lab's wall. Revealing all of the Maximals. "No one move," Optimus ordered.

"Hey, scrapeape," Rattrap walked right in between Megatron's legs to join the others. "Nice of ya to show. But we already been here and done that."

"Situation under control," Dinobot added.

"I think not," Megatron interrupted. "Noo. For I still have the counter virus," he held it up in his T-rex arm. "And unless you immediately revert to beast mode and surrender your green comrade will soon go offline," he squeezed the vial for emphasis. "Permanently."

"Don't," Rhinox said sounding awful.

"No choice," Optimus vented. "Right now our first priority is your survival. Beast mode." The others followed them with Dinobot muttering, "There are times I would prefer to be a Predacon." Yet he still went to his own beast mode.

"You see?" Megatron told the she-spider. "A bargaining chip is always useful. But now the game is over."

"I'll say!"

"What?!" Megatron turned in time to see Eri jump out of the vent, leap forward, and grab the vial out of his hand. She did a roll when she landed on the floor before she ran to the Maximals.

"Got it!"

"Good goin' Stargirl!" the rat cheered.

"You'll pay for this human," Megatron growled at her. "Yessss." In return Dinobot growled at him and snapped his jaws. Before any else could say anything Rhinox let out a grumble of discomfort and they could actually hear how upset his stomach was.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Wild bean vines," the rhino answered. "Hard to digest." He turned his back on the Preds.

"Do not turn your back on me, Maximal scum," Megatron demanded.

Optimus and the others gave Rhinox plenty of room when they figured out what he had to do. They all backed up as the Predacons tried to inch their way out of there. "No, not that," Megatron said before he put his arms up to shield himself and yelled out in pain as the rhino let out an energon fart.

It sent the Predacons flying and destroyed the lab. "That did it," Optimus waved a hand in front of his face. "Let's go!"

~*~

It didn't take them long to return to the ship and administer the counter virus to their friend. "A little welding, a little paint," Rattrap stated as they attempted to fix their base. "Eh the joint will look like home again."

"Well, that's because you're used to rat holes," Dinobot said working on the console bellow him.

"Never ends does it?" Optimus asked Cheetor as they were putting the main console back in place.

"Boys," Eri warned. The two of them shared a look before they went back to work. "You just gottta know how to talk to them," Eri smiled when the ape and cat gave her a questioning look. They all paused when Rhinox sounded like he was going to let out a sneeze. They all braced for the worst.

Instead all that happened was the rhino being spun around in his own chair before falling out. "Sorry," Rhinox said as Eri went over to help him up.

"It coulda been worse," Cheetor pointed out.

They all shared a laugh remembering what had happened to the Predacons. They also wondered if they were all still hanging out of that tree or not.

~*~

That evening.

"You were very… Adamant today," Dinobot told Eri as he escorted her to her room.

"You know I don't like yelling. But sometimes you guys can get on a girl's nerves." She still smiled at him. "No offense."

"None taken," they stopped when they got to her door. "It was very becoming of you."

"Um thanks? Look, I know you don't really like Rattrap but we're all on the same team here. I'll admit he can rile you up like you do him. But… Can you just try not to pick fights with him?" He only lightly snarled and she gave him her pleading eyes and gently took one of his servos in her hands. "Please Dinobot? I'm not asking you to change or anything but Rattrap's a good friend of mine. Can you just try? For me?"

"Very well," he vented after a pause. "I cannot account for the rodent and I make no promises… However, I will try. For you." He bent down and held their foreheads together for a time.

"Thank you Dinobot," she gave him a warm smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Yes, yes." He gently rubbed his face against hers before they broke apart. "Goodnight, Eri. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Dinobot," she said before going into her room.

They didn't know someone was watching their little interaction at the end of the hall. "Well I'll be," the rat muttered. "Dinobutt and Stargirl? What's the world comin' to?"


	38. Law of the Jungle

"Hey little lady," Rattrap spoke up one day.

"Yeah?" she turned from where she had monitor duty.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his helm. Like he was nervous. That got Eri on edge. "It's just…"

"What's up?" she put on an encouraging smile.

"How long you and the raptor been together?"

"We excuse me?!" she realized just what he'd asked. "W-what do y-you mean?" This was a heck of a time for her stuttering to come back.

"I know about you two," he took a seat next to her. "I can see why you'd want to keep it a secret and all. But what I don't get is why Chopperface of all bots?"

She took a second to just stare at him. Then she let out a sigh, if any bot was to find out about them it would be Rattrap. He was the most observant. "Because he's a great and noble bot. He's nice and is really considerate."

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't hearin' it from you kiddo."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"You want me to?" he asked.

"Not… Not yet."

"Then I won't. It's none of my business what you two do in your spare time. But just answer me this little lady."

"Yes?"

"Does he treat you right and make ya happy?"

"Yes and definitely yes!"

"Then that's all I need ta know," he lightly patted her shoulder. "I'll keep quiet about it. You do know they'll find out sooner or later."

"I know. It's just we're trying to figure things out on our own right now."

"I hear ya." He got up and went to leave.

"Thanks Rattrap," she called after him.

"No problem Stargirl." Eri relaxed in her seat. She knew the rat would keep his promise. But it did make her think about when her and Dinobot should tell the others.

~*~

Later.

"I just don't see it," Dinobot let out a snarl and turned in his beast mode to see Rattrap leaning against a wall. "What Stargirl see's in a saurian like you I'll never get."

"What in the inferno are you blabbering on about vermin?" Dinobot made sure to keep his voice even.

"Ya can drop the innocent act. I know about you cozying up to the little lady." The raptor let out a low growl. "Don't get your wires in a knot. I won't tell anyone. I already promised that to Eri."

"You spoke to her?"

"Yeah, I told her I know about you two. And I swore I wouldn't tell the others. I also told her you two won't be able to keep this a secret forever. This ain't the biggest ship in the universe." The rat stopped leaning and he was nearly Dinobot's height when he looked him square in the optic. "Look Dinobutt what you two do isn't really any of my business and as long as you treat Eri right and make her happy I don't have a problem with it." He leaned forward a bit and actually held his weapon out in plain view. "That been said. If you ever do anythin' to hurt the little lady there won't be enough of you to mail back to Cybertron. Ya got that?"

Dinobot noted the serious look on the rat's face. He quickly looked between him and the weapon. "Understood."

"Glad we understand each other," just like that Rattrap transformed and walked off back down the hall.

~*~

Later that day.

"Tigatron is what? Dinobot is doing what?!" Eri wanted to pull her hair out when she learned from Cheetor that Tigatron had lost his tiger friend and had vowed to quit the Beast Wars. Not to mention Dinobot was going after him. The closest one to them out there was Optimus who asked the cat to send Rhinox and Airazor for backup.

Her nerves were only put to rest later once Cheetor had been repaired, Optimus, Dinobot, and Tigatron had come back to base after meeting up with the rhino and hawk, and she'd learned the rest of the story. "I'm so sorry Tigatron," she gave the tiger a hug. "I'll pick some flowers for Snowstalker's grave and give them to her tomorrow."

"Thank you little sister," the tiger told her. "I know she would've liked that." From there he and Airazor went off to talk for a bit.

~*~

Shortly.

"I cannot believe you did that," she looked at Dinobot. "You can't force someone to fight if they're not willing."

"You sound exactly like Primal," he noted. "And if you recall I did not touch one hair on the furball's head."

"That's not the point. Tigatron is grieving and someone in his position isn't exactly thinking clearly."

"If you hadn't noticed this is a war," he countered. "Comrades and friends are lost all of the time. It is best to remember them and honor their memory but move on."

"Not in one day," she just looked at him. "You're telling me if I died tomorrow you'd just get over me in one day?"

"Why are you even bringing that up?" he snarled. "Do not compare yourself to a single tiger."

"Snowstalker," Eri stopped and glared at him. "Her name was Snowstalker and she was important to Tigatron. Just like I hope I'm important to you."

"That is different."

"No it isn't," she said. "We're all family here Dinobot."

"Do you mean to tell me you'd grieve me the same way you would grieve for that infernal rodent!"

She was slightly taken aback. "You're both important to me. But I love you two in different ways. It would be different types of grief."

"I do not even know why we are discussing this," he turned away. Had she actually used the l word?

"Because these things are important," she replied. "But I can see this is getting us nowhere. So… I'll see you tomorrow Dinobot," she turned and walked off toward her room.

"Very well," he half snarled and walked the other way. It felt odd. This was perhaps the first night since they'd begun seeing one another he hadn't shown her some form of affection before they retired for the night. The raptor stopped at his door and let out a low growl. It was not becoming of a mech to fight with the one he cared for. But then again no relationship was perfect. He'd make it up to Eri tomorrow. One positive attribute she had was that she was very forgiving. Mainly if he… Apologized. The ex-Predacon vented thinking that if it had been anyone else they might not get any form of an apology. Yet, he knew it would be best to do it the first moment he saw her the next day.

He chalked it up to his age. He would not call himself sentimental. But he would admit Eri might be changing him slightly. Then again what mech didn't try to please the one they cared for?


	39. Partners

Turned out Dinobot had his work cut out for him. Vindictive Eri was not, but she had her ways all the same. She went off on patrol with Cheetor so the raptor didn't have a chance to talk to her first thing in the morning. He had patrol in the afternoon and wouldn't be able to talk to her then. And he would rather get this apologizing thing over with now instead of waiting all day.

That's when they got the call. "Cheetor to base! Cheetor to base!"

"We're here spots," Rattrap answered. They all could hear explosions over the line along with firing.

"Me and Eri are taking heavy fire here in sector 6," the cat stopped talking for a moment to probably open fire on the enemy. "We're pinned down and need back up."

"We're on our way," Optimus answered. "Just hang on."

"Cheetor," they heard Eri over the line. "We…" Then there was a very loud explosion followed by both Eri and Cheetor screaming, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Cheetor!" Rhinox tried. "Eri!" There was no answer as everyone got ready to aid their comrades. Dinobot barley kept himself in check. He knew very well Eri would be involved in battles. They were at war but still. The conversation they'd had the previous day weighed heavily on his mind. The fact that she might… No he couldn't think about that. His thoughts drifted to what he'd do to any Predacon who would dare try to offline her.

~*~

It didn't take them long to get there. It was eerily quiet. "Uh," they heard a groan.

"Cheetor," Optimus moved a large boulder off of the cat. He was missing a few pieces of armor and looked like he'd taken a missile to the face. "What happened?"

"We were cornered by Scorponok, Tarantulas, and Inferno. They blasted the rock we were behind. I got knocked out. They must've taken Eri!" he tried to get up but a spark flew out of his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," Optimus stated. "Tigatron, take Cheetor to the CR chamber."

"But…"

"No buts. We'll go get Eri."

"What's the plan?" Rhinox asked.

"We storm the Predacon base and retrieve her!" Dinobot snarled. The thought of the spider getting his servos on her…

"We can't rush into this," Optimus stated. "We'll have to be careful about this."

"Would do you suggest?" Airazor inquired.

~*~

Later.

"You'll never get away with this," Eri nearly snarled fighting the bindings holding her to the pole. They didn't budge.

"I beg to differ," Megatron gloated. He and the other Predacons stood around the device as the spider typed something on the console hooked up to the pole. "Yesss."

"What do you want?"

"It's rather simple my dear," Megatron nodded. The spider cackled a bit before he pushed a button on the console. Eri then shuddered and thrashed as much as much as she could on the pole as she was basically being electrocuted. It only lasted a few moments but left her nearly gasping for breath. "Revenge. And while we have fun with you, no doubt your beloved Maximals will come to try and save you." He walked around the pole and she tried to follow where he was going. "And when they do we'll have a little surprise for them."

He picked up a rock and tossed it nearby where they stood. A few seconds later blue electric waves filled the air where the rock was and shocked it. The rock landed in the dirt scorched and nearly reduced to a speck of its former self. "It's only a prototype," the she-spider reminded him. "They have to be within the scanner range."

"And it doesn't recognize friend from foe," Tarantulas stated.

"Yesss," Megatron said. "I don't need to remind all of you to stay in your stations. Otherwise you'll end up like the Maximals."

"You slagging," Eri started but was cut off as she was shocked again.

"Bait should be seen and if heard," Megatron pressed the button again. "Then it should be a scream." Eri bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming as she was shocked again.

"Megatron," Terrorsaur spoke up. "Maximals incoming."

"Battle stations," Megatron ordered.

~*~

A minute later.

"Something isn't right," Rhinox noted as they all hid behind some rocks. They saw Eri tied to a pole. They saw only Waspinator guarding her. "It's too easy."

"Why would they only leave the wasp to guard her?" the femme questioned.

"I gotta say something about this stinks," Rattrap said. "But we should grab Stargirl and get outta here while we can."

"What are we waiting for?" the raptor snarled. Something about this wasn't sitting well with him. He knew it had to be a trap, they all did, but they couldn't just leave Eri.

Eri groaned and managed to open her eyes. It took a second to focus but she caught sight of familiar armor among the rocks nearby. "It's a traPPPPP!" the last part she ended up screaming as she was shocked again.

"Now Maximals!" Optimus called and they broke cover.

"DON'T!" she managed to yell.

"Open fire!" the Predacons lifted out of the ground from the platforms they'd been hiding on. The Maximals barely managed to evade the enemy fire. But Airazor was the first to accidentally get knocked into the scanner area. As soon as she was she was electrocuted and fell to the ground unable to move as she was still being shocked.

"Airazor!"

"Behind you mousy!" Terrorsaur shot Rattrap in the back and knocked him into it.

He then was shot a good amount of times by Rhinox. He reached out his hand to try and grab onto the rat but then Megatron and Inferno fired on him and he fell as well. Eri could only watch in horror as her friends were blasted and knocked into the shocking field. Optimus tried to fly back out of it but Waspinator and Blackarachnia shot him back down. Dinobot was knocked into the field by Scorponok and Tarantulas. She saw all of them groaning and fighting to get up from where they were but were rendered basically stationary.

"NO!" she fought with all her might to get free. "Guys!"

Megatron let out an evil laugh as the Predacons stood in their safe spots. "Don't worry human. You'll suffer the same as your comrades." Eri fought not to scream as the pole shocked her more. This time it didn't let up. "I wonder what will happen first. Their circuits frying or your organic brain?"

The raptor managed to look up from where he was. Warning signs appeared to say his systems were starting to malfunction or overheat. From what he saw of the others they weren't fairing much better than him. Then he saw Eri. She was being shocked so badly her body was spasming on the pole. It looked like she wasn't in control of her faculties at all. Tears rolled down her eyes and they occasionally rolled back in her head. Her mouth opened as if in a silent scream but nothing came out. Then, somehow her eyes met his optics. "I'm sorry," she managed to mouth at him. That was all it took.

"RAHR!" the raptor ignored all his systems as they pinged complaints at him. He forced himself up and nearly fell again when his knee joint tried to give out on him.

"You never knew when to give up did you Dinobot?" Megatron smirked. He fired on the raptor and hit him in the shoulder. But Dinobot just let out an ear-piercing roar and used his laser eyes. It hit the Predacon leader and then a few of the others standing near him. It knocked them into the field with the Maximals and they started thrashing around as well. A few of them misfired their weapons and the shots went flying everywhere. Waspinator and Scorponok accidentally jumped into the field trying to avoid it while the two spiders got hit right in the abdomens.

Dinobot managed to take a few steps forward and plunged his sword into the console. The electric field sputtered a few times before shutting off. All those still caught in it let out sighs of relief and struggled to get their systems back under control. Eri stilled where she was still tied.

"Uh," she moaned and looked up to see Dinobot moving toward her. "Dinobot," she managed a smile. He used his sword to cut her free. Her legs almost gave out from under her but he caught her with one arm.

"Are you damaged?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she noticed him. "What about you? You're smoking!"

"Nothing the CR chamber won't be able to fix." Just then he was shot in the side.

"Dinobot!" He went from supporting Eri to Eri supporting him.

"You'll pay for this," Megatron and the others were getting back up to their feet. "Yessss." Eri turned to glare at the Predacon leader as he went to fire again.

"No," she grabbed the raptor's sword from where it had fallen next to him. "You're the one who's gonna pay." And to everyone's shock she charged the Predacon leader. He fired at her in his stupor but Eri ducked and was within two feet of him before he could process it. She swiped at him and managed to chop off part of his T-rex arm before he could counter. "AH!" he cried out in pain. Then she kicked him in the middle.

The nearby Preds went to act and help their leader only for the Maximals to regain their senses and fire at them. "Cursed human!" Megatron managed to punch her in the ribs. It knocked the wind out of her but she didn't go down or drop the sword. "You'll be the first one I terminate."

"Like pit you will!" Dinobot seemed to come out of nowhere from behind Eri and kicked Megatron in the face. The Predacon leader was sent flying. "You will not lay a servo on her!" He turned to Eri holding her middle and panting. In return Eri looked back at the raptor and stepped over to him. He placed an arm around her and she him. Like they were holding each other up.

"You've fallen even more than I thought Dinobot," Megatron got back up to his feet. "Defending and caring for a lowly human."

"She may be human," the raptor snarled. "But she is also my partner and no one threatens her." There was a shocked moment of silence as his words sunk in. Before the raptor used his laser to fry Megatron a good bit. When he was done he slightly slumped against Eri as she aided him keeping him on his feet. The battle itself seemed to be at a standstill. Then both Optimus and Megatron called to, "Retreat!" and "Back to base!"

~*~

The Maximals began limping back to their base in their beast modes. Eri hitching a ride from Dinobot and for a time no one spoke. The only ones who hadn't seemed surprised were the femme, the tiger, and the rat. "So," Cheetor spoke up. "You guys are?"

"Together," Eri answered not even blinking.

"Oh ok."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rhinox inquired.

"We… Thought it best to settle things between one another first," Dinobot answered.

"Understandable," Optimus nodded.

"We're not in trouble or anything are we?" Eri asked.

"Yes," Dinobot added. "Is there some Maximal rule stating comrades cannot be partners as well?" He honestly didn't know though he suspected not knowing Maximal nature.

"No," Optimus told them. "It's not advisable considering the position we're all in but if it makes you both happy I have no qualms against it."

"None of us do," Rhinox added. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Eri and Dinobot just looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," she said.

"Indeed it was."

~*~

Later.

Eri made her way toward Dinobot's room. The others were either healed or being healed up in the CR chamber. She'd nurse some sore ribs for about a week and her hair would probably be frizzed for a time but she knew it could've been much worse. All thanks to a certain raptor.

She only got halfway there when she ran into him in the hall. Headed toward her room. They stopped and just looked at one another for a moment. "I'm," she began but he cut her off.

"I apologize," he told her.

"Apology accepted and me too," she smiled at him. Then she leaned forward and hugged him. They normally stuck to traditional Cybertronian ways of showing affection but she just needed a hug. The raptor stiffened for a second but before she could pull away he hugged her back. It was somewhat awkward due to the height difference but they managed.

They did pull away and he placed his forehead against hers. They didn't need to say anything but took in the silence and peace of the moment. "Hey!" a voice interrupted their moment. They turned to see both Cheetor and Rattrap looking at them at the end of the hall. "Get a room would ya?" the rat smirked and the cat laughed.

"Rawr!" Dinobot started to storm down the hallway. "Wait!" Eri called after him as Rattrap and Cheetor took off running with the raptor right after them.


	40. Before the Storm

Tigatron was out on patrol when he noticed a strange glowing blue light. It could only be caused by one source.

~*~

At the Pred base Megatron was awoken by the computer alerting him to the same anomaly. He laughed at the thought of what was going to occur. Shortly after he sent the ant to retrieve the golden disk. Once in his possession Megatron acted and sent out an envoy to Optimus Primal to meet up with him. To the Maximal's shock the Predacon leader called for a truce of all things!

They met and Megatron stated how he simply did not have time to deal with the Maximals. Optimus was suspicious but being a Maximal he had to agree.

~*~

Later at the Maximal Base.

"A truce?" Rattrap questioned. "Ah for bootin' up cold!"

"I cannot believe you agreed to this," Dinobot stated.

"What could I do? He was right. I'm a Maximal. I have to give peace a chance. No matter how unlikely it seems."

"Do you think this has something to do with that alien energy anomaly?" Rhinox asked.

"It's got to. Megatron's found out something. Something that's got him so worried he doesn't even want to think about us," he looked out a window.

"That doesn't sound good," Eri said.

"Eh I'm insulted," the rat stated.

"In that case we better find out what it is," the cat spoke up.

Optimus didn't say anything but turned to look at Rattrap. "Woah, woah, woah!" the rat held up his hands. "You mean I gotta infiltrate that Pred base again?"

"That might be a truce violation," Rhinox pointed out.

"Not if he's unarmed," Cheetor said.

"Thanks a slaggin' skidplate full pussycat," Rattrap looked at him.

"The vermin is right," Dinobot stated. "Megatron will surely anticipate this move."

"So?" the Prime countered. "Let him." The others looked at each other not understanding.

"A decoy," Eri figured it out. "Get Megatron's attention on the wrong target."

"Exactly," Optimus told her.

~*~

Meanwhile.

Tarantulas was working on his own means of leaving the planet when the wasp interrupted him. And got blasted to pieces because of it. Megatron wasn't oblivious to this and sent Blackarachnia on a course to distract the spider while he made his own adjustments.

~*~

Soon enough.

Airazor carried a screaming Rattrap to try and sneak into the Pred base. They were shot at and she dropped the rat behind some rocks before transforming and calling Megatron to argue that they had a truce going on. He answered and called off the guns before politely asking her to leave. And to take Rattrap with her… They were caught and had no choice but to head back to their own base. It was a total failure on their part. But it distracted the Pred leader long enough for Tigatron to sneak in.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The she-spider confronted Tarantulas about blowing up Waspinator and his plan to leave the planet. Megatron watched them and dealt with other parts of his plans. In another part of the ship Tigatron hacked into the mainframe and managed to learn a thing or two.

At the Maximal base the others conversed about what might be going on. Not knowing the tiger was discovering something very important. Too bad a certain red flyer snuck up behind him and held a weapon to his helm. Fortunately Tigatron was faster and got away from him.

Megatron was alerted to the disturbance and called for the others to catch the cat. They weren't allowed to use their weapons because of the truce. But Tigatron was faster and managed to evade them and get outside the base.

His comrades saw the signal. "Tigatron the barbarian is doin' a bailout," Rattrap told the others.

The others held their positions as the tiger was chased by the Predacons. "The cat is being overtaken. I will engage. Dinobot, Maximize," he transformed and held his weapons at the ready.

"Negative, Dinobot," Optimus told him. "No weapons. We Maximals will maintain the truce."

"But we must stop them."

"I know but we must do it peacefully."

He transformed back into beast mode. He let out a disgusted growl before Eri nudged him and nodded at a rock on top of a nearby hill. He looked at it before he smirked.

Overhead Inferno charged Airazor but Optimus pulled out one of his wires before he reached her. He went plummeting to the ground. Tigatron jumped over the spot where Cheetor and Rhinox laid in wait. As soon as he was clear they jumped up holding a sheet of metal. Terrorsaur smacked right into it and was stuck.

Nearby Tarantulas and Blackarachnia believed they had the drop on Dinobot and Eri. They jumped over a hole covered by leaves and thought they were safe. The shock of their landing then caused the large boulder to roll down the hill and plowed them over. Dinobot and Eri snickered as they walked away.

Terrorsaur finally managed to pull his head out of the metal plate by transforming. He lost a tooth because of it. He then looked over to see Rattrap holding up a red cape. The rat waved it tauntingly. The Predacon let out an angry growl and charged right through it. He smacked into Rhinox's butt as the rhino then proceeded to sit on him.

"Peaceful," Dinobot told their leader.

"Very peaceful," Optimus agreed.

The Predacons ended up limping back to their ship. The Maximals took off for their own and collected outside it to listen to Tigatron.

"Wow," Airazor noted a storm on the horizon. "Sounds like we got back just in time."

"So Tigatron," Optimus spoke up. "Now that the fun's over how about filling us in?"

"Megatron has found a strange golden disk of alien manufacture. It was activated recently. That was the energy anomaly I noticed."

"Another golden disk, coincidence?"

"Maybe," Rhinox said.

"I somehow doubt it," Eri felt her gut knot. The aliens were never good news.

"It has moving symbols on it," the tiger went on. "Megatron has translated them."

"Cool. What's it say?" Cheetor asked.

"It was designed to be a beacon. The aliens… The ones who seeded this planet with energon, the ones who somehow brought Eri here, the ones who created that flying island that almost destroyed us."

"Yes?" Optimus prompted. "What are you saying? What have you discovered?"

"They're coming." There was a collective gasp from all of them as they looked at each other in worry. Eri nudged into Dinobot's side and he placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "They're on their way here. And I don't think they're very happy."

"Well," Optimus looked out into the oncoming storm. "That's just Prime."


	41. Other Voices: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Two more chapters left before Season 2! Yes, I will be doing Season 2 but in another story titled, Beast Wars: Requiem. It might be a while before I start it thought because I want to do a few short side stories with Eri first.**

"Please Nightscream," Eri said over the comm. "Just get back to base. For a little while."

"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong little sister?"

"I don't know exactly," she answered. "But something isn't right. It has to do with those aliens and whatever it is can't be good."

"Alright," he told her. "It'll take some time but I'm on my way."

"Thank you Nightscream. I'll see you soon. Over and out."

"What troubles you?" Dinobot walked in. He knew she wouldn't just call the bat in for no reason.

"I can't place it," she looked up at the raptor. "But something about this entire situation doesn't feel right with me. I can't shake it."

"I agree something feels off," he said. "But you need not worry," he out a servo on her shoulder. "I will guard you from whatever we may face."

"Thanks Dinobot," she smiled back. She appreciated that the raptor was trying to reassure her. But that knot in her stomach only seemed to grow.

~*~

Shortly.

In the area of space above the planet a vortex opened and an energy beam came through. Back at the Maximal base Rhinox checked the signature of the beam against others they'd taken before. It was a match to the one that had appeared at the standing stones. "Looks like our unknown friends have finally arrived," Rhinox said.

"Just what we need," Optimus stated. "A visit from the landlord." He went over to the console and brought up a holograph of the area. "Rattrap and Airazor are closest. Tell them to check it out." He hit another button to open the roof. "I'll meet them there."

"The Preds will have picked up this signal."

"We still have a truce. I hope."

"I'm going too," Eri told him. "And don't say it's too dangerous."

"You do have more experience with these things than I do," Optimus picked her up. "And if there are markings on it you might have to translate." They took off into the night.

~*~

Elsewhere Tarantulas was busy with his own matters. Blackarachnia was sure to get involved in an attempt to save herself from whatever was coming. Their plan meant trouble for the Maximal base. Megatron watched the entire exchange before sending Waspinator out to secure the energy anomaly area.

Meanwhile Airazor and Rattrap reached the new alien structure that had appeared. It did not have a warm welcome for them as they were both shocked. Rattrap was thrown out of it while a building seemed to materialize and trap the femme inside.

"Rattrap to Optimus," the rat commend. "Come in fearless leader."

"Optimus here. Have you reached the anomaly?"

"Have I ever. It's some kind of nutty alien bungalow. It swallowed Airazor. You better get your monkey butt over here before…" He was cut off as the wasp smacked into him.

"Rattrap?" Optimus tried.

"That didn't sound too good," Eri said.

"No, it didn't. Hang on," he warned before pushing his jets to their limits.

~*~

Inside the alien structure Airazor was being horribly shocked by the aliens as they scanned her. Outside Rattrap dealt with the wasp as best he could not using weapons. He dealt with the Pred pretty well and sent him flying away in pain. Mainly from his privates the rat had kicked.

Optimus and Eri landed a moment after the wasp took off. "I swear I can't take you anywhere," Optimus told him.

"Hey just keepin' the peace," the rat replied.

"Airazor's in that thing?" Eri asked as she hoped off of the Prime and they all looked at the structure.

"Is there a way in?" the Prime asked.

"You see a doorbell anywhere?" Rattrap countered.

"Try a cutting laser."

"You got it." Inside their poor comrade finally reverted to her beast mode. But not before the aliens learned everything they needed to know about the Cybertronians. Outside, they didn't have any luck breaking in. "Nada. Whatever this is energy beams don't mean slag to it."

"As I anticipated," they all turned to see Megatron, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur come up to them.

"Megatron?" Optimus said.

"Holy Swiss cheese we're in for it now," Rattrap tried to put Eri behind him.

"Did you really expect energy beams to work? These aliens can create energon itself. I suggest a different tactic."

"Biological?"

"Exactly. Scorponok." The scorpion transformed. "One toxic sting comin' up," he used his tail to sting the structure. Sure enough a hole formed, just large enough for someone to get through.

"Looks like you guessed right Megatron," Optimus stated. "But a Maximal's the one trapped inside. We go in first."

"Hey, hey," Rattrap spoke up. "What's this 'we' stuff?"

"Yes but of course," Megatron said. "Be my guest. We do have a truce remember?"

"Just as long as you don't forget." With that Optimus and Rattrap transformed to their beast modes. "Alright, Rattrap, Eri let's go."

"Oh man. I want extra hazard pay for this," the rat said following his leader and their human companion into the alien structure. The Predacons stayed outside, at the ready to turn the second things went south.

Optimus and the others looked around inside the structure with the all too alien beams sticking up. "Airazor," Optimus spotted her. "Get her out of here," he told the rat and human. "Quickly."

"Man you don't gotta tell me twice."

"What about you?" Eri asked.

"I'll be fine," he said as the rat began dragging the bird out of there. "Go with them."

"But."

"Rattrap will need all the help he can get out there if the Predacons decide to forget the truce." Eri hesitated but understood what Optimus meant. So she began helping Rattrap drag Airazor out of there.

Right then the femme stirred. She opened her optics and saw Optimus. "Optimus, don't stay."

"I have to. Since our arrival on this planet we haven't exactly been the best tenants. These aliens have the right to expect some answers."

"Optimus, no." The rat and girl helped their comrade as Optimus indeed tried to talk to the aliens. Only to be tied up and scanned.

~*~

Back at the Maximal base both of the spiders managed to infiltrate the shields. With the ant following close behind them, per Megatron's orders.

Optimus's cries could be heard even as Rattrap and Eri carried Airazor out of the structure. Not easy seeing as the hole closed right behind them. "We can't leave Optimus in there," the femme stated.

"I should go back," Eri said.

"Hey," Rattrap told them. "Ours is not to reason why but to blow this joint before we die." The Predacons were waiting for them and aimed their weapons at them as soon as they were out.

"Optimus was right," Eri noted.

"Let me guess," the rat spoke up. "The truce is over."

Inside their leader was conversing with the alien beings after being horribly scanned and seeing a holographic image of Unicron's head. He learned that these beings didn't care for the fact they were there in the slightest. That they considered them to be contaminates. And now they were going to terminate their current project. Even if it meant destroying all life on the planet. Optimus was outraged and managed to finally break loose of his bindings as the head started a termination sequence.

Outside the Preds were momentarily distracted as the alien structure began to glow. Rattrap took the opportunity to grab ahold of Scorponok's pincher and forced him to fire it. Right at Megatron. It sent the Pred leader flying. "Why you little," the scorpion took aim at the rat.

"Back off," Airazor fired on him.

"I don't think so," Eri kicked Terrorsaur's weapon out of his servos as he took aim at the femme. Rattrap then blasted him.

Not two seconds later they heard a cry as Optimus came bursting out of the structure. He immediately turned around and came back to them. "Hey, big banana. What gives?" the rat asked.

"They called it a termination sequence," the Prime said. "We better get out of here."

"Let's go!" Eri stated. Optimus grabbed the rat while Airazor grabbed her and they all took off as fast as they could.

Megatron watched nearby as the structure shot out a beam of energy right at one of the planet's moons. It seemed to transform it! Instead of a moon there was now a large metal structure whose purpose they could only guess at. The energy beam itself disrupted the stasis pods in their safe orbit around the planet. It sent most of them falling toward the planet.

Rhinox monitored the energy activity as best he could back at base. His work was interrupted as the spider's came crashing in and he was shot with cyber venom. It instantly took him down. Dinobot ran in but was blasted by the two of them. The spiders turned their attentions back to what the rhino had been looking at.

Outside the metal moon seemed to be opening up and transforming. Into what no one could have imagined.


	42. Other Voices: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final chapter of this story peeps! Don't worry I'll post here when I'm putting the next one up. Thank you all for following Eri. I hope you do so in the future!**

The energy beam seemed to consume the entire metal moon in a ray of bright light. The Maximals back on the planet could only watch. "Optimus Primal to Cheetor and Tigatron, do you copy?"

"Tigatron here."

"I'll explain at the base. Head there fast. Code X." He flew with Rattrap still on top of him while Airazor carried Eri.

"On our way."

"I hope Nightscream's nearby," the girl stated.

"I've been sayin' it ever since we hit this mud ball," Rattrap said. "We're all gonna die."

"We're not scrap yet," Optimus countered. "Rhinox will find a way to deal with these aliens."

~*~

Elsewhere the Predacons took note of the energy beam's work. It had transformed what they'd thought had been a moon into an odd looking device. Megatron seemed to enjoy this entire situation a little too much as he scanned for Tarantulas' work. He found his signal in the Maximal base, whose shields were down.

Inside the Maximal base the spiders were working when they were interrupted by the ant. He blasted Blackarachnia before turning on Tarantulas. The spider attempted to take Inferno out but the opposite ended up happening as the spider ran down the Maximal hallways screaming as he was on fire. He was then knocked unconscious. Much to Megatron's horror.

~*~

Outside Optimus and the others landed. "The shield's down," Airazor noted.

"And unless my opticals are malfunctioning," Rattrap looked up at what had previously been a moon. "So is one of the moons."

"Rhinox said something was happening out there," the Prime stated.

Airazor turned her head and stated, "Cheetor and Tigatron are coming. And Nightscream's with them!"

"Thank goodness," Eri let out a sigh.

"Oh terrific," the rat said. "Now we can all get reduced to hot burning slag together."

"Shut up Rattrap," Optimus and Airazor told him.

"Not helping Rattrap," Eri said.

~*~

Inside the base Blackarachnia got back at the ant by kicking his aft. She then shot him in the face with his own weapon. Before turning her attention back to the stasis pod. She attempted to get the codes from Tarantulas and succeeded but something else occurred as well. Tarantulas placed his own mind inside of hers!

The Maximals all piled into the elevators but found no trace of Rhinox or Dinobot when they entered the command center. Until Airazor stepped in what appeared to be web. They looked up to see the raptor and rhino webbed to the ceiling!

"Optimus!" Airazor called.

"Dinobot!" Eri gasped.

"The spiders," Rattrap said. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

"Tigatron, Nightscream, Cheetor get Dinobot and Rhinox to the CR chamber quickly. Rattrap, you Eri, and Airazor search the base. Our Predacon visitors might still be here."

"So? Let Sentinel handle 'em."

"We can't spare the power."

"So, I get to do it the hard way," he handed Eri and extra weapon. "As usual."

"Let's hit it," Airazor stated as everyone who could transformed and began doing their duties.

"One more thing," Optimus told them. "If you find them. I want them functional."

"You just have to spoil my fun don't ya?"

~*~

Back at the Pred base Megatron kept a close optic on the situation. Right as the alien machine seemed to come online. It blasted out a ray of energy right at the planet. Both Optimus and Megatron diverted all the power they could to their shields. It was clear the energy beam was meant to heat up the surface of the planet and ignite all of the energon deposits. Optimus was horrified while Megatron was impressed. Outside the ships the planet was being torn up and fires were everywhere.

Rattrap, Airazor, and Eri searched the ship and came upon the she-spider as she finished her work on the stasis pod. The ship was on total lockdown as the temperatures outside kept climbing. Rhinox was nowhere near being repaired and the planet only had a short time before it would be ripped apart. Rattrap called Optimus and the others to the stasis hold.

"Incredible," Optimus noted as the cats held the she-spider. "It just might fly."

"Of course it'll fly you ape," Blackarachnia countered. "But it won't do you any good. Systems will only respond to me."

"Then change them to respond to me," he picked her up.

"Dream on Captain hairball."

"Computer, projection."

"Planetary destruction in point two point five cycles." All of the Maximals looked at one another.

"I hate to put a bug in the program but Tarantulas didn't build this thing to duke it out with a planet buster," the rat pointed out.

"I hate to say it but the rat's right," the bat added.

"Every one of these alien structures has been designed for a specific purpose. This one is busy and I'm betting I can fly close enough to take it out."

"With what?" Rattrap questioned. "One of your famous 'we can do it' speeches?"

"A transwarp explosion."

"Haha," the she-spider chuckled. "You'll blow yourself to atoms."

"If it saves this planet it'll be worth it. If not, I'm no worse off. Either way, it's the only chance any of us have right now."

She took a moment to consider things before turning to the cats, "Unhand me pussycats," they let her go. "I've got work to do."

"You can't do this big-bot," Cheetor said. "I'll fly the ship."

"No," Tigatron spoke up. "Let me. I owe this world."

"No, I'll go," Eri offered. "Just tell Dinobot goodbye for me."

"I'm grateful but only a flyer has a chance of getting clear of the blast. Besides Eri, Dinobot would eat us alive if something happened to you."

"Exactly why I'm the one to go," Airazor stated.

"I'll do it," Nightscream said. "What good's a bot who can't even transform anyway?"

"Nightscream," Eri sighed.

"What about you Rattrap?" Optimus turned to him. He was the only one who hadn't spoken up.

"Hey, suicide ain't in my job description."

"Or mine. Now start rigging an auto charge in that transwarp cell. I'll need about thirty nano-clicks to clear the ship."

"You got it." As the rat got to work the outside world was becoming bleaker and the ship rocked about as the landscape around it was being destroyed. Finally the spider was done. "In you go," she opened it.

He hoped inside. "Cozy."

"Just like a coffin." Cheetor growled at her for that. "You realize this is crazy?"

"Sometimes crazy works. Thanks for your help."

"Better you than me," she typed a few last things in.

"Take care Optimus," Airazor said. "Come back to us."

"May the Matrix protect your spark for all eternity," Tigatron stated.

Cheetor didn't say anything but shook his head. Eri leaned up and gave him a quick hug. "For luck," she stated. Nightscream just shrugged.

"Uh just in case ya don't come back," Rattrap started. "Can I have your quarters?"

"No," Optimus chuckled without a moment's hesitation. "Whatever happens out there. I want you to know you're the finest crew I've ever served with."

The bots looked at one another as Blackarachnia asked, "Do Maximals always talk such slop?" She was then punched right in the face by Airazor and fell to the floor.

"My sentiments exactly," Rattrap said.

They all watched as Optimus closed the pod and flew off into the sky. As he went toward the alien structure they all bolted back to the control room to watch his progress on the console. At the Predacon base Megatron was all too happy to see Optimus had taken Tarantulas' place in the stasis pod.

"Come on, come on," Cheetor brought up a hologram of Optimus they could watch. "Got it! There's big-bot!"

"How'd you get a signal through the shield?" Airazor asked.

"I opened a hole big enough for a spectrum pulse," the cat answered. "Rhinox showed me how. I wish he was here."

"Pod ship will close with objective in fifteen cycles," Sentinel informed them. Inside the CR chamber Rhinox stirred and looked up from where he was toward the sky. "Optimus."

Meanwhile Optimus neared his target. "He's closing in," Cheetor said. "Computer how much time?"

"Planetary destruction in five point three cycles."

"Did we really need to hear that?" the bat snarked.

"Oh man, leave it to the monkey to take it to the wire," Rattrap said.

~*~

Optimus was preparing to eject after the ignition sequence. Only to find himself sealed inside! Megatron's voice commend inside the pod and told Optimus he was doomed. Optimus attempted to get out but to no avail.

"He's almost inside the alien structure. Why doesn't he ditch?" Airazor questioned.

"Come on fearless leader," Rattrap said. "Get it in gear."

"Too late," Blackarachnia stated in a voice that sounded eerily like Tarantulas'. "Goodbye Optimus."

"Optimus!" Eri called as they watched his pod go into the structure. In space Megatron told Optimus of how his death would cost the Maximals the beast wars and that he had lost. His laughing was the last thing the Prime heard before he yelled, "MEGATRON!"

The pod then erupted into multiple pieces as it exploded. It destroyed the alien structure and sent pieces of it flying everywhere. Along with pieces that was once the bot known as Optimus Primal. Meanwhile two energon waves went flying toward the planet.


End file.
